Of Broken Hallelujah's and Healing Hearts by Unicorn Paige
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Tsunade o interrompeu: "Apenas diga o que quer, Uchiha, antes que eu te jogue pra fora dessa maldita Vila!" E sem ao menos uma ponta de emoção, Sasuke respondeu: "Haruno Sakura". Trad/ Sasu&Saku / UA/ COMPLETA
1. Contingency

_Sasusaku em** 45 shots. (cpts curtinhos, com tradução ligeira) **_

_**Classificação etária**:** T** _

_Romance/Drama Light_

_**Fandom:** Naruto._

_**Shipper**: Sasu**&**Saku_

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Ai ai *suspira* C'est La Vie._

_**Autora****:** Unicorn Paige_

_**Do Original:** Of Broken Hallelujah's and Healing Hearts_

_**Betareader:** Strikis (arigatou, gatinha!)  
><em>

_**Sinopse:**__ Tsunade o__ interromp__eu: __"__Apenas me diga __o que você quer__, Uchiha, antes de eu __te jogue pra__ fora dessa maldita__ Vila!" __E sem ao menos__ uma__ ponta de __emoção,__ Sasuke__ respondeu: "__Haruno __Sakura__". _

_._

_**N/T:** Tradução relativamente curtinha que pretendo postar concomitante à "Frozen". Por motivos evidentes: o texto é** fofo** e bem **mais light**. Sempre que postar Frozen, vocês terão imediatamente algo mais light para ler na **mesma semana** para 'equilibrar' as energias do universo (como meu irmão costuma dizer hehe). Logo, a proposta é postar cerca de **dois** cpts de "Of Broken Hallelujah's and Healing Hearts" **por semana** e **um** cpt de Frozen.(**SOMENTE** nos meses Janeiro & Fevereiro de 2012 **OU **one-shots Humor **OU ** um cpt de Em nove Dias – a idéia é basicamente essa)_

_._

.

**2ª N/T**: _Eu considero essa fanfic bastante fofa, creio que também irá agradá-las. =D_

* * *

><p>. .<p>

. .

**Of Broken Hallelujah's and Healing Hearts**

. .

. .

**Primeiro Capítulo**  
><em>Contingency<em>

_Contingência_

_._

_._

* * *

><p>- Sasuke.<p>

Ele sabia que a Hokage faria algo assim. Se ela não acreditava em suas intenções ou era simplesmente um humor sádico de hoje, disso ele ainda não tinha certeza. De qualquer maneira, ver seu antigo sensei o irritava mais do que ele pensou que o seria.

- Kakashi. - disse com o mesmo gesto que reconheceu.

_Talvez_, pensou Sasuke enquanto Kakashi sorria e o levava para a torre da Hokage, _eu deveria apenas ser grato que ela não tenha enviado Naruto_.

Ele não deixou que seus olhos se desviassem do caminho a sua frente. Sentir nostalgia não era algo nada agradável para Sasuke. Em vez disso, se concentrou sobre o assunto em questão e esperou que tudo corresse bem durante esta reunião.

.

Sasuke estava agradecido pelo silêncio de Kakashi enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor a caminho do escritório de Tsunade. Ele não deixou de notar os olhares sutis que recebia pelo caminho e isso o incomodava, mas Sasuke descobriu que não poderia culpar seu sensei, a última vez que tinha visto Kakashi foi quando disse que estava prestes a fazer o maior erro de sua vida.

.

Entrando no escritório de Tsunade depois de Kakashi, Sasuke notou as tênues presenças de chakra ao longo do perímetro da Torre da Hokage. Sentando-se diante da mesa de Tsunade - que estava surpreendentemente desprovida de qualquer papelada – encontrou o olhar crítico da loira com uma apatia praticada.

- Não confia em mim.

Quando Tsunade sorriu, Sasuke não pode deixar de arquear uma sobrancelha em questionamento - essa não era exatamente a reação que esperava vindo da loira.

- E você também é um merdinha arrogante, sabia?

.

Recostando na cadeira, um sorriso ainda no rosto, Tsunade disse: - Você me envia uma carta sem realmente _solicitar _ uma audiência, não pense que eu não notei isso, e ainda tem a coragem de _me_ dizer que deseja que eu assine um (_não-negociável_ ) tratado entre Konoha e o Som? Depois de algo assim, eu não só não confio em você, como também desejo dar um soco na sua cara.

- Justo. - Colocando uma pilha grossa de papel sobre a mesa de Tsunade, Sasuke acrescentou um pouco ironicamente. - Aqui está o tratado não-negociável.

- Você realmente espera que eu vá ler tudo isso agora?

- Não. - disse Sasuke. - No final há uma versão resumida. Espero que a leia.

- E você tenta me enganar para que renuncie a aldeia? Eu não sou estúpida, _garoto_. - disse Tsunade, perguntando-se o que o Uchiha estava planejando com isso.

Sasuke suspirou. - Eu sei. Eu só quero saber se depois de ler essa maldita coisa e ver que vai beneficiar a todas as partes envolvidas, você vai concordar em fazê-lo.

.

Tsunade o encarou por mais alguns minutos.

Ele não vacilou. Revirando os olhos, a Hokage agarrou a pilha (do tamanho de uma enciclopédia) e foi até as últimas páginas e começou a ler. Durante a leitura, sua expressão mudou de irritação para confusão.

Olhando para Sasuke, ela disse, - Isso seria mais útil para Konoha do que para Oto. O que você está tentando conseguir disso?

- Nada, eu simplesmente quero paz entre Oto e Konoha. Além disso, se pudesse negociar o mesmo trato entre Oto e a Areia, eu apreciaria muito. O Kazekage e eu não temos exatamente o melhor dos passados.

- Konoha e você tão pouco. - disse Tsunade. Sasuke não respondeu.

-Tsunade soltou um longo suspiro. - Tudo bem. Vou fazer isso. Se tudo isso for verdade, então eu garanto uma assinatura, e verei o que posso fazer para ajudá-lo a obter o favor de Gaara também. Agora, assumo que isso é tudo?

- Não. - disse Sasuke e pela primeira vez desde que se sentou, tornou-se muito consciente da presença de Kakashi na sala. - Tenho mais um pedido. Um que, se você disser não, tornará o tratado nulo e inválido.

.

-Tsunade olhou novamente para Sasuke. - E aqui estava eu apenas começando a acreditar que toda essa porcaria que estava cacarejando. O que é que você quer?

- Não é nada de grande importância, mas eu senti que era melhor lhe pedir pessoalmente. - Sasuke disse antes de Tsunade interrompê-lo.

-Apenas me diga o que diabos você quer, Uchiha, antes que eu decida jogá-lo pra fora dessa maldita Vila.

Sem sequer uma ponta de emoção, Sasuke disse: - Haruno Sakura.

. .

. .

.

.

.

**Continua.**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Pois é, taí o início dessa história que me encantou há alguns meses. Como disse, ela é relativamente curta, logo, os capítulos saem ligeiros ;D_

_Bom, amores, agora vocês terão uma fanfic para 'equilibrar' as emoções enquanto lêem Frozen (que é suuuuper tensa)_

_.  
><em>

_Neh, gostaram do início? - Sasuke-kun não perdeu tempo e já requisitou a ajuda da...Sakura? ! Uhm... No que isso vai dar!_

_Bom amores, deixem **reviews** pra hime ;D - _

_Ne to sendo uma boa menina e postando um montão de coisa legal ne ;D_

_Nos vemos loguíssimo,_

_bjito_

_Hime.  
><em>

_._

* * *

><p><em>Para mais <strong><em>informa<em>ções** sobre **novas postagens** & status de TODAS as **traduções**, por favor, **vide perfil** da Hime._


	2. Sacrificial Lion

_Oi flores!_

_Queria postar algo hoje e a Strikis me surpreendeu betando super ligeira o cpt anterior e esse, logo resolvi postar =)_

_No entanto, e por isso desculpem mil vezes, resolvi _adiar_ a postagem de Em Nove Dias (que seria para essa sexta) para o final de semana que vem. _

_**Razão**: O site ffnet está passando, além da situação do flood, por algumas 'dificuldades técnicas'._

_Não sei se notaram (comigo aconteceu) de na segunda feira não conseguir acessar minha conta e na terça nem sequer consegui visualizar meu perfil (tenso)._

_Logo, ainda fico receosa em postar a atualização de fics como The Window e Em nove Dias essa semana... ( dá tanto trabalho que só de pensar em postar e o site _pirar_ de novo me dá até arrepios..)_

_No entanto, devo postar um algo aqui, outro ali, enquanto o final de semana que vem não chega, ok. - se tudo der certo... - (Dessa fic, de Feeling you, de SasuSaku da Ice e Frozen). Então, vocês terão um monte de opções de entretenimento ;D_

_._

_Bom, galera, já falei de monte *gomen*_

_Agora vou deixá-las com mais um cpt ;D_

_Enjoy it!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Betado por Strikis<br>_

**Of Broken Hallelujah's and Healing Hearts**

. .

. .

**Capítulo II  
><strong>

_Sacrificial Lion_

.

_Leão de Sacrificio_

. .

. .

* * *

><p>Tsunade não podia tirar os olhos do relógio em seu escritório, nem podia parar as incessantes batidas dos dedos contra a sua mesa.<p>

O fato de estar tão irritada por causa das palavras de Uchiha Sasuke a irritavam ainda mais. Talvez pudesse destruir uma floresta inteira com suas próprias mãos e ainda assim essa sensação de irritação não teria diminuído. Independentemente disso, a loira achou que a reunião desta tarde tinha sido algo até bastante...divertido.

.

Tsunade não conhecia Sasuke tão bem assim. Apesar de tê-lo curado uma vez, ela nunca sequer conversara com o rapaz. E isso foi cerca de sete anos atrás – e após receber o relatório há três anos sobre a morte de Itachi com provas substanciais apontando para Sasuke ser a causa da morte do Uchiha mais velho, a partir de então, Sasuke havia se tornado uma espécie de fantasma.

A Equipe de Sete havia procurado por ele como uma matilha de cães de caça famintos durante todo o ano seguinte, mas quando não encontraram um traço sequer do moço, e acabaram por desistir.

.

Isso quase matou Naruto, mas era melhor assim.

Sasuke estava, ao menos, seguro, e sob controle de seu próprio corpo, onde quer que estivesse. Seus amigos nunca acreditaram na possibilidade de que tivesse morrido na luta contra Itachi. Mas agora era hora de darem rumo às _suas próprias_ vidas. E aqui estavam agora, sete anos depois que tudo aconteceu, Sasuke _estava_ vivo e feito seu melhor a ponto de assumir o controle de Oto.

- Dezenove. - murmurou Tsunade, seus dedos finalmente parando seu ritmo apressado enquanto se permitia deglutir a informação.

- Eu acho. - disse, pensando sobre as realizações destas crianças – não tão mais crianças assim – corrigiu-se, eles não eram os mesmos de quando tinham apenas doze anos de idade. - É realmente o início de uma nova era.

.

Tsunade se virou na cadeira, a janela panorâmica dando-lhe uma visão perfeita da montanha da Hokage. - A próxima geração, huh? Serão dignos de herdar esta Vila, Sarutobi-sensei?

Tsunade se perdeu nas lembranças de seu passado, quando alguém bateu na porta. Berrando um rápido, _"Entre!"_ a Hokage varreu a nostalgia de seus pensamentos e se virou para ver sua aprendiz fechando a porta atrás de si.

Um sentimento de orgulho encheu Tsunade enquanto observava Sakura entrar e ficar diante de sua mesa.

- Você queria me ver?

.

Lembrou-se de Sakura quando ainda era apenas uma menininha, ainda ingênua e infantil. A jovem diante de si agora não era mais nada disso. E Tsunade havia se encarregado de tal.

Suspirando com os acontecimentos indesejáveis do dia, a loira foi consolada pelo menos pelo fato de que, se alguém poderia lidar com uma missão como esta que estava prestes a atribuir, esse alguém era Haruno Sakura.

.

- Sim, eu tenho uma missão urgente pra você.

- Uma missão? - questionou Sakura. - Mas eu...

- Sinto muito, Sakura, mas isso é importante.

.

Tsunade sentia muito, realmente sentia. Sakura tinha acabado de pedir um tempo longe de missões para começar a treinar os novos ninja médicos. Evidentemente ainda estaria fazendo isso, mas com o seguinte detalhe: o faria em uma outra Vila.

.

Tsunade não poderia se livrar da sensação incômoda de que estava cometendo um erro terrível.

- Você irá para Otokagure e irá ajudá-los a treinar novos ninjas médicos.

- _Oto!_ Que diabos você está falando, por que eu iria…

- Olha, este é um pedido do novo líder e ele me garantiu a paz entre Oto e Konoha. Não posso deixar passar este tratado e você é uma parte dele. Só vai ser por cerca de um ano, eu prometo.

.

Tsunade viu a moça passar por uma onda de diversas expressões antes que finalmente perguntasse: - Quem é o novo líder?

- Uchiha Sasuke.

Tsunade já esperava a expressão de choque no rosto de sua protegida.

- Sasuke! Ele assumiu o controle de Oto?

- É o que parece.

.

Tsunade franziu o cenho quando Sakura deu-lhe um olhar sério. - Você realmente confia nele?

A Hokage suspirou, reunindo seus pensamentos, enquanto se recostava em sua cadeira.

- No momento, sim. Ele pareceu muito... sincero sobre liderar o Som. Eu não estou exatamente certa de suas intenções com essa Vila, mas isso é outra razão pela qual estou concordando em enviar você.

- Eu nunca pensei que algum dia fosse ouvir _Sasuke_ e _sincero_ na mesma frase. - murmurou Sakura.

- Sim, bem, você é uma ninja, espere o inesperado! - Tsunade sorriu quando Sakura revirou os olhos. - Tudo bem, você aceita a missão?

- Eu realmente tenho alguma escolha?

- Não. Você parte esta noite!

. .

. .

.

.

.

**Continua**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em> É isso aí, personas, cpts curtinhos são muitos mais ágeis para traduçãorevisão & postagem =)_

_._

_Digam pra Hime: Estão curtindo?_

_Porque... Sakura não parece estar nada nada satisfeita com essa situação heheh_

_._

_Bom, flores, posto o próximo cpt no início da semana que vem (após a atualização de Frozen)._

_._

_Deixem **reviews** ;D - eles motivam!_

_Beijitos,_

_hime._

* * *

><p><em><strong>ps:<strong> Os** reviews** dessa fic serão respondidos a cada **3** postagens ;D_


	3. Goodbye

_Queridas!_

_Nah hoje deu comichão pra postar algo curtinho e olha só, postei hehe_

_Meninas, vocês tem curtido o ritmo das postagens? (espero que sim =) _

_Qualquer coisa, avisem. Se estiver muito ligeiro, lembro: Vocês são quem me orientam durante as férias, ok. =)_

_._

_Bom flores, vamos que vamos, estou quase nos 90% da tradução dessa fic e avante!_

_Envio os cpts pra Strikis fofaaaa betar e toda vez que ela me manda de volta eu posto um =)_

_(esse cpt, excepcionalmente, ainda não foi betado. Tão logo receber o cpt revisado, posto-o substituindo este ok. Entãoooo qualquer erro, por favor, avisem =)_

_._

_Agora, vamos para mais um!_

_Aproveitem ;D - (ah sim, _**Rafa Merino_, _**_gatinha, nos 'vemos' nas __notas finais ;D)_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

. .

**Capítulo III**

_**. .**  
><em>

_Goodbye_

_._

_Adeus_

_**. .**  
><em>

Sakura fechou o zíper da bolsa antes de olhar para seu quarto.

Era estranho como tudo parecia a mesma coisa de sempre. O que era de se esperar, no entanto.

Levava consigo apenas algumas roupas para usar durante a semana. Quando chegasse lá, poderia lavá-las ou comprar mais. Pediria a Tsunade para enviar alguns textos médicos mais tarde, mas além disso, não havia mais nada que queria levar consigo.

.

Jogou a bolsa no ombro e arrancou um pedaço de papel dobrado de sua mesa.

Olhando para ele com uma careta descontente, a moça murmurou: - Talvez Ino-_Porca_ estivesse certa. Eu realmente não tenho uma vida.

.

Suspirando, enfiou a carta no bolso e checou seu apartamento mais uma vez para certificar-se que todas as janelas estavam trancadas e as luzes apagadas. Saindo, trancou a porta da frente e caminhou até o apartamento de Ino.

.

Não sabia exatamente como iria contar a sua melhor amiga sobre o que estava acontecendo. Ela mesma ainda não tinha sido capaz de deglutir a idéia ainda. Por enquanto, só considerou isso como uma outra missão qualquer e ignorou o fato que a mesma missão envolvia _Sasuke_.

Caso contrário, Sakura provavelmente marcharia de volta ao escritório de Tsunade e declinaria da coisa toda.

Ainda assim, não podia negar que estava ficando lentamente intrigada e curiosa com tudo isso.

.

Prestes a bater à porta de Ino, Sakura foi interrompida por uma voz divertida.

- Ela não está em casa.

Sorrindo para sua amiga loira vestida com uma roupa preta deprimente - Ino tinha estado, obviamente, em mais uma seção de interrogatório - Sakura respondeu: - Eu notei.

- Wow - disse Ino, exagerando e enfatizando a palavra enquanto se atrapalhava com as chaves antes de levar Haruno para dentro da casa que dividia com Choji e Shikamaru. - Você é realmente inteligente.

Sakura mostrou a língua para a loira, não se importando nem um pouco com o fato de que parecia uma criança de cinco anos.

- Quem disse que eu estava aqui pra te visitar, Porca?

Ino suspirou. - bom, no fim você acabou sendo agraciada com a minha presença. Deveria se sentir sortuda, sabia?

.

Sakura revirou os olhos.

As duas foram para a cozinha, Sakura pegou um lugar à mesa, enquanto Ino preparava um sanduíche.

- Bom, eu tenho uma missão esta tarde.

.

Os orbes azuis, antes deixaram o pedaço de pão em que estava espalhando maionese para encontrar os de Sakura com uma expressão preocupada.

- Normalmente eu faria uma brincadeira sobre como você está crescida e recebendo missões como uma _mocinh_a, mas há mais do que isso, não é?

- Eu vou ficar fora por um ano, - disse Sakura, olhando para a mesa. E ouviu Ino tomar o assento à sua frente.

- E?

.

Sakura soltou um longo suspiro. Deixando que _Senhorita Especialista em Interrogatório_ pudesse lê-la como um livro aberto.

- Uma missão que envolve Sasuke.

- Sasuke? Tipo, _Uchiha Sasuke_?

- O mesmo. - disse Sakura, quase melancólica.

- Ok, então eu preciso de mais detalhes. O que você pode me dizer?

- Bem, basicamente Sasuke assumiu o controle de Oto e eu tenho que ir treinar um grupo de ninjas mídicos. - respondeu Sakura, deixando de fora a parte em que ela também estaria agindo como uma espião em Oto.

Esperando que não houvesse realmente nada para se descobrir.

.

- Ual - começou Ino. - Só ..._ ual_.

- Sim, - disse Sakura, erguendo as sobrancelhas com aquele ar de _"eu não posso acreditar nisso também". _

- Certo, agora me diga por que você aceitou a missão. Ta doidinha pra ver se Sasuke ainda continua o mesmo gato aos dezenove de quando era aos doze, certo?

Sakura soltou uma risada aguda. - Dificilmente. Estou apenas... curiosa. Isso é tudo.

- Explique.

.

Sakura revirou os olhos e fez o seu melhor para passar o que estava em sua cabeça.

- Eu nunca realmente me _aproximei_ de Sasuke, você sabe. Quero dizer, faz muitos anos e eu não sou estúpida o suficiente pra pensar que ainda sequer conheço o cara. A última vez que conversamos ainda éramos crianças e a última vez que nos _vimos_ ele tentou matar Naruto e a mim. Eu só preciso ver pelo que foi que ele partiu. Preciso entender isso e ser capaz de deixar esse assunto completamente fazer parte do meu _passado_.

- Próximos, hein? - Ino sorriu com aquele brilho conivente nos olhos. - E aqui estava eu esperando por uma verdadeira história de amor eterno.

- Não, Ino, - avisou Sakura. – Isso...isso foi há muito tempo. Aquele navio afundou muito tempo atrás.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. - disse Ino antes de mudar o assunto.

.

As duas melhores amigas falaram por horas sobre coisas sem sentido e sobre qualquer coisa até que o sol começou a se pôr.

Sakura estava feliz por ter tido esse tempo com Ino desde que não sabia quando iria vê-la novamente. Poderia realmente ser por um ano inteiro. Era difícil imaginar que já chegara a evitar a loira.

.

De pé à porta, Ino deu-lhe um grande abraço e murmurou. - Não suma, ok? Podemos escrever e não deixe que aquele Uchiha te trate mal e aja como um cretino. Certifique-se que você tenha o seu tempo livre também!

Sakura riu.

- Sim, sim. Vou ver o que posso fazer.

- Você vai ficar bem. - Assegurou Ino quando se separaram e Sakura ficou grata pelo apoio. - E hey, uma vez que o tratado vigore e tudo mais, não é como se _eu_ não pudesse ir te visitar em Oto também.

- Certo. - respondeu a amiga.

Vendo a luz do sol se esvaecer, ela acrescentou: - Bem, é melhor eu ir. Quero deixar uma carta pra Naruto uma vez que ele está fora em uma missão agora.

- Ele vai ficar com raiva por não ter encontrado Sasuke. - disse Ino.

- Nem fala. Estou meio que agradecida de não vou estar aqui quando ele descobrir.

- Frangote.

Sakura mostrou a língua em desdém para com a amiga loira. – Ja ne, Porca.

- Não, - disse Ino, sorrindo. - _Te vejo em breve,_ Testão.

- Sim, - concordou Sakura, - Em breve.

.

. .

.

**Continua.**

* * *

><p><em>Bombons, é isso aí, Saku-chan está se despedindo de seu lar<em>

_para ir morar num lugar estranho e supostamente traçoeiro._

_Uhmm como será essa 'mudança de ares' hein?_

_Neh prometo que será ... er... inusitado._

_Confiram nos próx cpts ;D (Por sinal,no próximo esses dois se encontrarão). _

_.  
><em>

_Bem amores, antes de ir, deixem aquela marquinha bonita que a hime tannnnnto ama,_

_deixem **reviews** =))_

_bjitos,_

_e até Propostas Indecentes & Em nove Dias (que serão as att da semana ;)_

_ Se tudo der certo! =)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ps<strong>: Os **reviews** **assinados** dessa fic serão respondidos na **próxima** postagem ;D _

_Arigatou  
>minhas bonecas assinadas : Moko-chan, susan, kekedia, lamen, nana, hana, nick, Bela, Lady, karol, wonderje (meu Deus, esqueci ninguém não ne heheh =)<br>_

_.  
><em>

_**Pas:** Amores, estou adorando a participação das senhoritas nos meus escritos & traduções. Todas vocês são mega lindas (não poderia deixar de mencionar ne ;). Olha pessoas, eu não costumo responder a todos os reviews_ não-identificados_ porque senão a postagem de cada cpt ficaria imennnnnsa (e haja cpt pra isso! hehe). Mas relembro, tenho deixado meu **email** ao final de cada postagem pra quem quiser trocar idéia entrar em contato comigo. Logo respondo por email (ou tbm posso ajudá-las a criar uma conta ffnet e assim as **Pms** resolvem todas as nossas questões ne ;)_

Kaoru, loca por animes, bru, sah-chan, ana, Anne Uchiha, gessica, Mayara, karol:_ Agradeço as senhoritas igualmente viu ;D_

_.  
><em>

_**Pps**: Wonderje: Viu só, flor, bem mais light ne. (e ohhh quero 'ver' aquele sorriso hein ;)_

_.  
><em>

_**Pps:** K. harumi: Linda, você me honra viu. Mesmo mesmo mesmo =)_

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_**Ppps**: Indy-chan. Vi que você gostou da lembrancinha, fico feliz =) Aquela one é uma das minhas preferidas da Ice, achei que fosse te agradar tmb =)_

_.  
><em>

_**Ppps**: à Rafa merino: Menina, vou te contar, precisamos trocar emails. fato. Deixe teu contato no review ou então entre em contato comigo por email. Cara, achei tuas colocações nos coments (dessa e de frozen e Apenas Persuasão) super divertidas, fofas e irreverentes. Gosto de papear com pessoas assim. E é uma honra poder encontrar (e nesses últimos meses tem acontecido com uma frequencia maior) pessoas fofas cheias de coisas relevantes a dizer. Logo, a vontade de papear é mútua viu =)  
><em>

_Email da Hime: _dokugapri**arrouba**yahoo**ponto**de


	4. Redefine

_Pessoas, viu só, cpts curtinhos com tradução e revisão ligeira. =D_

_.  
><em>

_Bom, algumas *leves* 'reclamações' surgiram quanto ao tamanho dos cpts e bom, como havia avisado no **início da fic** lá nos **dados iniciais**, irei **repetir**:_

_.  
><em>

_OBHandHH é uma fic de** 45** cpts** curtinhos** (estrutura **drabble**). __  
><em>

_ Cada cpt varia entre (+/-) 800 a 1300 palavras (exceto os finais);_

_**T**-rated;_

_Romance/ drama leve/ pitadas de humor & fluffy;_

_Escrita por **Unicorn Paige**_

_Versão em Português betada por** Strikis.**_

_Tradução que será postada concomitantemente à** Frozen.  
><strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Algumas das leitoras, percebi, já conhecem o escrito do original.** Ótimo**! ;)_

_Porque quem já leu, sabe que se trata de um fic fofa e digna do tempo e de ser trazida para o português. _

_Então, gente, a **estrutura drabble** _não_ desmerece em _nada_ a fanfic em si. Ok. _

_Eu, como leitora *viciada* e autora e tradutora, escolhi essa fic para trabalhar porque vale a pena (assim como Frozen, não usaria meu tempo em algo que não o valesse. Então, é isso. Sim. Cpts curtinhos. Mais muito legais e fofos e sim, completos. )_

_._

_Agora que já falei um monte *sorry* hehe,_

_Apreciem mais um =)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Betado por Strikis<em>

. .

**Capítulo IV**

**.  
><strong>

_Redefine_

_.  
><em>

_Redefinir_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Sasuke olhou para o caminho escuro deixando a Vila e estalou a língua.<p>

Ela estava atrasada.

.

Ele teria esperado isso de Kakashi, mas nunca se lembrou de uma época em que Sakura havia se atrasado. _Inferno_, se sua memória estava certa, aquela garota era sempre irritantemente pontual. Era provavelmente uma das únicas qualidades que gostava nela. Mas se _realmente_ pensasse realmente sobre isso, ele não conhecia essa estranha pela qual estava esperando. Tudo que tinha eram lembranças antigas de uma vida que já havia se passado.

.

Seus olhos caíram para o chão quando se lembrou das palavras de Kakashi: _As pessoas não ficaram estagnadas, Sasuke, e sete anos é muito tempo._

Sasuke zombou. Será que _Sakura_ parara de sair chorando por aí. Quanto _ela_ realmente poderia ter mudado?

.

Sua cabeça levantou quando ouviu o som de passos de alguém vindo em sua direção. Ele soube imediatamente que era Sakura pelo rosa de suas madeixas.

Ela estava vestida com uma blusa vinho, Sasuke notou, uma tonalidade mais escura de sua cor favorita e menos _atraente _para os inimigos desconhecidos. Usava uma calaça capri preta e sandálias de salto ninja, como as de sua mentora.

Ela parecia mais velha, Sasuke supôs, mais madura. Porém, não estava exatamente esperando que a moça parecesse uma criança. No momento em que ele foi capaz de ver o rosto da kunoichi, no entanto, soube que ela ainda era _a mesma_. Talvez uma expressão mais esguia, mas seus traços não haviam mudado. Os olhos verdes arregalados ainda eram muito expressivos, ela estava novamente com o cabelo comprido e seu corpo não se parecia com o de um shinobi normal. Os membros frágeis e pele delicada_. Sakura_.

.

Encontrando seu olhos verdes quando ela parou bem diante de si, Sasuke sabia que ela não tinha mudado, tinha certeza.

- Pronta? - O rapaz perguntou, já virando as costas para ela para seguir seu caminho. No entanto, ficara um pouco surpreso com sua resposta.

- Não, na verdade, ainda há mais uma coisa.

.

No momento em que ele virou a cabeça para olhar por cima do ombro para ela, sua mandíbula foi golpeada pelo punho vicioso da moça.

Tropeçou um pouco quando derrapou a poucos passos de distância. Observou-a – o choque habilmente escondido sob sua _máscara_ - enquanto ela sorria ameaçadoramente.

- Isso foi por me forçar a ficar um ano inteiro longe de casa. - Reajustou a alça da bolsa e acrescentou: _- Agora,_ estou pronta.

.

Os olhos de Sasuke arrastaram-se pela figura feminina quando ela passou por ele sem dar-lhe um segundo olhar.

Ele ficou surpreso ao sentir a onda de dor que percorria sua mandíbula quando tentou franzir a testa. Passando o dedo pela parte machucada, o moço ficou ainda mais surpreso ao vê-lo sair manchado com o vermelho de seu sangue.

_- Tch._

_.  
><em>

Cuspindo o excesso do líquido agora inundando sua boca, os ônix de Sasuke voltaram-se para Sakura com uma curiosidade recém adquirida.

Ele, de todas as pessoas, deveria saber que as aparências podem enganar.

.

.

**Continua logo =)  
><strong>

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Ok amores,<em>

_Primeiro encontro sasusaku não podia ser menos que isso ne. Afinal, Sasuke-kun fez um monte_

_de **sasukices** em sua vida e machucou nossa heroína outras zilhares de vezes. Um soquinho (socão) de levinho (fortão) é o menor dos problemas dele hehehe *apanha*_

_Bom amores,_

_é isso!_

_Amanhã voltamos com Propostas Indecentes?_

_Que tal ;)_

_Lembrem-se: Reviews são fofos =)_

_Bjitos_

_Hime._

* * *

><p><strong>Ps:<strong> Respondendo Pms à tarde.

**Pps**: Reviews assinados estão sendo repondidos agora =)

**Ppps:** Os reviews desse cpt serão respondidos daqui 3 postagens.

**Pppps:** Rafa Merino, nos vemos por email ;)

**Pppps**: Kekedia-chan, omendetou, minha boneca. Futura colega de profissão! =))

_Email da Hime: _dokugapri**arrouba**yahoo**ponto**de


	5. Into the Wild

_É isso aí, galerinha bonita, mais um - tá vendo a vantagem de postar cpts drabbles ;) _

_Bom flores, estou muitoooo feliz e agradecida pela sua participação, seus** reviews** são uma fofura sem fim - arigatou =)_

_Lembro que postei _ontem_ a antepenúltima **Proposta Indecente** e talvez amanhã teremos mais um cpt de **Em Nove dias** e em breve **Frozen**. (overdose de fanfics? Yeah! Vocês gostam? Espero que sim ;D)_

_E agora, amores, vamos à leitura. O cpt tem partes relativamente fofas!_

_Aproveitem ;D_

* * *

><p><em>Betado por Strikis<em>

. .

. .

.

.

**Capítulo** **V**

**.  
><strong>_Into the Wild_

_._

_._

. .

* * *

><p>. .<p>

Sakura sentiu-se um pouco melhor após golpear Sasuke.

Ela ainda não engolira o fato de ter de deixar Konoha, mas o choque que inundou os olhos do Uchiha naquele breve momento foi o suficiente para saciar seu temperamento intempestivo.

Bem, isso _além_ do fato de que sua mandíbula estava começando a ganhar uma sombra desagradável de roxo. Sorrindo para si mesma, Sakura supôs que o efeito de sua explosão duraria por cerca de uma semana.

_O que deixaria ainda trezentos e cinqüenta e oitos dias mais_, pensou Sakura - seu humor deprimiu-se um pouco. Ela olhou para o queixo de Sasuke_. Ah isso ajudou_.

.

Nem um deles tinha falado sequer uma palavra desde que deixaram Konoha.

Era um pouco enervante para Sakura. Ela não só gostava de desfrutar de conversas como uma forma de distração, mas também como uma forma de diminuir a atmosfera estranha, claro, se fosse com Ino ou Naruto, ela já os teria mandado calarem a boca.

Ainda assim, ela sabia que não deveria esperar menos. Aquele era _Sasuke_ pelo amor de Deus. No dia em que ele começasse uma conversa, seria o mesmo dia em porcos começariam a voar!

.

_Sasuke_, pensou ela, seu humor sóbrio, enquanto lembranças de sua infância vinha à mente, da infância de ambos.

Os olhos verdes de Sakura puseram-se críticos sobre seu ex-companheiro.

Ele era alto e parecia muito tenso. A linha das omoplatas seguindo o caminho até o pescoço e de volta aos braços - cada músculo parecia exalar tensão aos olhos. E era capaz de dizer isto apenas pelos movimentos rígidos que o shinobi fazia enquanto saltava de um galho para outro.

.

Ele era um ninja, de fato.

Nada sobre ele era menos do que o que era eficiente para a batalha.

Sasuke vestia preto para permanecer oculto nas sombras. Sua camisa estava solta o suficiente para lhe dar maior mobilidade, mas firme o suficiente para não ficar no caminho. As bandagens percorriam o comprimento de seu antebraço para manter uma lâmina segura no lugar para caso fosse necessário o uso. Havia também bandagens brancas cobrindo seus tornozelos e também abaixo do joelho servindo de caneleiras para proteger o osso em caso de desferir chutes poderosos. A única coisa que nem remotamente era identificada era o suporte em suas costas que garantia a posição perfeita para a katana presa em sua cintura.

.

Embora Sakura apenas supusesse que ele _era_ um ninja. Era inteligente da parte dele estar pronto para a batalha. Especialmente considerando o fato de que era um nukenin sem pertencer a uma Vila.

_Ex_–nukenin, Sakura corrigiu. Com o novo tratado, Sasuke agora era oficialmente afiliado à Otokagure.

O pensamento fez com que os olhos de Sakura deslizassem para a hitai-ate de Oto amarrada ao lado da katana de Sasuke em sua cintura.

A visão não doeu tanto quanto ela pensou que doeria.

.

- Talvez tenha realmente se passado muito tempo - murmurou Sakura antes de soltar um bocejo.

Trazendo uma mão para cobrir sua boca e enxugar as lágrimas de sonolência que se formaram em suas pálpebras, Sakura ficou surpresa ao abrir os olhos e ver Sasuke olhando para ela com o canto dos olhos.

Ela quase caiu no chão quando ele parou, sua mente dizendo-lhe ao corpo para fazer o mesmo sem realmente considerar o galho de árvore próxima.

- Vamos parar por aqui e descansar. - disse Sasuke e Sakura notou a ligeira pontada de dor que surgira em seu rosto pelo simples fato de mover a mandíbula.

Ela supunha que devia se sentir mal por isso, mas depois de lembrar-se do fato de que estava indo para Oto por causa dele. Por um ano. _Ah ela realmente não se sentia culpada pelo soco..._

.

- Estou bem. - Disse a moça quando chegaram a uma pequena clareira.

Ele realmente não tinha dado a ela qualquer chance de falar antes de saltar para baixo da copa das árvores. Sakura não estava de todo chocada.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça, - Fizemos o caminho em um bom tempo. Chegaremos lá amanhã de qualquer maneira.

Sakura suspirou o mais silenciosamente que pôde. Ela podia atá não gostar da situação, mas não iria começar a agir como um bebê e começar a se lamentar sobre o assunto.

.

Tão logo ela puxou um cobertor de sua bolsa, Sakura quase engasgou com sua própria saliva com a próxima coisa que saíra da boca de Sasuke.

- Você pode curar isso? - ele perguntou, seus dedos passaram levemente pelo hematoma no rosto.

- S-sim. - respondeu a kunoichi completamente chocada que Sasuke tivesse _admitido _que não só foi ferido, mas que a lesão o estava incomodando. O choque levou-a a olhar para Sasuke como uma idiota com os olhos arregalados.

.

- Você vai? - Sasuke perguntou e Sakura não tinha certeza se aquilo era sua imaginação notando nele uma irritação leve ou não.

Balançando a cabeça ligeiramente, Sakura rapidamente colocou o choque de lado e disse: - Seria o mesmo que acabar com o propósito de ter agredido você. Eu acho que eu prefiro que você sofra.

Quando Sasuke simplesmente deu-lhe um olhar estóico antes de ir tomar seu posto de vigilancia, Sakura sentiu o nó no estômago.

.

Após 15 minutos tentando dormir, mas na verdade, apenas mastigando o lábio em culpa, ela arrancou o cobertor e foi até o galho onde Sasuke estava sentado.

Ele observou enquanto ela chegou ao galho de árvore diante de si, fazendo-a sentir um pouco auto-consciente de sua presença. Sakura facilmente espantou tal sensação lembrando que era ele com o queixo inchado.

E deixando uma luz esverdeada fluir de sua mão pequena, Sakura apertou os dentes e pegou o queixo dele, inclinou sua cabeça para lhe dar um melhor acesso. Quando ele estremeceu com a pressão de sua mão, Sakura disse um rápido. - Então..

.

E a ferida estava curada em questão de um minuto mais tarde.

A luz verde cessou enquanto o Uchiha esfregava o queixo agora curado.

- Você mudou de idéia . - disse ele, afirmando um fato.

.

Sakura soltou um suspiro pesado enquanto jogava a perna por cima do ramo se preparando para voltar para o chão da floresta.

- Você me fez sentir culpada e eu não conseguia dormir. Embora deva dizer que estou surpresa de que você tenha pedido a minha ajuda.

.

Sakura olhou para ele curiosamente enquanto o moço apenas deu de ombros.

Sentindo-se desconfortável com seu olhar sem emoção, ela murmurou um rápido _"Boa noite "_ antes de deslizar do ramo e pousar no chão com um _baque_ surdo.

Deitando-se mais uma vez, Sakura não conseguia afastar o pensamento que atravessava sua cabeça nesse instante.

Ela tinha estado errada...

... Ele havia mudado.

.

.

**Continua.**

. .

. .

* * *

><p><em>E aí amores, curtiram?<em>

_Perceberam que a 'tensão' entre os dois já está começando a aumentar ne. (saku-chan se deu conta que sasuke-kun já não é o mesmo de antes... )  
><em>

_Uhmmm as coisas vão ficar muito melhores depois que chegarem em Oto, podem apostar nisso ;D_

_.  
><em>

_Nah, bom, quanto ao ritmo de postagens, estava pensando em fazer algo do tipo **3** vezes por semana durante as férias... Acho que assim tá bom ne (contanto que as senhoritas apareçam, estaremos aqui com mais posts ;)_

_._

_Agora flores, vamos que vamos,_

_por favor não esqueçam de deixar **recadinhos** pra fic, _

_Bjitos,_

_hime ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Ps<strong>: Os** reviews** dessa fic serão respondidos daqui **2** postagens.


	6. Welcome

_Galera =)  
><em>

_Nah antes de deixá-las com mais um cpt, eu PROMETO que respondo** pms** ainda essa semana. Prometo mesmo =)_

_**Reviews** também =)_

_Hoje não vai dar porque, caraaaaa, apareceram (do nada) um monte de coisas (chatas/legais/cansativas/longe/perto/de tudo quanto é canto) pra fazer e se não o fizer minhas pessoas queridas vão me matar (mesmo) hehe_

_Logo, **até o final da semana** volto pra responder tudinho e por algumas leituras em dia, ok =)_

_(durante essa semana teremos muitos cpts postados de fics diversas (cpts previamente prontos), fiquem de olho ;D)_

_._

_Also: Vou fazer um pequena viagem e ficar uns dias fora BUT: devo postar alguns cpts que já havia preparado, então fiquem de boa que as fics aparecerão tá ;)_

_._

_ Bom, galera, é isso ;D_

_Enjoy it e arigatou por estar sempre presente =)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Betado por Strikis<em>

**.  
><strong>

**Capítulo VI**

.  
><em>Welcome<em>

_._

_Boas-vindas_

_._

* * *

><p>Congelando-se em total choque ao longo do caminho à Vila, Sakura não pode evitar senão ficar boquiaberta.<p>

Lembrou-se das inúmeras bases subterrâneas pelas quais estivera com Naruto, quando eles estavam procurando por Sasuke, mas ao ver essa diante de si, Sakura simplesmente não podia imaginar em que seus olhos estavam vendo.

.

A vila foi criada em um vale, um rio em zig zag cortando por todo o caminho.

As colinas gramadas formavam uma barreira natural permitindo-se ter uma visão panorâmica de onde estava no momento. Era simplesmente lindo. O rio reluzia à luz do sol da tarde e os campos de arroz fluindo em cascata ao longo da colina oposta formando uma vista linda com o vento soprando. A própria Vila era um complexo labirinto de edifícios e estradas embelezadas por árvores e plantas nativas de Oto.

.

Com os olhos arregalados, Sakura olhou para ver Sasuke olhando para ela. Vê-lo em pé diante de Otokagure, _sua_ Vila, Sakura sentiu uma enorme sensação **assombrosa **- Sasuke, você...

- Vamos . - disse Sasuke e Sakura estava ao seu lado quando ele se virou para continuar em direção à vila.

.

Ela se perguntou se ele estava simplesmente tentando ser modesto ou se havia outra razão para estar pondo para baixo seus feitos recentes.

Tornar Oto em belo lugar como esse, isso com certeza não fora algo fácil. Isso fez Sakura se perguntar o que exatamente tinha acontecido durante aqueles anos em que eles estiveram separados.

.

Entrando na Vila, Sakura pensou que a idéia de passar um ano inteiro havia mudado. Ela tinha chegado a assumir que seria forçada a permanecer no subterrâneo para treinar médicos assim como Kabuto, mas agora as coisas não pareciam tão ruins assim.

Enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas onde Sakura assumiu que ficaria hospedada, muitos dos aldeões pararam o que estavam fazendo para dizer um _oi _a Sasuke. Fiel à sua natureza, Sasuke deu-lhes apenas um breve aceno de cabeça como cumprimento e então eles continuaram com suas atividades.

Sakura não pode evitar senão se perguntar o quanto toda aquela atenção o irritava.

.

Andaram por mais dez minutos ou mais, antes de se aproximar de uma casa de dois andares, de tamanho moderado. Ela franziu o cenho. Era grande demais para ela, mas não conseguia pensar em qualquer outro lugar para onde mais eles ainda precisariam ir.

Entrando, Sakura observou Sasuke retirar suas sandálias ninjas e ela fez o mesmo antes que a curiosidade fosse mais forte e finalmente perguntasse.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui? De quem é esta casa?

- Minha.

Sakura assentiu silenciosamente quando Sasuke olhou para ela, antes de caminhar até a primeira porta à direita. Sakura o seguiu até o que parecia ser uma sala e subiu as escadas para o segundo andar.

.

Abrindo a primeira porta à sua esquerda, deixando Sakura entrar na frente, ele disse, - Este é seu quarto.

A cabeça da kunoichi virou tão rápido que quase teve um torcicolo.

- _O quê? -_ disse ela num misto de surpresa e horror. - Eu tenho que viver com você?

.

Ela notou o ligeiro franzir de testa do rapaz como se suas palavras o tivesse ferido de alguma forma, mas tão logo, as linhas de expressão suavizaram e nada poderia ser dito sobre o que ele realmente estava sentindo no momento.

- Você viu toda a construção na Vila?

- Sim, - respondeu Sakura, não tendo certeza em onde ele queria chegar.

- Muitas famílias estão compartilhando casas ainda.

.

Sakura imediatamente sentiu o rosto queimar. É claro! Sasuke não podia simplesmente retirar uma família à espera de uma casa para disponibilizar para ela. Sentia-se como uma tola egoísta agora.

Baixando a cabeça, ela disse: - Desculpe, eu não percebi.

- Está tudo bem, - disse Sasuke.

Depois de um silêncio constrangedor, Sasuke prosseguiu: - Eu vou deixar você se acomodar.

.

Sakura ficou surpresa quando ele desapareceu pela porta no final do corredor.

Ele se movia como um fantasma.

Suspirando, deixou cair a bolsa no chão ao lado de sua nova cama e desabou sobre ela e começou a fitar o teto.

.

O vento quente de verão soprava pelas janelas abertas antes que um som suave começasse a tilintar pelo ar.

- Sinos dos ventos? - Sakura murmurou, com uma careta antes que um sorriso hesitante se formasse nos lábios.

.

Ela supunha que isso era _Oto_ kagure e o ruído bonito quase soara como uma recepção calorosa.

- Talvez este ano não seja tão terrível, afinal.

.

. .

. .

**Continua**

* * *

><p><em>E aí, pessoas, o que acharam?<em>

_Tipoooo Saku-chan morando na mesma casa que Sasuke-kun... uhmmmmmmm será que_

_isso vai prestar?_

_Deixem suas opiniões ;D_

_Bjitos,_

_e até loguinho ;)_

_Hime._

* * *

><p><strong>Ps<strong>:

_1 Os** reviews** dessa fic serão respondidos daqui **1** postagem._

_._

_2 **à Kekedia**: Nah mulher, eu acho sim que a senhorita devia votar a escrever._

_Essas coisas estão no sangue da gente =)_

_E olha, fiquei feliz em saber que gostou do meu coment *maluco* hehe_

_Fazia tempo que não lia algo para o anime - e tão quente - *apanha*_

_(ah sim, e obrigada pelas dicas! I'll take a look at that :)_

_;D_


	7. Home Sweet Home

**Ok gatinhas, voltamos com mais um =)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Betado por Strikis<em>

**.  
><strong>

**Capítulo VII**

**.  
><strong>_Home Sweet Home_

_._

_Lar Doce Lar_

_._

* * *

><p>Era oficial, Sakura decidiu quando acordou na manhã seguinte, ela tinha cometido o maior erro de sua vida.<p>

Oto era agradável, muito pitoresca e ontem as pessoas pareceram legais o suficiente, mas simplesmente não era Konoha. Em Konoha, ela tinha uma rotina, uma vida. Ou pelo menos algo próximo a isso e ela poderia ficar tranqüila sem ter interferências em sua rotina de trabalho.

Ela habilmente ignorava a voz em sua cabeça (que soava muito parecida com a de Ino) zombando: _Workaholic__*****__._

_.  
><em>

Ainda assim, Sakura estava confortável em Konoha.

Agora, porém, ela estava deitada em uma cama estranha regada à luz do sol. O que era _exatamente_ que ela deveria fazer aqui? Iria ensinar, era até agora toda a informação que dispunha, mas isso era apenas por seis horas por dia, na melhor das hipóteses. E as 18 horas restantes? Claro que estaria dormindo. Se ela realmente o fizesse, iria ficar com um longo (o mais logo de todos) tempo somente para conseguir dormir. Sakura franziu o cenho.

- Droga, - murmurou, - oito horas _disso._

_.  
><em>

Como se na sugestão, um pássaro soltou um forte grito.

Olhando para o teto, Sakura chutou as cobertas e ficou de pé.

Chafurdar em auto-piedade não iria ajudar em nada!

Pegando sua bolsa, ela tirou uma muda de roupa decidindo que poderia muito bem ir tomar um banho e se preparar para seu primeiro dia em Otokagure.

.

Pondo a cabeça para fora da porta, ela olhou para o fim do corredor para ver se a porta do quarto de Sasuke estava fechada – e sentir o traço de chakra dele ainda dentro do quarto.

Mordendo o lábio, abriu sua própria porta um pouco mais antes de partir em passos apressados para o banheiro em frente ao seu quarto. Fechando a porta rapidamente atrás de si, Sakura soltou um pequeno suspiro de alívio.

Ela conseguiu encontrar o banheiro com bastante facilidade. Mas foi então que percebeu que não estava simplesmente dividindo a casa com Sasuke, mas o_ banheiro_ também.

Ainda assim, disse a si mesma, que iria levar isso na boa porque, bem, poderia ser pior.

.

No momento em que ela pisou sob a água morna, ouviu passos vindo cada vez mais perto, seu coração batendo mais rápido e mais rápido, até que os passos pararam bem diante da porta do banheiro. Sua respiração presa na garganta enquanto sua mente gritava:_ putz! como posso ser tão horrivelmente azarada!_

Depois de alguns segundos tensos os passos se afastaram novamente.

Sakura soltou o fôlego. _Mas_ é _claro que_ Sasuke ouviu a água correndo lá dentro. Ainda assim, ela pensou consigo mesma, na próxima vez teria de trancar a porta simplesmente pela saúde e paz de seu espírito.

.

Quando ela saiu do box cheio de vapor quente - Sakura foi pegar uma toalha debaixo do armário da pia. E quando os encontrou vazios, ela quis gritar. _Onde diabos estava seu cérebro hoje?_ Só porque guardava as toalhas em um lugar não significa que Sasuke iria colocá-las no mesmo lugar.

Olhando em volta do banheiro, ela não viu qualquer tipo de armário ou gaveta.

Seu rosto queimou quando percebeu suas duas opções. **Primeira** - colocar sua roupa suja e praticamente desfazer o efeito que o banho realizara ou **Segunda **- ver se podia encontrar uma toalha sem esbarrar em Sasuke ... nua.

.

Fechando os olhos, Sakura tentou pensar em onde as toalhas poderiam estar.

Lembrou-se de uma porta estreita ao lado do banheiro - tinha que ser um armário de roupa de algum tipo. Reunindo toda a coragem que tinha em si, Sakura decidiu que iria verificar e se não houvesse qualquer toalha lá, ela acabaria colocando sua roupa suja novamente.

.

Tomando fôlego, Sakura abriu um pouco mais a porta do corredor.

Prestes a dar um passo para fora de seu santuário, ela notou uma coisa - Azul escuro - poderia realmente ser? – Uma toalha no chão em frente a porta do banheiro.

Sem se quer olhar ao redor. Ela a pegou de forma ligeira e fechou a porta depressa - seu coração agora batendo em um ritmo irregular, lembrou-se imediatamente do medo que sentira de Sasuke encontrá-la assim. Enrolando a toalha em torno de si e saboreando a sensação boa de estar segura naquele envolto, Sakura decidiu que teria que se lembrar de agradecê-lo algum dia desses.

.

Depois de vestir-se e pondo o cabelo úmido em um rabo de cavalo, Sakura se aventurou até a cozinha, pronta para ter uma pequena conversa, mas para sua surpresa, não havia sequer uma alma viva lá.

Ela franziu a testa até que viu um bilhete deixado sobre o balcão.

* * *

><p><em>Sakura,<em>

_Aqui estão as direções de onde você precisa encontrar o outro medic-nin._

—_Sasuke_

* * *

><p>Sakura leu as instruções cruas e enfiou o bilhete no bolso antes de procurar na geladeira algo para comer.<p>

Se decidindo por uma simples cumbuca de cereais, Sakura comeu rápido o suficiente antes de decidir verificar onde iria iniciar suas 'aulas' hoje. Não faria mal nenhum sair mais cedo, especialmente considerando que poderia se perder pelo caminho.

. . .

Naquela noite, depois de ensinar num curso intensivo e exaustivo sobre os princípios básicos de:_ Ser um medic-nin_, Sakura decidiu que talvez seu tempo aqui não seria tão difícil de ser preenchido.

Iria encontrar algo rápido para comer no jantar, Sakura não podia esperar para rever sua cama nova. E adormecer aquela noite.

E foi então que percebeu que não tinha visto Sasuke durante todo o dia.

E o fato a irritou mais do que acreditava que deveria.

. .

. .

_**Workaholic**: Aquele que trabalha exacerbadamente. _

**Continua.**

. .

. .

* * *

><p><em>E aí?<em>

_Viram só, será que sakura-chan está sentindo **falta** do sasuke-kun?_

_heheh isso foi meio rápido hahah_

_Bom, amores, **recadinhos** são sempre legais =)_

_Bejitos e volto amanha com **Frozen** =))_

_hime._

* * *

><p><strong>Ps<strong>:

**1** Recomendo a música **Brighter Than Sunshine** de **Aqualung** (a música que inspirou a autora OWHF a escrever algumas fics da série de ones Brighter Than Sunshine ;)

**2** Respondendo **Pms** agora(e quase todos os** reviews** já foram respondidos =)))

**3** Jan, gatinha, você é uma fofa! (e eu adoro papear contigo por email e a propósito, estou rindo muito com seus recados hehe =))

**4** Amores, gostaria de relembrar que há uma lista de divulgação das fics da hime (por sinal teve att hoje), quem quiser fazer parte, deixe email de contato ;D

**5** (e último, prometo hehe) relembro que as att nos meses de **aulas** serão **reduzidas** hein - cerca de **3** a** 4** att por **mês**. (estou postando zilhares de coisas agora porque quero adiantar as postagens, mas durante as aulas isso é realmente impossível D;) - Portando: Farei o possível para att a **maior parte** das fics logo ainda em fevereiro - conforme as leitoras apareçam ;D


	8. Domestic Deviance

_Ok, pessoas, mais uma postagem. _

_Lembrando que, devido à 'instalibidades' do site devo somente postar fics **drabbles** e **ones-shot** durante, ao menos, até a **metade** de fevereiro._

.

_Lembrando que a fic **OBHandHH** está com quase 100% da tradução pronta, envio o finalzinho pra Strikis betar até o final de fevereiro =) - arigatou, flor!_

_E, bem, é isso._

_No mais, just enjoy it =)**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Betado por Strikis<em>

...

**Capítulo ** **VIII  
><strong>

_.  
><em>

_Domestic Deviance_

_Desvios domésticos_

_.._

* * *

><p><em>..<br>_

Sakura tinha estado oficialmente em Otokagure por uma semana inteira e nesse ínterim, viu Sasuke apenas duas vezes.

A primeira vez tinha sido um encontro desconfortável no corredor. Ela saiu de seu quarto assim como ele, e acabou indo na mesma direção dele. Depois de um minuto enervante ou algo assim, ela disse um "_oi"_ e ele acenou com a cabeça antes de caminhar e passar por ela.

A segunda vez foi na varanda. Ela estava voltando para casa e ele estava saindo. Desta vez, ela se recusou a ser a única a dizer a primeira palavra.

Nenhum dos dois falou.

.

Era estranho, pensou Sakura, enquanto ficava acordada à noite ouvindo as cigarras.

Viver com Sasuke era como viver com um fantasma.

Não podia considerar exatamente o mesmo que viver sozinha. Algumas coisas sempre apareciam em locais diferentes dos quais vira pela última vez, para começar, e havia também pequenas coisas como o incidente da toalha. Ou quando usara o restinho de leite. Ela pretendia comprar mais quando voltasse do trabalho, mas acabou esquecendo.

Na manhã seguinte, uma nova embalagem de leite estava bem na porta da geladeira. E o café! Sakura não conseguia explicar como era bom que Sasuke se levantasse mais cedo do que ela, e o café estava sempre pronto exatamente no momento em que ela costumava tomar o café da manhã.

.

Era bastante agradável ter alguém, pensou Sakura, para compartilhar as responsabilidades do dia-a-dia.

Ainda assim, estava realmente começando a irritá-la o fato de que nunca o via em casa.

Argumentou consigo mesma pelos primeiros dias que essa sensação era puro absurdo. Ela ainda deveria estar frustrada com ele e grata pelo espaço que o mesmo havia dado a ela, mas pensando bem na questão, Sakura estava começando a se sentir solitária.

Supôs que poderia tentar fazer amigos em Oto, mas nem sabia por onde começar! A vila ainda era um grande mistério para ela. Tudo o que tinha visto era o que estava ao longo de seu caminho para o trabalho e para o centro de treinamento.

Assim, sem outra opção em vista, Sakura concluiu que teria apenas que lidar com a situação em questão.

Isso foi o que a levou a decidir vir para casa mais cedo do treinamento e fazer o jantar.

.

Ela estava no meio de fazer exatamente isso quando ouviu a porta da frente abrir e fechar.

Sorrindo para si mesma, a moça caminhou até porta da cozinha para dizer a Sasuke que o jantar estaria pronto em 15 minutos. No entanto não teve a chance, quando notou que o _foyer_***** já estava vazio.

.

Atravessando o corredor, ela só conseguiu ver Sasuke nas escadas antes de desaparecer no andar de cima.

Franzindo a testa, encolheu os ombros e decidiu que só poderia encontrá-lo quando estivesse tudo pronto.

.

Depois de colocar tudo na mesa, Sakura sorriu para si própria e foi buscar Sasuke.

Não havia nenhuma maneira de alguém poder recusar uma refeição como essa. Especialmente cheirando tão bem!

Batendo na porta do quarto de Sasuke, as sobrancelhas de Sakura franziram ligeiramente quando ele abriu apenas o suficiente para ver seu rosto.

Ele não disse nada, simplesmente olhou para ela com expectativa.

Engolindo em seco, Sakura disse: - Eu fiz o jantar.

- Estou ocupado, - respondeu o moço quando voltou para seu quarto.

E enquanto Sakura murmurava um - Oh, E-eu-sei que você está ocupado, só que eu acho... - a porta se fechou suavemente em seu rosto.

.

Precisou de muita força de vontade para não pôr a maldita porta para baixo, mas ela se conteve e voltou e foi comer a comida olhando com uma careta muito feia para a cadeira vazia à sua frente.

Foi quando decidiu que se ele queria bancar o idiota, aquela seria a última vez que faria algo de bom para ele!

.

Enquanto limpava tudo, no entanto, sua raiva em relação a ele foi diminuindo (um pouquinho). Porque ela sabia que ele realmente poderia estar ocupado. Ele estava no meio da criação de uma Vila inteira!

Suspirando, Sakura preparou um prato para ele e guardou-o na geladeira em seguida.

Apagando as luzes da cozinha, ela subiu as escadas para se preparar para dormir.

.

Foi cerca de quatro horas depois que ouviu passos passarem por sua porta.

Franzindo a testa, ela silenciosamente deixou o calor de sua cama e foi escada abaixo para ouvir Sasuke ligar o micro-ondas. Com bastante cuidado e o mais silenciosamente que pôde, Sakura esgueirou-se até a porta da cozinha, ao mesmo tempo em que o microondas apitou.

.

Ela sorriu para si mesma quando viu Sasuke retirar o prato que ela havia preparado para ele.

Ele estava encostado no balcão enquanto comia. Ela não sabia o que a possuíra para continuar parada lá e vê-lo _comer,_ mas quando ele colocou o prato na lava-louças e bocejou, Sakura notou as olheiras sob seus olhos.

.

Percebendo que ele estava prestes a voltar lá para cima, ela escorregou de volta para seu quarto a tempo de ouvi-lo chegar ao topo das escadas.

Envolvendo a coberta em torno de si, Sakura decidiu que era hora de descobrir o que exatamente Sasuke tinha feito durante os últimos sete anos.

.

. .

**Foyer**: Uma espécie de sala de estar.

.

**Continua.**

.

* * *

><p><em>E aí?<em>

_Sasuke-kun e saku-chan estão lentamente começando a se acostumar (aturar?) a presença um do outro._

_Será que leva tempo?_

_Hehehe vamos ver =)_

_O próximo cpt posto muito em breve,_

_nos vemos ;D_

_e** reviews** são amigos (é serio, são mesmo =)_

_Bjitos_

_Hime._

* * *

><p><strong>Ps:<strong>

_Eu tenho demorado zilhares de anos pra **responder Pms** e** reviews.**_

_Gomen._

_*bate na hime*_

_Mas aos poucos tenho respondido tudinho =D_

_.  
><em>

_Ah e sim, _

_lembrando a quem tem me deixado **emails de contat**o para add **à lista de divulgação da hime**:_

_Pessoas, alguns emails vieram cortados ou simplesmente tem voltado. _

_Então, quando forem deixar seus contatos, por favor façam da seguinte forma:_

_ dokugapri**arroba**yahoo**ponto**de_

_._

_Assim, conseguirei visualizá-los e poderei add as senhoritas à lista e responder seus recadinhos =D_


	9. Sincerely Sakura

_Oi flores =D_

_Cá estamos com mais um =))_

_**. . .**_

* * *

><p><em>Betado por Strikis<em>

. .

**Capítulo** **IX**

.  
><em>Sincerely Sakura<em>

_Sinceramente, Sakura_

_. _

* * *

><p><em> .<br>_

_Querido__ Naruto,_

_Oi._ _Como foi sua missão?_ _Boa, eu espero__._ _Se você está sangrando, com dor ou ferido por favor, vá para o hospital._ Agora.

_Eu sei que você_ acha _que não precisa, mas sabe como eu me preocupo._ _Tudo curado?_ _Se não, pare de ler e_ vá para o _maldito_ hospital_._ _Eu vou saber se você não for._

_.  
><em>

_Lá vai você, agora não se sente melhor?_

_Então suponho que você esteja se perguntando por que eu deixei essa carta e por que eu não estava esperando por você com uma tigela de ramen no Ichiraku né?_ _Eu tenho uma missão._ _E sei que você está pensando, 'Por que deixar uma carta? Eu teria descoberto de qualquer maneira pela Baa-chan'_ _A propósito, você realmente precisa mostrar algum respeito__._ _Bem, é um pouco mais do que apenas uma simples missão._ _Não entre em pânico._ _Eu não estou em perigo._ _É apenas ..._ _Eu queria ser a pessoa a te dizer isto mesmo que seja através de uma carta._

_Atualmente estou no Som._ _Com Sasuke._

_Naruto fique calmo e pare de gritar obscenidades._ _Seus vizinhos já estão em seu juízo final__._ _Respire fundo._

_.  
><em>

_Tudo bem, aqui está o que eu sei:_

_Sasuke assumiu Otokagure._ _Como e quando, não tenho certeza__._ _Ele veio com um tratado de paz, por isso estou tomando isso como um bom sinal._ _Ele pediu que eu viesse e formasse um grupo de ninjas médicos._ _Só espero que não sejam clones do Kabutos._ _Quanto a Sasuke, eu não o vi ainda._ _Desculpe._ _Gostaria de lhe dizer como ele está, mas só me encontrarei com ele depois que deixar essa carta no seu apartamento._

_Tsunade confia nele e eu honestamente não sei ao certo o que pensar._ _Estou chateada além de qualquer medida de ter que ficar longe de Konoha por um ano (talvez você possa me visitar?). Também estou nervosa de estar indo para o Som__._ _Eu não me dou bem nesses lugares escuros e úmidos e subterrâneos, mas vou sobreviver._

_Eu sei que você vai começar a se preocupar, mas não se preocupe._ _Eu vou ficar bem!_ _Prometo._ _Só não sei o que pensar sobre isso, sabe?_ _Sou capaz de ficar no Som por um ano, mas Sasuke!_ _Eu nunca fui capaz de entendê-lo como você consegue e eu sei que nunca conseguirei._

_Eu queria que você estivesse aqui._

_Atenciosamente,_ _  
><em>_Sakura_

_PS - Era a minha vez de pagar Ichiraku._ Há _dinheiro no envelope._ _É o suficiente para duas pessoas._ _Leve Hinata com você, ok?_ _Além disso, fique à vontade para comer a comida da minha casa!_ _vai estragar se não comer logo._

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

Naruto estava franzindo a testa quando terminou de ler a última frase. —Com muito cuidado, dobrou a carta ao meio, colocou-a de volta no envelope – e certificando-se de que estava segura sobre a mesa - então saiu correndo de seu apartamento, bateu a porta e grito: _**- BAA-CHAAAAN! **_

_.  
><em>

Ignorando metade da vila gritando para ele calar a boca enquanto corria pelas ruas até a Torre da Hokage, Naruto invadiu o escritório de Tsunade. Estava prestes a abrir a boca quando Tsunade disse: - Não.

- Mas, Baa-chan! - protestou Naruto. - Você não pode esperar que eu apenas sente aqui enquanto Sasuke e Sakura estão...

- Eu posso e vou. - disse Tsunade. - Primeiro, Sakura é uma moça crescida. Ela pode cuidar de si mesma. Quanto a Sasuke, eu sei que é difícil pra você, mas vai ter que esperar. Mal acabamos de fazer uma aliança com Oto. E eu estou confiando no Uchiha, e também não vou ignorar o fato de que ele treinou com Orochimaru ou o fato de que ele é agora líder da vila desse homem. Você vai esperar.

- O inferno! - disse Naruto. Ele estaria amaldiçoado se apenas ficasse ali enquanto sua melhor amiga estava a apenas dois dias de viagem.

.

- Naruto! – disse Tsunade, ira pesando em sua voz. - Se você ousar colocar apenas o dedo do pé pra fora desta Vila sem a minha permissão ou um rolo de missão, eu juro pra você, vou me certificar pessoalmente que você nunca seja elegível para o título de Hokage.

- O quê! - gritou o loiro. - Você não pode fazer isso!

- Eu posso e vou. Isto é para seu próprio bem e a segurança desta Vila. Você vai esperar até que receba permissão para ir para Otogakure.

.

Naruto zombou, resmungando todas as maldições que sabia baixinho enquanto saía do escritório de Tsunade.

.

A velha bruxa pode ter ganho a batalha, mas Naruto seria condenado se desistisse tão facilmente!

Ela teria que ceder eventualmente.

.

. .

* * *

><p><em>Ahaha imaginem a indignação do loirinho ao saber que sua Sakura-chan foi pra Oto ficar com o Teme!<em>

_Tipoooooooo_

_*apanha*_

_Nah amores, digam, **curtiram**?_

_Espero que sim =D_

_Deixo um beijinho e nos vemos em breve =)_

_Hime._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ps:<strong>_

_Respondi todas as pms hoje de manhã =DD _

_(Jaque, amanha a gente continua o papo =) E sim, o que foi aquilo? *sem comentários* hahah =DD_


	10. Otokagure

**Mais um =D**

* * *

><p><em>Betado por Strikis<em>

**__ _. . .___**

**Capítulo X**

.

_Otokagure_

___ _. . .____

* * *

><p>Sakura estava deitada em sua cama, o sol da manhã derramando-se sobre si enquanto debatia se iria se levantar ou simplesmente dormir o dia inteiro. Afinal, era seu primeiro dia de folga e o próximo seria daqui a ao menos um mês.<p>

- Eu realmente quero desperdiçar meu dia dormindo? - murmurou, rolando para o lado e deixando as pálpebras caírem.

.

Seus olhos abriram novamente quando ouviu a porta de Sasuke abrir e seus passos soarem pelo corredor rumo a escada. Carrancuda, Sakura olhou para o relógio no criado-mudo. Eram oito horas. Isso era estranho. Sasuke normalmente já teria partido antes que ela acordasse de manhã e isso acontecia por volta das sete. Será que ele dormiu demais?

.

Sakura lembrou de algumas noites atrás e olheiras sob os olhos de Sasuke. Pensando bem, Sasuke não só saia antes dela, mas geralmente retornava para casa após ela também.

_E depois as pessoas me chamam de workaholic_, pensou Sakura a kunoichi jogando as cobertas de lado. Escorregou para fora da cama, tirou o short e a camiseta com a qual dormira, antes de se vestir.

Já estava na hora dela obter algumas respostas.

.

Depois de tomar um café-da-manhã rápido, Sakura já estava fora de casa e pronta para fazer alguma coisa durante seu dia livre. Decidindo seguir a direção oposta do centro de treinamento, tudo o que havia ao longo desse caminho eram construções - ela estava caminhando para o coração da Vila.

Sakura ainda não conseguia entender quão bonita Otokagure realmente era.

O caminho de terra pelo qual caminhava era limitado pela margem de um belo rio. A borda da água forrada com pequenos arbustos com poucas flores amarelas. Ela ouviu o coaxar de um sapo, imediatamente pensou em Naruto, antes de voltar para dentro da água. Pelo que tinha visto, parecia que a vida selvagem não estava prestes a ser colocada de lado pelas construções em curso. Ao longo do caminho também havia campos de flores silvestres. De vez em quando, passava por uma casa semi-construída.

.

Não muito tempo depois, seguiu para a parte principal da vila.

As pessoas estavam espalhadas ao longo da rua, entrando e saindo de lojas e Sakura não podia acreditar no cheiro maravilhoso que vinha dos alimentos expostos nos stands. Logo descobriu que esta parte da vila era um labirinto completo, mas percebeu que poderia sempre se orientar a partir do telhado de um dos edifícios.

.

Uma hora e uma dúzia de pessoas diferentes mais tarde, Sakura já estava além da frustração. Perguntaria sobre Sasuke, mas ninguém lhe daria uma resposta direta! Ou era, _'Sasuke-sama é um líder maravilhoso_ ", ou" _Só porque você vive com ele não significa que ele vai se apaixonar por você!_ "

Por acaso era costume ser um irritante distraído em Otokagure!

.

Sakura tinha feito seu caminho até o centro do mercado depois de pegar alguns bolinhos de uma das barracas de comida.

Comendo sua comida, a moça observava os outros aldeões.

Por que isso tinha que ser tão difícil? Tudo o que queria era saber o que Sasuke estava planejando!

.

Dando outra mordida frustrada, ela decidiu descansar um pouco. E rapidamente localizar um banco desocupado.

Fitando ao redor, a moça se viu apaixonando-se ainda mais por essa vila. Tudo sobre este lugar parecia deixá-la sem fôlego. _Inferno_, era quase como se fosse projetada especialmente para ela. Não havia uma única coisa que não gostava.

.

Onde se sentou, o mercado ficava em oposição às estradas sinuosas. No centro havia uma fonte de água – água borbulhando na superfície mais alta, deslizando para baixo pela pedra esculpida em forma de bacia. Sakura encontrou sua frustração lentamente se esvaindo enquanto observava crianças correrem até a fonte só para o simples ato de jogar uma pequena moeda. E toda vez que o faziam, acabavam assustando um pequeno bando de passarinhos que pairavam nas proximidades lutando por algumas migalhas espalhadas.

- Este lugar ... - sussurrou Sakura enquanto seus olhos vagavam para os campos de arroz cobrindo as colinas a oeste e indo de volta para as lojas cheias em torno de si.

- É relaxante, não é. - veio uma voz à sua esquerda.

.

Depois de vacilar em surpresa e se sentir como uma tola por não sentir o homem se aproximar, Sakura olhou para cima para ver um rapaz alto com cabeça alaranjada sorrindo para ela.

- Posso sentar? - perguntou ele.

- Oh! - disse, afastando-se um pouco para dar-lhe mais espaço. - Claro.

- Obrigado.

.

Sakura olhou para o homem que fitava a fonte no momento. _Estranho._

Comendo o último bolinho, Sakura começou a brincar com o espeto de madeira entre os dedos e ignorar o estranho ao seu lado.

E depois de engolir o bolinho, decidiu que poderia muito bem tentar iniciar algum tipo de conversa.

Estendendo a mão, ela sorriu e disse: - A propósito, meu nome é Sakura.

Ele sorriu, apertou sua mão. –Juugo.

- Então, um.. - disse, colocando as mãos no colo. – Você morava aqui quando Orochimaru estava no poder?

.

Aquilo foi sutil, pensou Sakura, embora estivesse se sentindo como uma completa idiota. Quando Juugo olhou para ela e franziu a testa, Sakura acreditou que tinha irritado o homem. Embora não pudesse culpá-lo - _como alguém poderia ter gostado de estar sob a liderança do Orochimaru?_

- Na verdade eu costumava ser um prisioneiro do Som.

.

Sakura sentiu como se tivesse acabado de levar um tapa no rosto e, pensando bem, foi bem merecido.

- E-eu sinto muito - disse, inclinando a cabeça ligeiramente. - Eu sou de Konoha, sabe, e Sasuke é um velho amig…companheiro meu. Eu só estou curiosa sobre as coisas que tem acontecido aqui.

Sakura imediatamente sentiu-se como uma idiota tentando remedar a situação.

.

- Entendo. - disse Juugo e Sakura esperava com ansiedade por ele continuar - Tudo começou depois que Orochimaru foi morto. Os presos se revoltaram, matando alguns guardas, enquanto a maioria fugiu, pois Orochimaru não estava mais por perto. Foi realmente um feito considerando que a maioria deles não tinha qualquer tipo de formação shinobi.

- Veja, todos os do moradores aqui são ex-prisioneiros que não poderiam voltar para casa ou não têm mais um lar para onde voltar. Sasuke tinha deixado este lugar um caos para ir matar seu irmão, então um dia de repente ele voltou e de alguma forma conseguiu fazer com que todos se organizassem. Eu não sei por que ele voltou, mas uma coisa eu sei, se não fosse por ele, essas pessoas teriam matado uns aos outros agora.

Juugo olhou para ela, sorrindo. - Ele é um bom homem.

- Sim. - disse Sakura, olhando para seu colo em contemplação. -Ele é.

.

A kunoichi sentiu a confusão sobre Sasuke apenas crescer mais agora.

Ele voltar para ajudar todas essas pessoas, isso simplesmente não soava típico do Sasuke que ela conhecia. O Sasuke do qual se lembrava teria lhes dito para ficar mais fortes para da próxima vez não terem que depender de ninguém.

_O que mudou?_

_.  
><em>

- Foi bom falar com você. - disse Juugo e Sakura rapidamente levantou a cabeça para vê-lo ficar de pé.

- Sim. - e concordou. – Foi sim.

Com um tchau ligeiro, Sakura assistiu Juugo ir embora.

**__ _. . .___**

**__ _. . .___ Continua__ _. . .___ **

**__ _. . .___**

* * *

><p><em>Galerinha, o que acharam? Sasuke-kun, o sanguinário tornou-se Sasuke-kun, o Salvador?<em>

_(nani?)  
><em>

_Bom, personas, logo logo tem mais dessa fic =D_

_._

_Quanto à estréia do clubinho de tradução "As tradutora ponto com",_

_bem, adiamos porque o ffnet, anteontem, ficou com 'problemas tecnicos' novamente. (não sei vocês, mas eu nem mesmo consegui acessar a minha conta D:)_

_._

_Mas tá de boa, logo logo o clubinho terá sua estréia =DD_

_._

_E antes de ir, gostaria de me desculpar por estar com Pms e respostas de reviews atrasadas (gomen) - Pretendo responder ainda essa semana =)_

_._

_E se tudo der certo, ainda em fevereiro, teremos att de Frozen, the window, em nove dias e outras =))_

_._

_Bom flores, vou indo =)_

_Nos vemos ;D_

_Hime._


	11. Hysteria

**Mais outro =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Betado por Strikis<em>

**__ _. . .___**

**Capítulo XI **

_._  
><em>Hysteria<em>

_.  
><em>

_Histeria_

**__ _. . .___**

* * *

><p>Sakura estava andando de volta pelo caminho que tomara para ir ao mercado.<p>

Seria tão surreal vê-lo à noite. O fraco barulhinho de vaga-lumes sobre a água e o burburinho maçante dos grilos. Mas ela realmente não conseguia ser capaz de apreciá-lo. Muitas perguntas estavam pairando em seus pensamentos.

.

Depois de definir que esta manhã obteria respostas, tudo o que realmente conseguiu foram mais perguntas, mas a maior de todas e que não conseguia deixar sua mente era: Por quê?

.

Juugo disse que Sasuke voltou após derrotar seu irmão, mas com que propósito? Por que não voltar para Konoha? Por que tomar a responsabilidade de reconstruir uma Vila inteira?

.

Sakura sentiu seu estômago comichar enquanto contornava a resposta contra seus pensamentos.

_Poder._

Depois de tudo, era o que o havia levado a procurar Orochimaru. Era a força motriz por tras de todas as decisões de Sasuke, por que pensou que isso poderia ser diferente?

.

Sakura olhou para cima para ver a casa de Sasuke em sua frente.

Parecia tão ameaçadora naquele momento, sem sequer uma única luz acesa. Como se fosse o _mal_ maculando esta bela Vila. Ela deu um passo para trás. Estava trabalhando com muito ardor para não ceder à histeria, mas simplesmente não conseguia evitar. Sakura não sabia absolutamente _nada_ sobre Sasuke, ou sobre todo esse lugar.

.

Ela precisava sair para pensar.

Talvez pudesse encontrar um lugar para treinar um pouco e refrescar as idéias. _Qualquer coisa_ para aliviar a paranóia cada vez maior que se estabelecia em suas entranhas.

.

No momento em que se afastou de casa, porém, deu de frente com Sasuke.

- Onde você estava? - ele perguntou asperamente.

.

Sakura deu um passo para trás, seu coração estava a mil milhas por minuto.

Quando a mão de Sasuke veio em sua direção, um eco distante soou em sua cabeça

- O que diabos há de errado com você?

Sakura bateu, afastando a mão masculina de si e sussurrou: _- Não_ me toque.

.

Ela viu a confusão nos olhos de Sasuke, mas não ousou recuar.

Tinha sido uma tola em vir aqui, percebeu Sakura nesse instante, ao vir tão cegamente para este lugar. Ela tinha se permitido cair em uma falsa sensação de segurança, simplesmente porque Oto não pareceu ser ofensivo, mas o passado falava por si só.

.

- Sakura... - disse Sasuke tentando dar um passo para mais perto.

- Não - avisou Sakura quando deu um passo para trás. - Eu não posso acreditar que fui estúpida o suficiente pra confiar em você!

- Do que diabos está falando? - perguntou irritado.

- Da última vez que te vi, você tentou me matar e matar Naruto. - disse a moça de forma acusatória. - Por que eu deveria assumir que dessa vez será diferente? Só porque você não tentou nada **ainda**?

- Nós não temos tempo pra isso agora. - disse Sasuke com os dentes cerrados. - Eu preciso que você venha comigo.

.

Sakura não se moveu quando ele se virou.

Com isso, Sasuke ficou ao lado dela, com a mão presa em seu pulso e arrastando-a consigo em pouco menos de um segundo.

- Me solta! - Sakura gritou, tentando se livrar do enlace. E a kunoichi já estava acumulando chakra em seu braço, quando Sasuke se virou para encará-la, um olhar muito feio em seu rosto.

- Olha, eu não me importo se você não confia em mim. Agora eu preciso que você cale a boca e me ouça. Houve um acidente hoje e há pessoas machucadas. Entendeu? - sibilou Sasuke.

.

Sakura procurou em seu rosto algum traço de que ele estivesse mentindo.

- Tudo bem. - disse Sakura.

Sasuke deu um breve aceno de cabeça antes de virar e se dirigir em direção aos feridos. Sakura o seguiu, ainda cautelosa.

.

A kunoichi foi levada para a casa de alguém.

Uma senhora idosa a levou até um quarto com três pessoas deitadas no futon no chão. Ela olhou para a bandagem.

- Quem cuidou deles? - perguntou Sakura.

A velha respondeu: - Alguns de seus alunos vieram e ajudaram outros dois, estes três tinham algumas feridas mais profundas. Eles enfaixaram o melhor que podiam, disseram que os ferimentos eram muito complexos para o seu nível de habilidade.

.

Sakura balançou a cabeça, desfez o curativo e observou que os ferimentos haviam sido bem cuidados. Um sentimento de orgulho encheu seu peito. Seus alunos fizeram seu melhor. Uma vez que vira a carne irregular da ferida, Sakura percebeu a apreensão de seus alunos em curá-la.

.

Este era um procedimento muito delicado.

Canalizando chakra para as palmas das mãos, Sakura começou a trabalhar.

Levou uma hora para curar todos os três homens. Eles agradeceram profudamente, para o grande desgosto de Sakura. Ela não se importava muito com gratidão. Isso sempre parecia tão estranho, ser agradecido por ter feito seu trabalho.

Dando-lhes instruções adequadas para descansar pelos próximos dias, Sakura disse adeus ao velho casal e saiu da casa para ver Sasuke esperando por ela logo na entrada da residência.

.

- Eles estão bem? - Sasuke perguntou quando começaram a voltar para casa.

- Vão ficar. –Respondeu Sakura.

Sasuke assentiu enquanto continuava a andar.

- Você vai responder a minha pergunta? - disse Sakura.

Sasuke deu de ombros. - Que pergunta? Se estou realmente planejando em matá-la? Não. Mas duvido que você acredite em mim de qualquer maneira, então qual é o ponto disso tudo?

- Você pode me culpar por isso?

- Você já esteve aqui por um mês. - disse Sasuke - e eu não lhe dei uma razão para _não_ confiar em mim.

- Eu nem mesmo tenho visto você! - gritou Sakura.

- Sim, bem, se você não notou eu tenho estado ocupado. - gritou Sasuke.

.

Eles estavam parados em frente a casa agora, frente a frente, com olhares igualmente furiosos.

- Por quê! - gritou Sakura. - Por que esta fazendo isso? Por que está ajudando essas pessoas?

.

Os olhos de Sakura não deixaram a forma do shinobi até que ele virou a cabeça para fitar ao longe.

Ele não falou por um longo tempo, mas Sakura não estava disposta a deixá-lo escapar desta vez. Ela precisava de uma resposta.

O que ela ouviu, no entanto, quase fez seu coração parar.

- Porque há três anos eu me sentei e não fiz absolutamente _nada. _

.

. .

* * *

><p><strong>NT:**

_tipo, não havia título melhor pra esse cpt ne_

_Mas saku-chan quebrou a careta, viram só, as coisas nem sempre são o que parecem... _

**_Curtiram?_**

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong>Respostas de alguns reviews:<strong>

. . .

**Bela Kuran & Nana**: Sim, meninas, eu tmb já a vi por aí. É pq a história é realmente uma graça =D

**Prin. Rin & Lamen**: meninas, vcs duas são umas verdadeiras flores *hime cora profundamente*

**Susan, Holic & Wendel**: =D

**Drops, Bela, Leitora Fant's, fer, Karol & Ana**: Ne meninas, sasuke tem mostrado uma faceta bastante diferente. Isso nos agrada? (acho que sim)

**Paulinha, Lady, hana, Adri, Pah-chan, Flor, Ninha & BooBerry:** Domo, minhas lindonas =)

**Laurinha:** AHAHAHAHAHA menina, que idioma é esse? (quero aprender hehe ;D)

**Otowa & Jaque**: Pois é, vcs tem razão. A impressão que dá que tudo foi feito especialmente pra ela (kawaii ne)

**Riizinha& Adrii-chan**: Verdade ne Rii, essa história é do tipo que 'quebra' com muitos (pré)conceitos a cerca de Naruto.

hehehe tmb concordo, dri, Sasuke de OBHandHH é totalmente diferente daquele de frozen. (mas ambos tem muito em comum tmb, isso se mostrará no decorrer das fics =D

* * *

><p><strong>Ps:<strong>

**-** Logo postarei Frozen & Em Nove dias (dependendo do movimento de leitores dessa semana...).

**-** O **clubinho de tradução** - As **Tradutoras ponto com** irá estreiar em breve com fics muitoooooooo legais ;D


	12. Goodnight

Ok, pessoas,

Acabo de vasculhar meu email e encontrar a versão betada desse cpt que a Strikis tinha me enviado no mês passado *apanha* hehehe

E, flor, muuuuito obrigada por re-enviar! =D

Agora sim, enjoy it =)

* * *

><p><em>Betado por Strikis<br>_

**Capítulo XII  
><strong>_Goodnight_

_Boa Noite_

* * *

><p>Deitada na cama e olhando para o teto, Sakura realmente desejava saber para onde Sasuke fora.<p>

- _Sasuke, E-eu... - disse Sakura, sombriamente._

- _Volto mais tarde. - respondeu Sasuke em voz baixa antes de ir embora de casa e desaparecer nas sombras._

Ela deveria tê-lo seguido. Ele estava com raiva, ela sabia, e sempre que Naruto partia com raiva ele sempre tendia a fazer algo estúpido.

- Mas Sasuke não é Naruto - disse Sakura. Isso não facilitou em diminuir sua preocupação.

Agarrando o travesseiro contra o estômago, o temperamento de Sakura queimou em suas veias até que ela jogou a maldita coisa na parede.

- Idiota. - disse ela num sussurro áspero e falando para si mesma. - Como diabos eu ia saber que você realmente tinha um coração? - Rolando para o lado, ela murmurou tristemente: - Não é como se você já houvesse me mostrado...

Revirando os olhos, Sakura soltou um suspiro irritado.

- Agora estou apenas sendo patética.

Foi quando ela ouviu a porta da frente fechar num _slam_.

Sakura já estava fora de sua cama no momento em que ouvira o ranger das escadas e estava prestes a ir para o corredor, quando viu a luz do banheiro passar pelas frestas da porta.

Franzindo a testa, abriu um pouco a porta do quarto e olhou ao redor, foi quando viu o reflexo de Sasuke no espelho do banheiro. Seus olhos ônix encontram os dela, ambos olhando uma para o outro através do espelho, e foi então que ela vira... sangue.

Abrindou um pouco mais a porta, Sakura inqueriu - Que diabos aconteceu?

- Nada. - disse Sasuke, enquanto se virava para pia e pegava um pano. - Volte pra a cama.

Sakura não ouviu enquanto rumava para o banheiro, pegando o pano da mão dele. Abrindo o armário de remédios, a moça pegou o álcool e despejou uma quantidade generosa sobre o pano antes de pressioná-lo sobre a testa um tanto sangnolenta de Sasuke.

Quando seu rosto ficou um pouco tenso e ele sugou o ar num grunhido incomodado, Sakura murmurou, - desculpe.

- Estou _bem. - _disse Sasuke enquanto tentava tirar o pano da mão de Sakura. Ela afastou a mão.

- Não. Você está sangrando. - disse ela, limpando levemente o resto do sangue.

Sasuke soltou um suspiro irritado.

- Quer parar de choramingar. - disse Sakura. - só estou tentando ajudar.

- Cuidado, eu poderia tentar matá-la. - resmungou Sasuke.

Sakura soltou um fôlego pesado pelo nariz, tencionando no mesmo instante. Baixando o pano, ela respondeu: - Eu acho que eu meio que mereci isso, mas você tem que entender minha posição. Eu nunca te vejo. Eu não sei o que você faz todos os dias. E _você_ estava pronto pra me matar na última vez que nos vimos.

- Isso foi há muitos anos. - disse Sasuke.

Sakura franziu a testa antes de canalizar chakra de cura para a palma da mão e fechando a ferida na testa de Sasuke.

- Sim, bem, como vou saber que você não mudou para o pior?

- Você realmente acredita nisso? - perguntou Sasuke.

- Eu acho que... -Sakura começou antes de deixar escapar um suspiro longo, - Eu acho que você realmente está tentando ajudar essas pessoas.

Houve uma longa pausa antes que Sasuke dissesse sem rodeios: - Mas?

Sakura o olhou diretamente nos olhos de ônix. - Eu ajudei na necropsia de Itachi.

Sakura lembrou-se da ferida causada pelo chidori no estômago do irmão mais velho. À primeira vista poderíamos pensar que fora isso que o matou, mas depois da necropsia, eles souberam - Itachi já estava morto antes daquele ataque. Seus órgãos tinham parado.

Sasuke não o tinha matado.

- Isso não deve ter sido fácil de lidar. Não depois de tudo o que você passou para ser o único a... - Sakura parou de falar, as palavras não ditas ficaram pairando no ar: -_Você jogou sua vida fora por nada._

Sakura ficou surpresa quando Sasuke apenas soltou um suspiro cansado.

- Ele ainda estava vivo quando eu o encontrei - disse ele, quase um sussurro.

Olhos de Sakura encontraram os dele abruptamente, mas eles estavam escondidos por baixo do cabelo negro.

Ela não se atreveu a mover-se, não se atreveu a tomar sequer fôlego. Ela nunca imaginaria algo assim - Sasuke admitindo realmente deixar-se _falar_ sobre isso.

Ele balançou a cabeça. Sakura notou que o olhar distante em seus olhos desapareceu. Ele parecia cansado agora. O tipo de cansaço que não envolvia apenas o do corpo, mas de todo o seu ser.

Ela sabia que ele não ia dizer mais nada sobre o assunto.

Decidindo deixar para lá, tentou quebrar o clima tenso perguntando: - Então, o que exatamente aconteceu com sua testa?

Sasuke olhou para ela, uma carranca formando em seus lábios, e um _blush_ começou a subir por seu pescoço?

- Eu transpassei um chidori através de uma árvore e um pedaço da casca me atingiu. - ele respondeu.

Sakura não podia evitar. Ela tentou, naturalmente, realmente ela tentou, mas o riso foi mais forte.

Sasuke olhou para ela.

Forçando-se parar as risadas, ela disse: Então você está me dizendo que conseguiu perder pra uma árvore?

O riso irrompeu dos lábios da moça novamente.

- Cale _a boca,_ Sakura. - disse Sasuke quando passou por ela em direção ao seu quarto.

- Espere, Sasuke. - disse Sakura sorrindo como uma idiota - você não tem que se envergonhar! Quero dizer, só porque um objeto fixo _chutou_ seu traseiro e acabou com...

- Boa noite, Sakura. - disse Sasuke, soando irritado, antes de fechar a porta com um grande estrondo.

Sakura se inclinou sobre a porta do banheiro, sua compostura voltando ao lugar quando ela percebeu o que ele havia acabado de dizer.

Pela primeira vez ela realmente sentiu que estava vivendo _com_ Sasuke e não apenas vivendo em sua casa.

- Boa noite, Sasuke.

.

.

**continua**

.

.

* * *

><p><em>E aí, galerinha, o que estão achando hein?<em>

_Ai ai amores, talvez tenham notado que a Hime tem adiantado vários cpts ultimamente. Pois é, tenho feito isso porque não sei quando exatamente terei tempo certo para postar durante as próximas semanas... **Sextas-feiras** é algo quase certo, mas eu acabei ficando 'mal acostumada' e querendo postar com uma frequencia maior que a minha rotina permite ehehe _

_Logo, sempre que der posto com essa mesma fluidez, ok ;D _

_E a gente também sempre estará se vendo lá no perfil das tradutoras =)_

_._

_Bom, amores, to indo =D_

_bjitos_

_(e se o movimento de leitores estiver fluindo bem hoje, talvez apareça aqui no final de semana com mais um novo cpt de frozen ;D)_


	13. Forever Broke

_Galerinha lindona! =)_

_Vocês foram tão fofas e rápidas em aparecer que a Hime ficou tãooo empolgada que resolveu fazer essa postagem mega ligeira ;D_

_E como o cpt já estava super betado (graças à lindona Strikis), vocês terão a continuação de OBHandHH super adiantada =)_

_._

_Bom bombons, os reviews dessa fic serão respondidos no **próximo cpt** (seguindo aquele esquema esperto das férias ;) - Mas saibam : Adorei todos! Caraca, ri muitoooo com as opiniões de vocês. (obrigada por isso) =D_

_._

_Agora, flores, vamos que vamos =)_

* * *

><p><em>Betado por Strikis<br>_

**Capítulo XIII  
><strong>_Forever Broke  
><em>

_ Para__ sempre despedaçado_

* * *

><p>Sakura mal podia se lembrar de uma época em que estivesse ficado tão cansada. Não, isso não era verdade. Ela se lembrava perfeitamente - a última vez que pegou uma dupla jornada no hospital de Konoha.<p>

Ensinaria sua classe, provavelmente, uma das mais difíceis técnicas que um ninja médico teria de aperfeiçoar e ao fazê-lo ela teria que demonstrá-la uma, duas _três e varias vezes._

Foi suficiente para dizer que seu chakra era inexistente naquele ponto.

Porém, ela supunha enquanto caminhava ao longo do caminho escuro para a casa de Sasuke, que deveria estar agradecida por não estar morta de cansaço. Ela _estava_ cansada, claro, mas não o tipo de esgotamento mental e de entorpecimento do tipo que se consegue não dormir praticamente por dois dias. Então, quando ela estava andando ao longo do caminho, sua mente levada pela beleza misteriosa dos vaga-lumes piscando em torno das lojas e casas em construção, Sakura não podia acreditar quando o chão sob seus pés caiu e ela de repente caiu em um poço profundo.

- Que diabos?

Ela gemeu quando se levantou, e distraidamente tirou a sujeira da pele. Suas costas definitivamente iriam estar doloridas pela manha.

Olhando para cima, viu as bordas de madeira quebradas. O que a fez sentir um pouco menos estúpida. Não era como se ela simplesmente tivesse ido diretamente para um buraco estúpido. Ela apertou os olhos, tentando avaliar o tamanho do estrago e exatamente o que estava fazendo ali, quando notou um cano sob seus pés. Eram canos de um encanamento, deduziu, mas quem foi o gênio que decidiu cobrir com uma tabua de madeira frágil e pequena!

Suspirando, Sakura rapidamente, recompôs seu temperamento. Não ajudaria a ficar _animada_ neste momento. Agora ela tinha que sair.

De pé sobre um dos canos, Sakura usou um apoio improvisado na parede antes de começar a subir. Deu cerca de dois passos para cima quando a lama desmoronou e ela deslizou de volta para o fundo.

- Só pode estar de brincadeira! - gritou Sakura. A lama não fora o suficiente! Qualquer raiz ou pedra na parede cairia simplesmente sob seu peso.

Chutando a parede em total aborrecimento, uma pilha de sujeira caiu novamente e ficou sob os dedos dos pés. Sakura teve que fechar os olhos para não fazer outra coisa que piorasse sua situação.

Uma hora depois e uma dúzia de tentativas mais ou menos falhadas de tentar sair dali - se apenas ela tivesse chakra! - Sakura tinha desistido. Encostada a um dos tubos, se ocupou em encontrar pequenas pedras e joga-las perto da borda do poço

Desejava que fosse uma delas.

Sakura não tinha idéia de que horas eram quando finalmente ouviu passos, mas ela realmente não se importava. Ela estava apenas em êxtase de que sairia daquele buraco estúpido.

- Olá? – gritou a moça. – Alguém…

Antes que pudesse terminar sua sentença, uma imagem de cabelo espetado apareceu e uma voz familiar disse. – Sakura .

- Droga. - murmurou baixinho_. Por que diabos tinha que ser Sasuke?_

- Sim. - disse ela. – sou eu.

- Que diabos você está fazendo? - perguntou Sasuke.

Sakura franziu o cenho.

- O que estou fazendo aqui? O que estou _fazendo aqui? -_ ela repetiu, ainda incrédula. - _Que diabos parece que estou fazendo! Caí nesse poço estúpido e agora estou presa! _

Houve uma longa pausa antes de Sakura perguntar pateticamente: - Você pode me ajudar?

- Por quê? - ele perguntou sarcástico. - Talvez tudo isso faça parte do meu plano para acabar com você, sabia, porque além do fato de que eu precise de você para treinar os ninjas medico - toda a idéia não faz qualquer sentido.

Sakura franziu o cenho. - Não zombe de mim agora! Além disso, faz todo o sentido. Você me traz aqui com um propósito. Me dá uma falsa sensação de segurança e, em seguida, em uma manhã qualquer, eu simplesmente não acordarei mais! Não é como se não existisse outros ninja médicos por ai.

Ela o ouviu suspirar – droga, como queria dar um soco nele agora mesmo! - Antes de desaparecer somente reaparecer ao se lado em seguida.

- Mas. - disse Sasuke - você foi treinada por Tsunade, ou seja, você é provavelmente uma das melhores. Portanto, seria estúpido da minha parte matá-la e depois ter de encontrar alguém menos adequado.

Sakura olhou para ele apreensivamente por um momento. - Você apenas tinha que adicionar o 'provavelmente', não é. E eu aqui pensando que finalmente ia conseguir um elogio seu.

- Tudo bem. - disse Sasuke, e Sakura finalmente percebeu o quão perto ele estava quando ela esticou o pescoço para olhar para ele. Ela podia sentir o calor que irradiava de seu corpo e não estava nem um pouco feliz com o que essa sensação estava causando consigo. - Você é uma das melhores ninja medica por aí. Satisfeita?

Engolindo em seco, Sakura _tentou_ retrucar, mas falhou miseravelmente com sua voz trêmula. - Talvez se você não soasse tão cretinamente condescendente ... Hey! Whoa! O que diabos pensa que está fazendo!

Sakura agarrou os pulsos de Sasuke enquanto ele a pegava no colo. E o ouviu suspirar.

- Eu não vou deixar você cair. - disse ele.

- Eu não estava preocupada com isso! - Sakura disse, as palavras voando para fora de sua boca antes que tivesse tempo de detê-las. Mas desejava que não tinha.

- Então qual diabos é o seu problema? - perguntou Sasuke. E Sakura poderia até imaginar a carranca na face dele.

- Eu, bem, é apenas … - Sakura suspirou. - Eu não sei. Isso é estranho, ok?

- Ok. - disse Sasuke enquanto livrava-se do enlace dela e colocava os braços em volta da cintura da moça e pela parte de trás de seus joelhos. - Mas eu realmente não me importo.

Antes que Sakura pudesse gritar com ele, eles estavam fora do poço e ele já estava colocando-a de volta no chão e começando a se afastar. E a kunoichi só podia imaginar o que diabos era o problema dele. Suspirando, ela correu um pouco para alcançá-lo.

- Então. - disse ela, tentando forçar conversa. - que horas são?

- Quase duas. - disse Sasuke.

- Duas. - ecoou Sakura chocada. - Tipo, duas da manhã! O que diabos há de errado com você, Sasuke! Você saiu de casa às cinco da manhã. Será que não percebe que isso é ruim pra sua saúde?

Ele encolheu os ombros. Sakura soltou um suspiro exasperado.

- Você realmente deveria cuidar melhor de si mesmo. - disse ela.

- Como você se importasse. – respondeu o moço acusadoramente.

- E de quem é a culpa? – Sakura disse sombriamente. - A última vez que chequei, você jogou todo ato de bondade que já te ofereci direto na minha cara. O que foi que você disse? Ah, certo, você não quer que eu cuide de você. Bem, adivinhe Sasuke, _desejo concedido! _

Sakura estava feliz que eles haviam chegado em casa. Entrando muito emburrada, ela abriu a porta da frente e desapareceu em seu quarto. Ela só podia esperar que as coisas voltassem como tinham sido no primeiro mês. Se ela não visse Sasuke novamente pelo o resto do ano, ficaria muito grata por isso.

.

. .

**Continua**

. .

* * *

><p><em>Ai ai amores, muitas coisas engraçadas aconteceram ne.<em>

_Logo após ter zombado do Sasuke por ele ter...er... sido derrotado pela árvore, olha só quem é pego numa situação exasperante? ! hahaha_

_Tipo, abafa!_

_._

_Bom, galerinha,_

_gostaram do update mega ligeiro?_

_._

_Se as senhoritas aparecerem por aqui tão ligeiras como no cpt anteior, posto o próximo no sábado =D_

_Agora, amores, bjitos_

_E nos vemos ;D_

_Hime._

* * *

><p><strong>ps: <strong>

Flores, a partir de semana que vem os updates serão feitos uma vez (se der, duas) por semana.

A rotina tá ficando tensa...

* * *

><p><strong>pps: <strong>

Gatinhas, eu reformulei a antiga comunidade Ita/sasusaku e a transformei numa comu de vários shippers Naruto e idiomas.

Meus favoritos agora só possuem fanfics de outros fandons. (pq assim acho que ficou um pouco mais organizado...)

..

Agora, todos os favoritos Naruto da Hime (em port/ing/esp) estão localizados na comu "You should read them someday" ;D - link no perfil da hime =)


	14. Coffee

_E aí, pessoinhas =)_

_ Cá temos mais outro cpt ;D_

* * *

><p><em>Betado por Strikis<em>

**.  
><strong>

**Capítulo XIV  
><strong>_Coffee_

_Café_

_.  
><em>

Sakura bocejou enquanto ia até a cozinha na manhã seguinte. Ela dormira muito bem, apesar de realmente não ter dormido muito.

Pegando uma caneca no armário e o pote de café sem derramar absolutamente nada.

- Espere. - resmungou Sakura grogue antes de segurar o pote vazio até ao nível dos olhos. Podia ver diretamente através do mesmo.

- O que... - ela começou a murmurar. - Estúpido Uchiha. estúpido, e_stúpidas_ manhãs e por que inferno aqui é tão frio. Tudo o que eu quero é um pouco da droga do café!

Enquanto ela estava absorta em seu discurso, mal ouvira o rangido da escada. Ela se virou, um franzido lentamente encontrando seu caminho em seus lábios antes que Sasuke aparecesse na porta da cozinha. Se era pura frustração por causa da noite passada ou devido ao fato de que não havia o maldito café, Sakura ainda não tinha certeza.

Era provavelmente ambos.

Independentemente disso, o fato de jogar o pote na cabeça do Uchiha não tornava a situação ainda menos verdadeira. Ela mal percebeu que os olhos de Sasuke arregalaram antes que sua mão ( com reflexos surpreendentes ) pegasse o projétil ainda no ar.

- Você é louca. - disse Sasuke sem rodeios.

Sakura apenas olhou feio.

- Eu não estou falando com você. - disse ela antes de virar seu olhar para longe dele. Ela ouviu-o caminhar em sua direção antes de abrir a torneira. Seus dedos estavam coçando para dar um soco na cara dele. Ele passou em torno dela para colocar a cafeteira no lugar e pegou o pó de café do armário.

Sakura franziu a testa ao vê-lo preparar a bebida doméstica comum. Era tão _normal_ e tão anormal para o comportamento de Sasuke.

- Você fez café. - disse ela, como se fosse a realização mais surpreendente do século.

Sasuke olhou para ela como se a moça tivesse cinco cabeças.

- Você só descobriu isso agora?

Sakura balançou a cabeça. - Não, quero dizer, você realmente está indo _fazer o café. _

- Você bateu a cabeça naquele buraco? - perguntou Sasuke.

- Em primeiro lugar - disse Sakura, - era um _poço._ Era muito profundo ok e segundo - espera, tanto faz, eu ainda estou brava com você!

Ela se afastou dele antes de tomar um lugar à mesa da cozinha. Ela ficou mais irritada quando ele tomou o lugar em sua frente. Ela virou a cabeça para o lado, tentando o seu melhor para evita-lo.

Mais ainda podia _sentir_ os olhos (estúpidos) dele sobre si. Era como se algo estivesse rastejando irritantemente – um olhar irritante e implacável. A palma da mão segurando o queixo de imediato bateu contra a mesa, enquanto ela jogou a cabeça para trás para satisfazer aqueles olhos rastreadores.

- O que diabos você está fazendo aqui mesmo!

- Eu esqueci de acertar meu despertador na noite passada. - disse ele de forma simples e Sakura ficou completamente confusa com isso.

- Desde quando você precisa de um despertador? Você tem o relógio interno mais exato que eu já vi.

Distraidamente, Sakura lembrou-se da muitas missões que tiveram como genin. Kakashi-sensei nunca tinha que acordar Sasuke.

Sasuke apenas deu de ombros. - As pessoas mudam.

- Por que vocês está fazendo isso, Sasuke? - ela perguntou depois de uma pausa tensa.

Esta distância entre eles, essa raiva e ressentimento que ela nutria por ele desde que o viu de volta em Konoha estava realmente começando a corroê-la. Para não mencionar todas as conversas que pareciam deixá-la com mais perguntas, foi então que isso começou.

Toda a situação só não fazia sentido para ela.

- Você quer ajudar essas pessoas por sentir algum tipo de culpa? Tudo bem, mas por que diabos _me trouxe_ aqui? Com toda a nossa história, está apenas tornando tudo isso mais difícil pra si mesmo. Especialmente porque existem dezenas de outros ninjas médicos por aí, você poderia ter pedidos outros. E não me venha com essa baboseira sobre como eu ter sido treinada por Tsunade e blah, blah, blah. Você sabe tão bem como eu que para levar alguém até esse nível é preciso de treinamento pessoal. _Anos,_ Sasuke.

- Por que _você_ concordou em vir? - Sasuke respondeu.

Sakura olhou para ele, _realmente_ olhou. Era a primeira vez que ele realmente pareceu tão incrivelmente humano com aqueles círculos escuros sob os olhos e os ombros baixos. Ele parecia mais velho e não no melhor sentido da palavra.

- Eu precisava saber que estava tudo bem, vê-lo novamente. - Olhando para o colo, Sakura acrescentou baixinho: - você nunca disse adeus Sasuke.

Quando ele não falou, Sakura olhou para ele. Sugou o ar pelo nariz como se seu peito parecesse apertado. Ele não falou, mal fez contato visual, antes de se levantar em silêncio e deixar a cozinha. E foi somente quando a porta se fechou que Sakura soltou sua respiração.

Sakura não tinha idéia se ela estava vendo coisas, mas no momento em que ela encontrou seus olhos, era como se ele estivesse dizendo: _Nossas razões não são tão diferentes._

A máquina de café fez um _beep_.

.

.

**Continua**

.

.

* * *

><p>Personas!<p>

Estão curtindo?

Ai ai OBHandHH é tão kawaii ne, sei lá, desperta 'o lado fluffy' em certos momentos.

.

Bom, galerinha, digam pra Hime o que acharam do cpt, deixem reviews =D

Bjitos, e vamos que vamos ;D

(lembrando que: As postagens** oficiais** serão feitas somente às sexta-feiras. E sempre que o tempo estiver a meu favor, passo mais vezes e deixo mais cpts pra gente ;D)

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Ps:<strong>

Personinhas, se der tudo certinho, consigo postar MLCB ainda essa semana ;)

.

E daqui umas uma/duas semanas, se tudo correr direitinho, recomeço as postagens de My Pretend Boyfriend (35% completa) com postagens (semanais ou de 15 em 15 dias) e Brighter than sunshine (de 15 em 15 dias) ;)

( Minha idéia é fazer duas postagens nas sextas-feiras (a partir de semana que vem).

Vamos ver se dá pé heheh

.

* * *

><p>Alguns reviews não-assinados:<p>

Cerejinha: ahahah menina, quer dizer que a senhorita 'viciou-se' ne =) Fico muito feliz, sabia, é muito legal poder partilhar as coisas que gosto com pessoas que possuem gostos similares. Arigatou por me deixar saber =D

Hotaru no Hikari: (Ih eu bem assisti esse dorama! É muito legal =)

Então flor,arigatou por esse recadão super grandão heheh Você tem razão, a Paige (autora da fic) leva a história de forma light, com deixas de humor que nos faz sorrir sem nos darmos conta ne. Que bom que esteja curtindo =)

.

Neh, as outras meninas dos reviews não assinados, deixem-me emails de contato que aí a Hime pode bater papo com vocês =D


	15. Sensei

_Personinhas =)_

_Meninas, MLCB e Frozen vão ficar pra sab/dom. (perceberam que o ffnet tá com 'defeito' nos alertas?). Que estanho..._

_._

_Bom amores, de todo modo, eu queria muitooo postar algo novo hoje e bem, cá estamos com mais de OBHandHH =)_

_Enjoy it =)_

* * *

><p><em>Betado Por Strikis<br>_

**.  
><strong>

**Capítulo XV  
><strong>_Sensei_

_.  
><em>

Sakura ainda estava distraída de sua conversa, ou melhor, discução com Sasuke esta manhã. Sentada à sua mesa no centro de treinamento, ela nem percebeu quando um dos "pacientes" começou a vomitar sangue por toda parte.

Claro que não era como se fosse uma pessoa _real,_ apenas um corpo fictício usado para diferentes tipos de treinamento. Ainda assim, ela deveria ter notado o sangue falso que agora cobria um canto da sala.

- Hum, Sakura-sensei. - chamou Etsuko, - ha um problema.

Sakura olhou para cima, surpresa com aquela voz suave. Etsuko era uma de suas melhores alunas. Ela era tímida e tendia a se manter para si mesma, mas era uma menina inteligente que pegava as coisas muito rapidamente.

Piscando em vista à cena à sua frente, Sakura imediatamente disparou e ficou de pé.

- Que diabos! - disse ela, aproximando-se e desfazendo o jutsu de "vida" aos órgãos do manequim.

Furiosa, ela virou para olhar para Kenji. Não era o mais experiente de seus alunos, mas de alguma forma ele tinha conseguido em seu primeiro corte e estava fazendo muito progresso. Palavra-chave: _estava._ Ainda assim, ele tinha muita determinação e o necessário para se tornar um grande ninja médico, claro, se ele chegasse a passar nessa disciplina.

Ele meio que lembrou a Sakura sobre Naruto. Ela não podia negar o ponto fraco que tinha pela estudante por causa disso.

- A atribuição era parar a hemorragia interna e curar qualquer dano e _não_ dar um banho de sangue na sala.

- Desculpe. - murmurou Kenji. - Eu estou um pouco distraído.

Sakura franziu o cenho. O fato de Kenji parecer para baixo era preocupante. Ainda assim, um ninja médico nunca devia permitir que as emoções dificultassem a sua capacidade.

- Tudo bem. - disse ela olhando para o relógio. - E uma vez que lugar está uma bagunça, eu vou deixar vocês todos saírem mais cedo hoje. Lembrem-se de praticar o controle de chakra e estudar sobre venenos e antídotos. Veremos isso e algumas ervas na próxima semana.

Depois de um simultâneo _"Hai!"_ , os dezesseis alunos começaram a sair da sala. Sakura tinha começado com um grupo de 35, mas rapidamente se livrou daqueles que não tinham qualquer potencial. Ela sabia que mais seriam cortado em breve, mas ainda não tinha certeza de quantos. A maioria deles estava indo excepcionalmente bem.

Não importa o que acontecesse, Sakura sabia que ela estaria saindo de Oto deixando um bom grupo de ninjas medic para treinar as próximas gerações.

- Kenji. - disse ela depois que os outros tinham deixado a sala. Kenji já havia pego o esfregão e estava limpando o sangue do chão.

Sakura havia aprendido rapidamente que os novatos tendiam a cometer erros estabanados, assim ela mantinha material de limpeza adequado por perto.

O rapaz olhou para ela. - Sim?

- Você quer falar sobre o que está te incomodando?

Kenji suspirou antes de encolher os ombros.

- Não muito. - ele murmurou.

– Olha. - disse Sakura com tom de simpatia . - você tem todas as características necessárias para ser um grande ninja médico. Seu controle de chakra é perfeito. Você aprende rápido, mas às vezes me pergunto se está disposto a colocar-se de coração e alma em seu treinamento. Você tem um talento cru Kenji, mas isso não vai levá-lo muito mais longe do que já está. Tem que trabalhar duro também.

- Eu trabalho! - Kenji disse. - Eu só ...

- Exatamente o que? – incitou Sakura.

- Honoka tem um namorado agora. - ele murmurou amargamente. - Ela tem um namorado e eles andam por aí juntos todos felizes e sorridentes e provavelmente vai se casar e ter filhos igualmente felizes e isso tudo porque eu fui muito covarde para convidá-la pra sair.

Sakura franziu o cenho.

- Honoka? - ela disse irritada. - Tipo, uma _garota!_ Ta falando sério! Você fica todo distraído por causa de uma garota! Você é estúpido?

Kenji olhou para ela. - Ela não é apenas uma garota qualquer. Eu a amo!

Sakura revirou os olhos. Ela supunha que deveria ser um pouco mais simpática. Ele tinha apenas quinze anos, depois de tudo, e provavelmente era sua primeira paixão, mas ela realmente não estava de bom humor.

- Eu não posso acreditar que você iria deixar escapar esta oportunidade por causa de uma garota! Percebe o quão estúpido é isso?

- Não é! - Kenji disse. - Ela é importante para mim. Credo, você nunca se apaixonou?

Sakura foi trazida de volta para a questão.

- Eu, bem, claro que sim! Mas isso não significa que eu vou deixar isso interferir na minha vida!

Kenji fez uma careta para ela.

- Agora quem é estúpido? - ele respondeu. - Quando você ama alguém, eles são sua vida.

Sakura engoliu em seco enquanto seus olhos deslizaram para o chão coberto de sangue. Ela sentiu um dor no estômago.

- Não seja tão ingênuo. - resmungou Sakura. - Dizendo coisas assim ... Esse tipo de amor e devoção não existe no mundo real, Kenji.

Saindo da sala, ela disse: - Certifique-se de que todo o sangue seja limpo antes de sair.

Independentemente do que ela disse para Kenji, Sakura se lembrou de um momento em que costumava amar Sasuke tão incondicionalmente.

Quando foi que seus pensamentos amorosos se tornaram tão hipócritas?

.

Continua

.

* * *

><p><em>E aí, curtiram?<em>

_Notaram como a saku-chan é turrona e tenta se esquivar do que sente a todo momento?_

_Precisou de um aluno vir e lhe dar 'conselhos' sobre vida amorosa. que ironia hehe  
><em>

_Nah quanto tempo será que ela vai conseguir vestir essa máscara hein?_

_Aguardem... Muito mais novidades a caminho ;D_

_Bom, amores, Hime espera as senhoritas =)_

_Bjitos_


	16. Beginning

_Meninas, mais um =)_

_(obrigada pelos recadinhos kawaii, estarei respondendo esses e as Pms na qui ou sexta-feira =)**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Betado por Strikis<em>

**.  
><strong>

**Capítulo XVI  
><strong>_Beginning _

_Começo_

_._

* * *

><p>Sakura estava em pé no corredor olhando para porta de Sasuke. Ele não estava em casa. Eram três da manhã e ele <em>ainda<em> não estava em casa.

Após o incidente na sala de aula, Sakura começou a pensar sobre seu passado, mais especificamente a parte que envolvia Sasuke. Ele a deixou com uma espécie de gosto agridoce na boca. Aqui estava ela, em Oto, vivendo na casa de Sasuke e estava perdendo seu tempo _gritando_ com ele. Será que se sentia culpada por isso? Não, claro que não. Sasuke a tinha magoado, mas, ao mesmo tempo, durante todo o tempo em que estivera aqui, ele não havia feito nada de mal a ela.

Será que fizera um cavalo de batalha baseada em seu passado em vez de simplesmente tentar ser amiga dele agora? Afinal, isso era tudo o que sempre sonhou nos primeiros anos de sua ausência. Agora, porém, Sakura não conseguia superar o medo que subia na boca do estômago. Independentemente do que dissesse a si mesma, ainda havia aquela pequena parte de seu coração que amava Sasuke. E isso a assustava demais, pensar que se baixasse a guarda por dois segundos ao redor dele, ela poderia cair em tentação e fazer coisas das quais se arrependeria depois.

Ela não seria capaz de lidar com isso.

Muito em breve suas lembranças do passado, daquela noite. Do pânico que a tinha atraído a confrontá-lo, do sentimento em suas entranhas que lhe dizia que ele iria desaparecer. A idéia de nunca mais ser capaz de ver Sasuke, de conversar com ele, de olhar para ele, a deixava nauseada.

Na manhã seguinte, quando acordou sabendo que ele não estava mais na Vila, não estava mais com ela, foi muito pior do que imaginava.

- Droga.

As lembranças daquela primeira semana sem ele, daqueles primeiros meses que somente haviam causado pânico que lentamente apertava em seu peito.

E se alguma coisa tiver acontecido? E se ele ficou ferido ou aconteceu algo ainda pior?

Dando meia volta, Sakura saiu do quarto e colocou algumas roupas. Ela não sabia o que queria, se queria evitar ficar perto de Sasuke ou apenas ter uma chance, mas sabia de uma coisa: Sasuke nunca havia chegado tão tarde en casa.

Descendo escadas apressada, pegou um casaco, ao bater a porta atrás de si e descer pelos degraus da varanda. Ela não sabia onde estava indo quando saltou para o telhado, concentrando chakra para finalmente sentir uma leve ponta do chakra de Sasuke, e foi então Sakura saiu correndo em direção a essa.

Ela demorou um pouco menos de dez minutos para encontrar o edifício de três andares no qual ele estava. Ele não parecia muito diferente dos demais. Talvez apenas um pouco maior. Logo assumiu que era algo parecido com a Torre da Hokage - pilhas sobre pilhas de papéis, bem como o pessoal que ajudava com o tráfego de missões e os visitantes e assim por diante.

Passando pela porta da frente, Sakura caminhou pelo corredor, quase passando as escadas. No meio do caminho encontrou alguém descendo. Ela parou, achando que não custaria nada perguntar.

- Com licença, Sasuke está em algum lugar desse andar?

Quando o homem (muito descontente) olhou para ela, seu humor pareceu mudar completamente. Um sorriso apareceu rapidamente em seu rosto, enquanto seus olhos pareciam iluminar com uma expressão duvidosa.

- Então _você é_ a garota. Nada de espetacular, devo dizer. Um gosto bastante peculiar, suponho, mas você até que é bonita _o suficiente_. - Sakura estava prestes a gritar com ele quando o moço bateu a porta na cara dela : - Ele está no corredor, a segunda à esquerda.

Decidindo ignorar seus comentários anteriores, Sakura balançou a cabeça e murmurou um agradecimento rápido antes de seguir o resto das escadas.

A porta que o homem havia indicado estava aberta. Sakura estava prestes a subir e bater, imaginando que devia pelo menos tentar ser educada, quando congelou ao notar a voz feminina.

- Sabe, Sasuke-kun, se continuar trabalhando assim suas olheiras vão ficar permanentes. - disse ela.

- Vá embora, Karin. - suspirou Sasuke.

- Aw, não fique assim. - disse a mulher. - Por que você não faz uma pequena pausa? Tenho certeza que posso te ajudar a _relaxar. _

A respiração de Sakura ficou presa na garganta com a insinuação implicada àquelas palavras. Mordendo o lábio, se inclinou apenas um pouco para dar uma olhadela pela porta. E o que viu fez seu coração parar. Sasuke recostado na cadeira atrás de sua mesa - olhando carrancudo para uma ruiva. Isso, no entanto, não era o que a incomodava. O que a incomodava era que a ruiva estava sentada na mesa dele, com os pés apoiados em ambos os lados das pernas masculinas.

Aquilo era muito _errado._

Sentindo um novo fogo inundar a si – o que não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com o seu pânico anterior - Sakura entrou na sala antes de limpar a garganta, com um olhar vicioso sobre a ruiva.

- Hmmm? - cantarolou a ruiva com a cabeça inclinada sobre o ombro, e arqueou uma sobrancelha curiosa antes de descer da mesa de Sasuke.

Deslizando sobre os óculos, ela franziu a testa para Sasuke e disse: - Bem, se você tiver acabado de perder o meu tempo, eu vou embora.

Sakura ficou um pouco chocada com a mudança repentina no comportamento da ruiva, e então seus olhos verdes passaram de Karin para Sasuke.

- Que diabos foi isso? – perguntou, seu tom acusador.

Quando Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu, ela ficou mortificada ao perceber que ele achava isso _divertido_.

_Sakura realmente_ parecia uma mulher ciumenta, _mas é claro que não estava!_

- Por que você se importa?

- Eu não, - disse Sakura nervosa. - É só um pouco, bem, você deveria estar trabalhando!

Sakura observava enquanto Sasuke suspirava, seus ônix fechando e todos os sinais das provocações começaram a deixar seu rosto.

- Esse é o comportamento típico de Karin. - disse ele, inclinando-se para a frente e voltando para a papelada em sua mesa. - O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Eu... - Sakura fez uma pausa, perguntando-se se deveria mentir, e foi quando algo lhe veio à mente - Eu só estava preocupada. Você nunca chegou tão tarde.

Sakura não queria mais ser uma pessoa distante na vida de Sasuke. Ela estava nervosa, e apavorada, mas ele apenas parecia estar simplesmente _cansado._ Ainda mais do que isso, parecia _só_ e ela odiava isso. Ela odiava que não importasse o que ele fizesse em sua vida, Sasuke parecia ser amaldiçoado a ser solitário.

Mas não era apenas por causa de Sasuke, _ela_ queria isso. Aqueles poucos momentos de pânico sobre não poder mais ver Sasuke novamente a fez perceber o quanto ainda se importava com esse homem estúpido em sua frente. Isso a fez perceber o quanto poderia estar desperdiçando tempo em não fazer o esforço de conhecê-lo melhor durante este ano.

De repente, os 365 dias pareciam_ tão_ curtos.

Sasuke estava olhando para ela, com um ligeiro sulco na testa que a fez sentir um pouco auto-consciente.

Deslocando um pouco peso, ela tomou a inciativa.

- Eu costumava ajudar Tsunade às vezes, por isso, se você precisar de qualquer ajuda ... - Depois de uma pausa, Sakura rapidamente acrescentou: - Se não, tudo bem. Eu só ... Quero dizer, eu estou aqui.

Sakura só podia esperar que ele entendesse que ela não estava simplesmente falando sobre_ somente_ agora.

Ela viu quando o rosto de Sasuke pareceu relaxar e um quase-sorriso encontrou seus lábios. Ele pegou uma pilha de papéis e colocou-os em frente a cadeira do lado oposto da mesa.

- Pode começar.

Sakura sorriu antes de tomar seu lugar.

Não a incomodava que ele não chegou a dizer qualquer coisa além. Afinal, aquele era _Sasuke e_ pela primeira vez desde que ela chegou a Oto, Sakura sntia-se contente por estar ali com seu ex-companheiro de equipe.

.

**Continua**

.

* * *

><p><em>Ai ai o que acharam hein?<em>

_Será que finalmente nossa heroína estará dando o braço a torcer?_

_Uhmmmmmmmm vamos ver quanto tempo ainda leva pra essa 'relação' deles engatar =)_

_._

_Gatitas, quero fazer um agradecimento super especial à Strikis por estar tornando as postagens de OBHandHH muitoooo mais fluidas. *arigatou, mocinha*_

_._

_E é isso aí, pessoas,_

_essa semana eu posto os cpts que não foram postados na semana passada e mais Em nove dias e uma outra novidade tmb =D_

_Agora vou-me, galerinha,_

_bjitos_

_Hime_


	17. Rush

_Mais outro cpt fofinho =D_

_(vou postar mais outras coisitas hoje, aproveitando que tenho internet do meu bro... ai ai gente, essa coisa de ficar sem net é realmente dramática...)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Betado por Strikis<em>

. .

. .

**Capítulo XVII  
><strong>_Rush_

_Apressar_

_. ._

_. ._

* * *

><p>Sasuke acordou com o <em>tum, tum, tum<em> de Sakura descendo as escadas e depois voltar a subir as escadas e depois ir de volta para baixo. Gemendo em frustração, ele olhou para o relógio. Dez. Suspirando, virou-se e fechou os olhos novamente.

Alguns segundos depois as palpebras se abriram.

- Droga.

Sasuke imediatamente levantou da cama depois de chutar as cobertas e em seguida ir se vestir. Tão logo começou a caminhar para a cozinha para pegar algo para comer, e esperando que uma xícara de café já o estivesse esperando – uma que Sakura provavelmente tinha feito há alguns minutos.

* * *

><p>E de repente, olhando para o que havia colidido com o próprio queixo, viu Sakura prestes a cair quando ele agarrou seus ombros para firmá-la no lugar.<p>

- Obrigada. - disse a moça, esfregando a testa.

Ela piscou algumas vezes antes de olhar para ele. Um senso de realização iluminando-se em seus olhos.

- Sasuke! O que você ainda está fazendo aqui? - Ele não respondeu quando tão logo ela percebeu por si mesma e suspirou. - Eu acho que ficar acordado até cinco não foi a melhor idéia.

Sasuke não disse nada, ele apenas olhou para ela. Distraidamente, ele percebeu suas mãos ainda estavam nos ombros da moça. Pigarreando um pouco, ele saiu do caminho da kunoichi e pos-se a tomar o café.

* * *

><p>Ele tentou convencer-se de que as palmas de suas mãos queimaram por causa café quente.<p>

Tomando um gole, ele franziu a testa.

- Forte o suficiente?

Sakura revirou os olhos antes de ir buscar os sapatos.

Colocando a caneca na pia – pois não havia nenhuma maneira que fosse capaz de beber aquilo - ele se juntou a ela na sala.

Ainda era estranho para o rapaz o fato deles viveram juntos.

Depois de tentar evitá-la nas primeiras semanas, porque, obviamente, ela não queria estar ali junto _com ele_, Sasuke estava começando a gostar do fato de que podia vê-la um pouco mais. Talvez tenha sido egoísta da parte dele, mas na noite passada, decidiu que deveria passar o máximo do seu tempo com ela. Afinal de contas, uma vez que um ano se passasse ela iria voltar para Konoha e ele nunca mais a veria de novo.

* * *

><p>Enquanto Sasuke colocava seus sapatos, Sakura tinha começado a por o casaco e pos-se a simplesmente olhar para ele. Ele ergueu a sobrancelha em questionamento.<p>

- Oh, - disse a kunoichi, e um blush leve pousou em seu rosto - eu percebi que podemos muito bem caminhar juntos, uhm... estamos indo na mesma direção e seria estranho se você fosse me seguindo ...quero dizer, se você quiser eu posso ir depois ou...

Passando por ela e abrindo a porta, ele disse: - Vamos.

E sasuke sentiu um calorzinho no peito ao ver o sorriso da moça.

* * *

><p>- Então, - disse ela, e ele podia dizer que ela estava tentando pensar em algo para dizer enquanto franzia os lábios, - uh, é muito frio aqui em Oto, não é.<p>

- Aa.

Ele a viu balançar a cabeça lentamente algumas vezes, murmurando, - Sim.

Sasuke podia dizer claramente que ela estava nervosa. Ela nunca foi boa em situações desconfortáveis, mas de certa forma era bom ver um lado de Sakura que ele reconhecia de outros tempos. Suspirando, sabia que se quisesse encontrar qualquer pitada de amizade com ela, ele realmente teria que _tentar mais._

Às vezes ele se perguntava quando foi que perdera a cabeça.

* * *

><p>- Aqui neva muito no inverno.<p>

- Sério! - disse Sakura e Sasuke ficou surpreso com seu entusiasmo. - Isso é incrível. Espero que neve enquanto eu estiver aqui. Nunca neva em Konoha, bem, talvez uns poucos floquinhos, mas a última neve da qual me lembro foi quando eu tinha seis anos. Ino e eu passamos horas fazendo bonecos de neve.

. . .

Sasuke a fitou por um momento enquanto caminhavam. Ele poderia dizer que ela estava se lembrando do passado.

Quando ela parou de repente e olhou para ele, ele sentiu um calor subindo pela parte de trás de seu pescoço.

_Será que ela o pegou olhando?_

- É aqui que eu fico. - disse a moça e Sasuke balançou a cabeça lentamente, percebendo de repente que já haviam chegado ao centro de treinamento.

* * *

><p>Não querendo dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa da qual pudesse se arrepender depois, Sasuke simplesmente se virou e começou a partir e foi exatamente quando a ouviu gritar: - Te vejo mais tarde.<p>

.

O rapaz perguntou a si mesmo se havia um tom esperançoso na voz dela enquanto levantava a mão para dar-lhe um adeus indiferente.

Eram em momentos como este que ele desejava não ser tão fechado em suas emoções, porque _é claro_ que iria vê-la mais tarde e ele talvez pudesse ter dito a ela que _queria_ vê-la.

_Não somente hoje, mas..._

_Sempre, sempre, e sempre._

.

Continua

_._

* * *

><p><em>Ai gente, podem dizer, isso foi kawaii ne?<em>

_Tipo, Sasuke está definitivamente uma gracinha nesse cpt *aperta*_

_Digam pra Hime: curtiram?_

_._

_Bom, agora vou terminar de corrigir algumas coisitas no cpt de Em nove dias e posto ainda hoje =DD_

_Bjitos_

_Hime._

* * *

><p><strong>Ps:<strong>

lembrando que por causa do meu problema dramático de dificuldade de acesso à net e das minhas provas na facu na semana que vem, devo estar respondendo aos contatos (pms, emails, reviews) somente na** última semana de abril** (a partir do dia 26). No entanto, arrumarei uns 15/30 minutos pra vir aqui e postar uns 2 a 3 cpts de uma só vez (como fiz hoje, ok ;D)

. . .

É gente, tá tenso. Quem diria que eletricidade e magnetismo + cálculo iii fosse capaz de tirar minha sanidade em tão pouco tempo?

...

*chorando muito*

* * *

><p><em>pps:<em>

**_à senhorita "anônima":_**

_ Quando quiser fazer uma 'crítica' a alguém, use** argumentação e bom senso**._


	18. Fetish

_E aí, meninas =D_

_Bom, vcs já sabem que to naquele esquema de passar por aqui ligeira ne (são as provas, tensas... Mas ainda bem que cálculo e física exp já passaram, ufa! risos)_

_Bom, no final da semana venho pra ler/responder contatos e tmb por minhas leituras em dia =) - mas saibam: to morreeeeendo de saudade de vir aqui e das senhoritas - nossa, isso me faz muita falta *suspira*  
><em>

_. . .  
><em>

_Bom, flores,_

_Enjoy it =D**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Betado Por Strikis <em>

**. .**

**. .  
><strong>

**Capítulo XVIII  
><strong>_Fetish_

_Fetiche_

**. .**

**. .**

* * *

><p>Sasuke suspirou antes de deixar cair sua caneta de volta na mesa.<p>

Recostando na cadeira, esfregou os olhos. Depois de ter dormido tão pouco e ter de olhar para aquelas letrinhas minúsculas durante todo o dia não era uma boa idéia. Seus olhos estavam começando a arder.

Relaxando na cadeira, onix vagaram para o assento desocupado à mesa, o mesmo que Sakura ocupara na noite anterior.

.

- Que diabos estou fazendo? - murmurou antes de ouvir uma batida na porta.

Uma cabeça rosada pairou na fresta da porta um segundo mais tarde, seguida por uma mão segurando um saco plástico.

- Hey, - cumprimentou Sakura.

Sasuke apenas a fitou. Sua mente estava um pouco lenta neste momento e ele realmente não conseguia pensar no que dizer.

_Oi_ nunca passou por seus pensamentos.

.

Limpando a garganta, a kunoichi acrescentou. - Eu, uhm, achei que você poderia estar com fome.

Sasuke assentiu lentamente quando ela sorriu e caminhou até ele. Sentia-se como um idiota-_mudo_ naquele momento. Ele ouviu o ruído do plástico antes dela tirar dois pacotes de comida.

.

- Eu trouxe alguns onigiri, - disse. – Imaginei que seu gosto culinário podia ter continuado o mesmo.

- Obrigado, - respondeu o moço, pegando a comida.

Pareceu-lhe estranho o fato dela conhecer alguns de seus alimentos favoritos e ele não saber nada sobre os dela. Antes de realmente pensar muito sobre o assunto, viu-se perguntando-a: - Qual é sua comida favorita?

.

Sasuke ficou contente por Sakura não ter achado a pergunta estranha ou sem sentido. Ele a viu pegar uma pilha de papéis e responder: - Hum, eu gosto de bolinhos fritos e umeboshi. Oh! E animitsu é muito bom também.

Sasuke olhou para ela como se fosse louca.

- O quê! – perguntou a moça dando-lhe uma carranca muito feia. - É um alimento perfeitamente bom.

- Doces são horríveis. - disse Sasuke.

- Só porque você não gosta de doce, não significa que o resto de nós não gostemos.

- Ainda assim são horríveis. - disse Sasuke, desfrutando do fato de como era fácil conversar com Sakura.

– Tá, tá. – respondeu a moça ao começar a classificar a pilha de formulários em sua frente. – Cale a boca e coma sua maldita comida.

Ele não discutiu mais sobre o assunto e pegou um pouco do onigiri e em seguida voltou a trabalhar.

. . .

Não foram mas de dez minutos depois que ele olhou para ela.

Não chamaria _exatamente_ de olhar uma vez que estava piscando e tudo mais. Mas isso foi até que ela olhou para ele, e um leve rubor surgiu em sua bochechas.

- O quê? - perguntou a kunoichi. – Tem alguma coisa na minha cara?

- Não. - respondeu Sasuke rapidamente . - é só, você sabe que não tem que vir até aqui. Eu não espero que me ajude.

- _Oh_.. - disse Sakura, obviamente, não esperando por isso. - Eu realmente não me importo. Além disso, estava ficando entediada em casa. E também, talvez eu possa ajudá-lo a terminar mais cedo. Estava falando sério sobre você não estar dormindo o suficiente. Isso realmente faz mal a saúde.

- Fique à vontade. - respondeu o moço, voltando-se à papelada em sua frente. Desta vez, ele se certificou de que seus olhos se mantivessem por ali.

. . .

Cerca de uma hora depois, Sakura foi pega encarando-o.

Sasuke franziu o cenho quando notou tal, antes de olhar de volta em curiosidade. Ela não percebeu isso, porque na verdade, a moça não estava _exatamente_ o encarando mais sim olhando para um _outro lugar_.

Não para o rosto dele, mas para um lugar um pouco mais abaixo, na altura do braço ou mão, ele não tinha certeza ainda.

Quando ela finalmente olhou para o rosto dele, seu rosto virou um vermelho brilhante.

.

- Oh - disse baixinho: - Eu... uh, bem, desculpe, eu... você... - sacudindo a cabeça, exclamou. - Eu quero dizer. .. você tem ... mãos bonitas. Sim. Muito bonitas.

Limpando a garganta, Sakura olhou para baixo, os cabelos róseos protegendo o rosto de ser vista com aquele vermelho brilhante na face.

O sorriso de Sasuke estava praticamente de orelha a orelha.

Não podia segurar a si mesmo.

.

- Eu tenho mãos bonitas. - ele repetiu lentamente. Era provavelmente a coisa mais estranha que já tinha ouvido falar.

- Cale _a boca,_ Sasuke. - fervilhou Sakura, encarando-o com uma carranca feia.

.

Ele realmente tentou se livrar do sorriso no rosto, mas simplesmente achou a situação muito divertida.

Sakura revirou os olhos.

- Sim, você tem mãos bonitas. Ok, está feliz agora? Eu tenho um fetiche por mãos e acho que você tem _mãos muito agradáveis_ então podemos _por favor_ seguir em frente com nossas vidas. Se você ainda não percebeu, sou eu que estou ajudando você, então gostaria que parasse de me olhar assim.

Sasuke apenas virou seu olhar de volta para a papelada que estava preenchendo, tentando com muita dificuldade parar de olhar para o rosto corado de Sakura enquanto ambos continuavam a trabalhar.

.

_Um fetiche por mão, huh?_

. .

* * *

><p><em>Ai ai, essa Sakura paga uns micos ne heheh<em>

_Mas agora, sasuke-kun sabe que ao menos, suas belas mãos são 'agradáveis' aos olhos da nossa heroína preferida =) _

_Bom, bonecas, vou indo (amanhã tenho prova de química D;)_

_Mas volto no final da semana pra 'ver' vocês ;D_

_um bjito_

_Hime ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>ps:<strong>

se o movimento de leitoras estiver bom essa semana, devo estar postando Frozen e Feeling You - Vamos ver ne ;D


	19. Snow

_Ne, flores, enjoy it ;D **  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Betado por Striks<em>**  
><strong>

**Capítulo XIX  
><strong>_Snow_

_Neve_

* * *

><p>- <em>Psst<em> Sasuke.

Sasuke gemeu e rolou, não exatamente registrando a voz irritante que a tentava acordar de seu sono.

- Sasuke, acorde!

Quando seu travesseiro foi arrancado de debaixo de si, Sasuke ficou completamente irritado.

- Que diabos!

Com uma carranca, encontrou Sakura olhando para si, com um daqueles sorrisos irritantes em seu rosto. Suspirando, deixou sua cabeça cair para trás sobre o colchão. Afinal de contas, já sabia que não seria capaz de dizer _não_ quando ela lhe fitava assim.

* * *

><p>- Está nevando. - disse a moça.<p>

Mantendo os olhos fechados, Sasuke esperava que poderia ser capaz de simplesmente ignorar o fato de que ela estava ali, olhando para ele com aquele sorriso irritantemente feliz.

- Eu não me importo.

- Bem, eu sim! - disse. - Vamos Sasuke, está _nevando._ Eu não vejo neve há anos.

- Então vá olhar pra ela. - disse ele puxando as cobertas sobre a cabeça.

- Mas eu quero que você venha comigo. Não é divertido sozinha. - disse Sakura antes de adicionar. - Eu ficaria parecendo uma idiota parada no frio!

- Não.

- Por favor?

- Não.

- Por _favor,_ Sasuke-kun?

* * *

><p>O coração de Sasuke quase parou quando ouviu aquele sufixo tão familiar. Ele desejava que tivesse olhando para Sakura nesse momento porque ainda não podia decidir se tinha sido algo espontâneo ou a espertinha estava apenas jogando sujo.<p>

Esperava que fosse como antes - _esperava_ que ela tivesse dito isso porque as coisas estavam finalmente começando a voltar a como eram antes.

.

Com a respiração presa na garganta, o rapaz virou a cabeça para olhar para ela. Seus olhos chocaram-se com aqueles verdes determinados. Suspirando, ele se sentou esfregando os olhos.

- Tá.

- Sério! - Vibrou Sakura. E o moço sentiu as pontas de suas orelhas queimarem em como Sakura parecia feliz com sua presença. Quando ela jogou os braços em volta de seu pescoço, um _blush_ rapidamente se espalhou por seu rosto.

Foi só por um momento antes dela se afastar e agarrar seu pulso.

- Bem, então anda logo! - disse a kunoichi, arrastando-o consigo.

Ele teria pensado que o abraço não era nada demais até que viu o vermelho nas bochechas dela. Ele sorriu, balançando a cabeça. Típico de Sakura agir antes de pensar.

A noção o fez perceber que talvez as chances daquele sufixo ter apenas escapulido de sua boca eram bastante elevadas.

* * *

><p>Estavam pegando seus casacos enquanto Sasuke admirava a agilidade de como as coisas haviam mudado. Um segundo, Sakura o havia acusado de querer matá-la e agora ela estava trazendo o jantar e o ajudando com toda aquela maldita papelada todas as noites.<p>

Ele se perguntava o que acontecera há uma semana para fazê-la mudar tão de repente sua opinião sobre ele.

- Pronto? - perguntou animadamente.

- Impaciente. - murmurou o Uchiha antes de abrir a porta. Sakura o seguiu, descendo os degraus da varanda e pondo os pés na neve.

Arqueando as sobrancelhas, ele deu a ela um olhar de _"quantos anos você tem?"_

Sakura revirou os olhos.

- Isso se chama _criança interior_, Sasuke. _Obviamente,_ você não tem uma.

Bocejando, ele disse. - Graças a Deus.

* * *

><p>Colocando as mãos nos bolsos, Sasuke inclinou-se contra a grade da varanda e observava Sakura tentar pegar um floco de neve com a língua. Às vezes, realmente se perguntava sobre a sanidade da moça.<p>

Podia sentir suas pálpebras ficando mais pesadas e o mundo ao seu redor virando apenas um borrão. Ele estava tão _cansado._ Balançando a cabeça, forçou os olhos a se abrirem para ver Sakura dando-lhe aquele olhar preocupado. Seu olhar estava praticamente maternal e ele fez questão de matar aquele pensamento no momento em que começou a provocar coisas esquisitas em seu estômago e trazer-lhe imagens de criancinhas de cabelos pretos de olhos verdes.

Quando o rosto da moça foi tomado lentamente por um largo sorriso, ele franziu a testa. Isso _não_ era boa coisa.

- Vamos jogar hooky amanhã! - anunciou.

- Não. - ele respondeu imediatamente.

* * *

><p>Ela acenou com a mão algumas vezes como se tivesse ignorando sua resposta. Às vezes, ele se perguntava se ela já tinha realmente se livrado de todas as suas tendências irritantes.<p>

- Sim. - disse ela, a mensagem em seus olhos diziam que ela o desafiava a ousar desafiá-la. - Você não está dormindo o suficiente. Além disso, eu já decidi que vamos brincar na neve amanhã e não podemos fazer isso se estivermos trabalhando.

- Isso se chama responsabilidades, Sakura.

- Isso se chama _diversão,_ Sasuke-kun.

Lá estava aquele sufixo novamente.

_Maldita._

- Tudo bem. - disse ele entre dentes antes de voltar para dentro.

- Onde você está indo? - perguntou Sakura e ele podia ouvir seus passos se aproximando.

- Pra cama. Vou precisar de um pouco de sono se tenho que lidar com você amanhã.

- Está bem, sabia. - disse ela. - Eu sei que sendo um cabeça-dura é a sua maneira de mostrar que você está animado.

Sasuke não podia deixar de revirar os olhos para isso. Ainda assim, ele percebeu, que talvez estivesse sim um pouco - _muito pouco -_ animado. Não por brincar na neve, é claro, mas por passar um dia com ela.

Ele tentou ignorar o calor que se espalhava por seu coração e, mais ainda, tentou ignorar a dor que sabia que iria substituí-lo quando ela voltasse para Konoha.

.

. .

. .

.

. .

. .

**Continua**

. .

. .

.

* * *

><p><em>Curtiram?<em>

_Ai ai gente, eu acho esse cpt tãoooooooooooo fofo!_

_Que coisa, ne, brincar na neve me traz um sentimento bom, uma paz interior.. sei lá, é bom.._

_E a cena do Sasuke-kun sendo dobrado pela nossa heroína é tãooooooo fofa ne._

_Mas então, gostaram?_

_Digam pra HIme ;D_

_._

_Bom,meninas, vou indo (estudar D;)_

_nos vemos em breve com mais att ;D_

_Bjo bjo_


	20. Touch

_Mais um cpt fofo =)_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Betado por Strikis<em>**  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Capítulo XX  
><strong>_Touch_

_Toque_

_.  
><em>

_._

* * *

><p>Sasuke acordou às onze sentindo-se bem descansado e um pouco estranho... estranho porque... ele não estava no trabalho.<p>

Perguntou-se se Sakura notaria se ele se passasse uma ou duas horas assim. Talvez assumiria que ele ainda estava dormindo?

Seu plano foi imediatamente esquecido quando sentiu o cheiro do café da manhã.

Suspirando, sabia exatamente que desta vez Sakura tinha feito isso de propósito. Não havia como ele ser capaz de apenas pular aquela refeição. Especialmente depois que tinha provado de sua comida. Surpreendentemente, Sakura era uma boa cozinheira.

* * *

><p>Depois de se vestir, desceu as escadas rumo à cozinha.<p>

A vista era o suficiente para lhe fazer dar uma pausa. Encostado na porta, ele viu Sakura se ocupar do preparo do café da manha. Isso não foi o que chamou sua atenção - estava mais curioso para ver como ela se dava tão bem com a cozinha.

E o fez perceber pela primeira vez que eles realmente _viviam_ juntos.

Sakura sabia onde ele guardava os pratos e alimentos. Ela sabia como lidar com as coisas _na_ casa que _compartilhavam._

Ele desejava que pudesse simplesmente desfrutar da idéia sem rapidamente ficar assombrado por sua eventual partida.

* * *

><p>Sasuke teve que imediatamente arrancar o pensamento da mente. Ele não podia guerrear com o inevitável. E decidiu - aproveitaria ao máximo este tempo que tinha com ela.<p>

- Hey! - disse a kunoichi ao virar-se para colocar a comida na mesa. - Eu estava prestes a ir te acordar, dorminhoco.

- Hn.

* * *

><p>Ele se aproximou e tomou um lugar à mesa, os olhos acompanhando a forma feminina através de sua franja negra.<p>

- Você quer café? - ela perguntou ao pegar um pouco para si.

- Aa.

Quando a moça se sentou para comer ele não pode acreditar como ela parecia animada para ir brincar na _neve._ Porém, isso era supostamente típico de _Sakura._

- Tudo bem!- disse. - Coma depressa!

Ele poderia ter rido com isso.

. . .

* * *

><p>Vinte minutos mais tarde – e cinco dos quais ela continuava carrancuda para ele, porque ele estava aparentemente levando <em>uma eternidade<em> para terminar de comer - eles colocaram algumas roupas mais quentes e foram para a neve.

_Que ótimo._

Sasuke estava com uma carranca horrível em seu rosto enquanto Sakura o arrastava para fora.

- Oh, vamos, Sasuke-kun! Apenas tente se divertir.

- Sim, porque ficar no frio congelante é_ muito_ divertido. - disse ele irritado.

.

E o moço também deveria ter esperado a bola de neve que atingiu sua cara logo em seguida. E antes que pudesse sequer ficar bravo, ouviu Sakura cair na gargalhada.

Sorrindo de canto, pegou um punhado de neve e atirou.

Quando a bola passou direto por Sakura, o sorriso da moça só aumentou. Surpreendentemente, aconteceu o mesmo com o sorriso de Sasuke.

* * *

><p>– Sasuke, você… - Quando uma enorme pilha de neve caiu sobre Sakura, sua voz parou e uma carranca surgiu no rosto agora empapado com neve. – é horrível.<p>

Olhando para cima, Sakura viu o galho de árvore acima de si completamente sem neve.

- Oh, agora começou! - Sakura disse antes de desaparecer.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos antes de ir para trás de uma árvore bem a tempo de evitar uma bola de neve. Silenciosamente, o shinobi pegou um punhado de neve antes de dar passos cuidadoso ao redor da árvore. E no segundo em que viu uma bola de neve vindo em sua direção, ele rastreou seu caminho e encontrou a posição original de Sakura.

* * *

><p>Deixando-a voar, ele se escondeu atrás de uma outra árvore quando Sakura esquivou-se da bola neve e rapidamente fez uma outra bola para atirar nele.<p>

Antes mesmo que se desse conta, Sasuke estava se divertindo.

Pela primeira vez em anos ele não estava sendo incomodado por pensamentos ou lembranças indesejadas, não estava se preocupando com toda a papelada acumulada e intocada em sua mesa. Não estava preocupado ou agonizando por qualquer coisa – em sua mente havia Sakura e aquela enorme bola de neve voando em sua direção.

* * *

><p>Girando sobre o pé direito, Sasuke desviou do projétil, pegou mais um punhado de neve e atirou.<p>

Ele não estava esperando que Sakura corresse em sua direção, habilmente pegando uma bola de neve e num passo ligeiro para desviar da bola em questão.

E o projétil golpeou-lhe a lateral da cabeça – neve lotando seu ouvido.

- É isso aí! - ouviu-a dizer enquanto lançava um punho no ar. - Sou oficialmente a campeã em guerra de bola de neve! Entãaaao, desde que eu totalmente chutei seu traseiro, significa que eu derrubei você e devo assumir o controle de Oto.

Sasuke zombou.

Sacudindo a neve dos cabelos, ele olhou para ver Sakura de repente cair de costas no chão. O moço franziu a testa e se aproximou para olhar para ela.

Ele não podia deixar de dar a ela um olhar que dizia silencioso _'você está louca'_ olhar ao qual a moça simplesmente ergueu imediatamente as sobrancelhas.

* * *

><p>- Você parece estúpida.<p>

Sakura apenas mostrou a língua enquanto continuava fazendo seu anjo de neve. E quando terminou, ela simplesmente estendeu a mão para ele.

- Me ajuda.

E a resposta foi apenas sua reação instintiva: - Não.

- Ah, vamos, Sasuke-kun! Eu poderia estragar tudo! - resmungou.

Com um suspiro, Sasuke tirou a mão do bolso e agarrou a de Sakura. Com um puxão rápido, ajudou-a a ficar de pé e seu coração imediatamente começou a bater violentamente no peito.

Sua mão caiu de lado enquanto ela afastava a sua própria - como se o contato não tivesse sido nada, como se não a tivesse afetado de forma alguma.

E esse simples pensamento doeu.

* * *

><p>- Agora <em>isso <em>é que é um lindo anjo de neve. - disse Sakura radiante. – E fui eu que fiz!

– Criança. - murmurou Sasuke antes de por as mãos nos bolsos.

Virando-se, ele começou a caminhar de volta para a casa.

- Espere! - gritou Sakura. - Temos que pelo menos fazer um boneco de neve antes de voltar pra dentro.

- Você pode fazer isso sozinha - disse Sasuke, seu humor já tinha ido para o sul. Ele não gostava de ficar irritado com tanta facilidade, mas _doía_ saber que tinha jogado fora a menor chance que poderia ter com Sakura - de saber que ela não sentia absolutamente nada por ele.

Doeu saber que ele era o único culpado disso.

* * *

><p>Caminhando de volta para a casa, o rapaz ficou surpreso quando duas mãos enlaçaram seu cotovelo. Olhando por cima do ombro, ele viu Sakura o fitando com preocupação no olhar.<p>

- Por favor, Sasuke-kun, fale comigo. - ela olhou para baixo e ele podia ouvir sua voz quebrantar - pela primeira vez na sua vida, _só fale comigo. _

_.  
><em>

Ele não conseguia pensar, não conseguia se concentrar, não conseguia fazer nada, porque seu cotovelo queimava sob o toque feminino. Os bombardeios de calor fizeram um caminho do braço até chegar e preencher seu coração.

- Sakura... - disse ele, em nada além que um mero sussurro.

Só o simples fato de ter o nome dela em seus lábios era como uma lufada de ar fresco.

* * *

><p>Naquele momento, ele sabia que não seria capaz de simplesmente deixá-la ir, de simplesmente passar meros 12 meses com ela. Que aquilo era muito pouco.<p>

Ele estava caindo e nesse momento, acabara de bater no chão duro.

Sasuke não podia evitar a verdade por mais tempo - ele estava apaixonado por Sakura.

.

. .

. .

**Continua**

. .

. .

.

* * *

><p><em>Ahhhhhhhh finalmente nosso bonitão admitiu!<em>

_FINALMENTE!  
><em>

_Tipo, isso foi super-mega-hiper fofo, podem confessar. _

_Digam, sentiram um calorzinho na barriga ao ver Sasuke-frio-malvado(nem tanto assim)-kun chegar à conclusão de que Saku-chan conseguiu fisgar seu kokuro?_

_Nah Muito fofo ne, gente =)_

_.  
><em>

_Bom, amores, taí um cpt fofo pra alegrar o domingão das mães ;D  
><em>

_Agora vou deixá-las curtindo com suas mamis  
><em>

_Um bjito  
><em>

_Hime._


	21. Moths and Morons

_Mais outro ;)**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Betado por strikis<em>**  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Capítulo XXI  
><strong>_Moths and Morons_

_Mariposas e Idiotas_

**_.  
><em>**

**_._**

* * *

><p>Sasuke virou-se para ela, neve sob seus pés fazendo um <em>crunch*.<em>

- Sakura... - repetiu, a mão masculina encontrando a dela e removendo seu enlace sobre si. - Eu, - e fez uma pausa, com os olhos fixos na pequena mão agora sobre a sua.

Sentiu a garganta de repente apertar-se enquanto passava seus dedos em torno da mão feminina.

Um riso irônico escapou de seus lábios.

- Está ficando frio e a neve está aumentando. É melhor entramos.

- Você não vai me dizer o que está te incomodando. - disse Sakura, uma declaração de fato, não uma pergunta, porque ela o conhecia, ele percebeu, ela _o conhecia muito bem._

- Vamos. - disse dando um leve puxão em seu braço antes de deixá-la ir e enfiar as mãos nos bolsos.

* * *

><p>Esta não era sua casa, Oto não era sua Vila.<p>

Ela era uma kunoichi de Konoha. Tinha uma vida lá, amigos e família.

A vida dele estava aqui em Oto. Ele era um estúpido em sequer por um segundo pensar que as coisas poderiam ser diferentes.

Era estúpido _e_ tolo, concluiu ao subir os degraus da varanda para entrar em casa.

Será que realmente achava que seria capaz de simplesmente ignorar seus sentimentos por Sakura durante um ano inteiro? _Inferno,_ ele não tinha durado nem sequer dois meses antes do amor que pensava ter enterrado bem fundo de seu coração ressurgir novamente.

.

Olhando para Sakura, rapidamente forçou seu olhar para longe.

Estava fazendo isso de novo. Torturando-se com algo que nunca poderia ter.

* * *

><p><em>Sakura<em>.

A irritante e infantil Sakura.

A garota que nunca desistiu dele. Por que a moça simplesmente não podia apenas ver que não valia a pena? Por que não continuou sendo aquela mulher impetuosa que o socou quando saíram de Konoha? Talvez se ela continuasse a ser hostil, ele poderia ter continuado a evitá-la – e poder justificar a ação de evitá-la - quando o tempo todo ele sabia, _ele sabia que não o faria..._

_.  
><em>

Todos os dias que esteve aqui, ele sabia. Podia dizer que ela parecia estar encontrando seu caminho de volta para ele.

Como uma mariposa - uma _estúpida mariposa queimando sobre a chama._

* * *

><p>Tudo começou quando ela fez o jantar.<p>

Ele esperava que sua rejeição iria alimentar a raiva dentro de si, que iria reacender a fúria. Mas não. _Por quê?_ Por que ela sentia a necessidade de reconstruir tudo o que _ele_ tinha destruído há sete anos?

Acima de tudo, por que ele a deixou?

.

Quando ela perguntou por que ele tinha tomado o controle de Oto, Sasuke poderia ter mentido, poderia ter lhe dito que queria o título de líder, o poder de estar no controle.

Quando perguntou por que ele a trouxe para cá, por que a escolhera, ele deveria ter dito que era porque sabia que ela voltaria - ela sempre voltava.

Quando ela apareceu naquela noite em seu escritório, ele deveria ter dito para sair, que não a queria por perto.

Poderia, _deveria_, teria feito, mas não o fez.

* * *

><p>No final, Sasuke percebeu que não seria capaz de suportar se ela o odiasse.<p>

Desde que viu a raiva nos olhos verdes depois que ela o socou naquele dia, ele sabia que não seria capaz de viver consigo mesmo se a pessoa que julgou que o amaria para sempre, não mais o amasse.

Ele era um tolo, estúpido, ingênuo.

Isso era tudo o que era. Em algum lugar no fundo de sua mente, ele queria tudo isso. Queria que ela voltasse para si, para provar que ele não era uma pessoa má.

Ele queria o amor dela.

Mas...

Infelizmente, para Uchiha Sasuke, nada parecia funcionar do jeito que queria.

_Estúpido._

_Ingênuo._

_Tolo._

* * *

><p>.<p>

. .

. .

**continua**

. .

. .

.

* * *

><p><em>Uhmmm<em>

_É isso aí, amorinhas,_

_o que acabamos de presenciar foi um Uchiha arrependido por todas as vezes que afastou nossa heroína de sua vida?_

_Uhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

_Uchiha-arrependido-kun é tão kawaii ;D_

_O mais interessante nisso tudo é: Sasuke é totalmente incapaz de ver que Saku-chan não o está afastando... cara, homens são muitooooo estranhos =S  
><em>

_. ._

_Bom, amores, hoje eu vim muito ligeira, ainda tenho zilhares de coisas pra por em dia..._

_Mas nos vemos ainda** nesse final de semana** com uma att bem legal (de Frozen ok ;D)_

_Um bjito (e arigatou pelos coments mais que lindinhos)_

_Hime ;)_


	22. Body Heat

_Personinhas =)  
><em>

_Mais um cpt fofo ;D_**  
><strong>

_**N/T**: Confiram nas** notas finais** a programação de postagem das fanfics: "Em Nove Dias" & "Laying Claim".  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Em fase de betagem<em>**  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Capítulo XXII** **  
><strong>_Body Heat_

_.  
><em>

_ Calor do Corpo_

**_.  
><em>**

**_._**

* * *

><p>Os olhos de Sasuke abriram no segundo em que a energia acabara.<p>

Depois de entrar naquela tarde, disse a Sakura que precisava ficar sozinho e foi para seu quarto.

Não foi tudo em vão, supôs, pois chegou a recuperar o sono atrasado.

* * *

><p>Claro que a casa estava estranhamente silenciosa.<p>

Não havia nenhum _hum_ maçante do aquecedor ou o zumbido quase inaudível dos vários dispositivos elétricos.

Suspirando em frustração, porque _honestamente_ sua vida poderia _ficar pior,_ Sasuke começou a afastar as cobertas para levantar-se e ir verificar o disjuntor. Mas isso foi até olhar para fora da janela.

Aproximando-se do vidro, olhou para a condições da nevasca lá fora.

- Droga. - Amaldiçoou.

Pelo menos já sabia porque a energia acabara.

Um minuto depois, percebeu que a casa logo começou a ficar mais fria antes de finalmente chegar a temperaturas perigosamente baixas.

- Merda.

.

* * *

><p>E foi assim que se encontrou em frente à porta do quarto de Sakura.<p>

Ele não poderia deixá-la congelar e sua mente _estupida,_ **muito** estúpida só conseguia ficar presa em um só pensamento: _troca de_ _calor do corpo._

_.  
><em>

Ele tinha que ter feito algo horrível numa vida anterior para merecer isso.

* * *

><p>Usando sua raiva para superar o mal humor <strong>e<strong> má sorte e quase i_nexistente_ excitação sobre a situação prestes a se revelar, o rapaz abriu a porta e caminhou para a cama de Sakura.

- Sakura. - chamou, franzindo a testa quando ela não fez nada a não ser _não_ se mover.

Sacudindo levemente o ombro feminino, tentou novamente. - Sakura, acorde.

- Hmm. - babuciou sonolenta. - Sas-k..- kun?

.

Uma parte de sua mente gritava_ "kawaii",_ enquanto a outra gritava_ irritante_.

Sasuke odiava neve antes - agora tinha uma nova vendetta contra ela.

- Levante-se. - disse. – A energia acabou e há uma nevasca lá fora.

Ele não ficou de todo surpreso quando Sakura se animou.

- Neve?

- Sim, neve. Não fique tão animada.

* * *

><p>Sakura começou a espreguiçar-se e aquela voz gritando <em>"kawaii"<em> ficou mais alta.

Ele rapidamente a ignorou.

- Certo. - disse Sakura . - Não que eu não esteja animada para ouvir que amanhã teremos neve (ainda _mais),_ eu não vejo por que você teve que me acordar por isso.

.

Sasuke ficou contente que estava escuro demais para ela ver o _blush_ começanco a pintar ao redor de seu pescoço.

- A energia acabou, o que significa que o calor também.

Sakura apenas deu-lhe um olhar vazio.

– _Que significa. -_ O rapaz rangeu os dentes. – Que nós vamos congelar se não tomarmos as devidas precauções como fazer uma fogueira e ...

E de repente, ele parou, sua mente mais uma vez pensando: _ troca de calor do corpo._

_.  
><em>

- Oh! - Sakura disse, balançando a cabeça. - Eu vou culpar a estupidez do fato de que tenha apenas acabado de acordar.

Sasuke mordeu a língua, não querendo ter uma Sakura brava consigo por perto. Que seria simplesmente o top da lista dessa _adorável noite._

_.  
><em>

- Basta pegar alguns cobertores do armário do hall. Vou pegar um pouco de lenha da varanda antes das coisas ficarem muito ruins.

- Tenha cuidado. - disse Sakura ao vê-lo sair do quarto.

* * *

><p>Depois de praticamente congelar em sua busca para conseguir madeira suficiente para durar a noite inteira e pelo resto do dia de amanhã, Sasuke colocou alguns troncos na lareira e acendeu-os com um katon rápido.<p>

E foi quando encontrou-se com um cobertor sendo depositado sobre seus ombros.

Ele se virou para ver Sakura colocado um cobertor grosso no chão.

- Basta olhar para você que me faz sentir frio. - disse ela em resposta ao cobertor que lhe dera. – Existe uma coisa chamada _casaco_, sabia.

- Hn.

As pontas de suas orelhas queimaram em vista ao pensamento incessante: _Troca de calor do corpo._

- Ótimo! - Sakura disse, admirando sua obra de arte.

.

Realmente, tudo o que ela tinha feito era colocar uma pilha de cobertores no chão para eles para dormirem. Isso estava começando a irritar Sasuke, a forma como ela estava calma sobre o fato deles estarem dormindo juntos.

Platonicamente, é claro, e realmente eles tinham acabado de estar sob os mesmos cobertores.

_Inferno,_ nem sequer precisariam realmente estar se tocando, pois aquilo já não era algo demais para tirar a sanidade de qualquer pessoa normal?

.

Deixando escapar um longo suspiro, Sasuke deslizou sob as cobertas ao lado de Sakura – sentindo prazer com o calor que o circundava - e encontrou seus próprios nervos lentamente começando a aliviar.

* * *

><p>Não foi tão torturante como pensara que seria.<p>

Não era realmente tão ruim assim, percebeu. Havia bastante espaço entre eles que se ele não desse muita atenção ao fato em si, era como se estivesse sozinho.

Isso foi até Sakura começar a rolar a cada cinco segundos.

.

- Quer parar de se mexer! - disse, virando a cabeça para olhar para ela.

Sakura soltou um suspiro exasperado ao encontrar seu olhar de ônix.

- Eu não consigo ficar confortável.

- O que diabos você quer que eu faça então? - perguntou Sasuke.

- Troca de lado comigo. - Respondeu a kunoichi imediatamente.

- O quê?

- Troca. De. Lado. Comigo. - disse Sakura lentamente.

Os olhos de Sasuke se contrairam. _Aquela espertinha._

- _Por quê?_

- Bem, você parece confortável. Obviamente seu lado é melhor!

- Ou talvez você esteja apenas a sendo difícil.

. . .

Cinco minutos depois, eles mudaram de lado e Sasuke estava quase adormecendo quando ela cutucou-lhe o ombro.

- _Psst,_ Sasuke-kun.

- Vá dormir, Sakura.

- Eu não consigo.

Os olhos de Sasuke abriram-se depois de virar a cabeça para olhar para ela.

- Conta uma história. - disse amoça antes que ele pudesse gritar consigo.

- _Ta falando serio?__ -_ sibilou Sasuke.

Sakura riu. - Não, eu só queria ver quão bravo você ia ficar com isso.

- É quase uma da manhã. - disse Sasuke ao virar de costas para Sakura. - Vá dormir.

* * *

><p>Quando sentiu o olhar de Sakura sobre si, Sasuke soltou um suspiro pesado e virou-se, levantando-se sobre o cotovelo para olhar bem para ela.<p>

- _O quê! _ - perguntou irritado, encarando-a com uma carranca imapaciente.

.

Seus olhos estavam voltados para o fogo, e ela murmurou: - Estou com frio e é por isso que não consigo dormir.

O coração de Sasuke quase parou enquanto seus ônix arregalaram.

Mas ao menos, o shinobi ficou contente ao ver o leve _blush _surgir no rosto feminino, mas não pode apreciar o fato como deveria porque um _blush_ igualmente rosado estava começando a fazer seu caminho por sua face também.

.

_Troca de __ calor do corpo._

_._

* * *

><p>Rangendo os dentes ao pensamento incessante, Sasuke engoliu em seco antes de forçar-se a se mover.<p>

E um tanto rígido, chegou um pouco mais perto - ele deixaria que fosse ela a estreitar o espaço entre eles.

Mas o moço imediatamente lamentou-se quando viu Sakura virar a cabeça para aconchegar-se em seu ombro.

_Mulher estúpida!_

Ele não imaginava que ela fosse esgueirar-se nele _dessa_ maneira _!_

* * *

><p>Demorou dez minutos até sentir seus nervos relaxarem.<p>

Olhando para baixo, para Sakura, que parecia estar dormindo, Sasuke simplesmente não conseguia impedir o pequeno sorriso que agora encontrara um caminho para seus lábios.

Hesitante, colocou o braço em volta da cintura feminina, trazendo-a para _bem_ mais perto de si e fechando os olhos no processo - e apenas um pensamento fluía em sua mente nesse momento:

_Calor do corpo._

Só que desta vez, o moço decidiu que aquilo era uma coisa boa.

_**. . .**  
><em>

**_. . ._ continua _. . .__  
><em>**

**_. . ._**

* * *

><p><em>Galerinha, podem confessar: Isso foi fofo, não foi?<em>

_Tipoooooo "Sasuke-kun, me salva do frio!" _

_Ai ai *to suspirando agora* hehe_

_Bom, flores, já pus alguns contatos em dia e algumas postagens tmb (outras ainda virão muito em breve ;)  
><em>

_. . ._

_Flores, antes de ir vou deixar as datas das (possíveis) postagens das duas próximas semanas (long/sasusaku)_

_**Em Nove Dias:** Final de semana que vem_

_**Laying Claim:** No final de semana seguinte.  
><em>

_. . .  
><em>

_Vou tentar mesclar kakasaku e sasusaku (ones) nesse interim ok ;D  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_Agora sim, personas, vou-me,  
><em>

_deixo bjitos pra todas e meu 'muito obrigada' pelas visitas e recados fofos,  
><em>

_Hime.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>ps:<strong>  
><em>

_galera, as próximas semanas serão bastante tensas (provas/relatórios e etc etc etc), logo devo demorar a responder contatos. _

_MAS não se preocupem que entro em contato sempre que as coisas derem uma folga ok ;D  
><em>


	23. Want

**Mais outro =)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Capítulo XXIII** **  
><strong>_Want_

_Desejo  
><em>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke acordou na manhã seguinte somente para encontrar as pernas de Sakura entrelaçadas com as suas e o braço da moça envolto preguiçosamente em seu peito.<p>

Engolindo em seco, o rapaz fez seu melhor para se levantar sem acordá-la.

.

E estava indo muito bem até que... o enlace de Sakura apertou em si. Bastante. _Que droga de força estúpida e sobre-humana._

Sasuke soltou um longo suspiro enquanto sua cabeça caía para trás sobre o travesseiro.

Fechando os olhos, tentou tirar a mão da moça. Mas ela não se moveu. Então, Sasuke ficou assim por mais alguns minutos, sua irritação crescendo a cada segundo, ao pensar em maneiras de escapar dali. A única que lhe veio à mente foi acordar Sakura.

Mas o moço realmente não gostava muito dessa idéia.

.

Ainda assim, o fogo já havia apagado e ele precisava ver os danos causados em decorrência da nevasca.

Olhando para Sakura, seu coração sentiu comichões esquisitos durante todo o tempo, mas Sasuke balançou a ombro e disse, tentando parecer sem emoção: - Acorde, Sakura.

.

Ele quase gritou quando ela soltou um gemido irritado e se aconchegou ainda mais sobre seu peito, enterrando a cabeça agora na curva de seu pescoço.

Ótimo.

Que . _Ótimo._

_.  
><em>

Sasuke estava começando a se perguntar se era assim que seria o resto de seu ano.

Uma série de acontecimentos imprevistos nos quais o mundo inteiro zomba de si com o fato de que ama uma garota que rejeitou no passado, há sete anos.

.

_Ainda assim_, pensou, não havia nenhuma regra dizendo que não poderia _apreciar tais momentos._

Claro, podia até tornar-se pior, quando ela finalmente fosse embora, mas se o destino ou o karma ou o que quer que seja queria brincar com ele, bom, Sasuke decidiu que teria apenas que tirar algum proveito disso.

E assim, o moço fechou os olhos, passou um braço em torno da cintura de Sakura mais uma vez e decidiu que poderia muito bem pegar no sono por mais alguns minutinhos.

.

Realmente, ele estava bastante satisfeito por ter um pouco mais de sono, mas deixou de considerar o que aconteceria se _Sakura_ acordasse no processo.

Sasuke não precisava considerar mais sobre o assunto, porque ela agora acordadra e a única coisa que fez foi soltar um grito._ Muito alto_. Direitamente em seu ouvido.

.

- Que inferno. - sussurrou. E uma dor de cabeça já começando a roer em seu cérebro._ Estúpida voz aguda feminina._

- Des...desculpa. - disse Sakura fitando-o com olhos arregalados.

- Hn.

- Eu não queria! - Defendeu-se, obviamente não satisfeita com o fato de Sasuke estar irritado com ela.

.

Sasuke não disse nada ao se levantar para ir jogar alguns tocos de lenhas sobre o fogo antes que esse se apagasse de vez.

Ele não estava tentando ser um idiota e ignorá-la, apenas achou muito difícil olhar nos olhos verdes naquele momento. Achava difícil olhar nos olhos dela depois que percebera o que tinha acabado de fazer.

Uchiha Sasuke tinha _dormido de conchinha_ com Haruno Sakura.

A noite inteira.

.

Ele fez seu caminho até a varanda para ver o que havia acontecido depois da nevasca.

Uma carranca apareceu em sua face quando viu a altura que a neve chegara. Honestamente, não foi tão ruim assim. Se eles realmente precisassem, poderiam sair de casa, mas ele realmente não precisava e não estava disposto a tentar a sorte em sair andando por aí no meio de dois metros de neve.

Pelo menos tinha _parado de_ nevar, supôs.

- Será que você pode fechar a porta! - Sakura gritou enquanto o puxava para dentro. - Nossa, já está frio o suficiente.

.

Sasuke percebeu duas coisas quando se virou para olhar para Sakura.

A primeira é que ela estava fazendo beicinho e segunda, ele estava certo, realmente deveria ter evitado fazer contato visual. Sim, deveria ter evitado olhar para ela. Ponto final. Porque no momento em que o fez, seus olhos foram automaticamente para os lábios (de beicinho róseo) e um _blush_ começou a se formar na parte traseira de seu pescoço.

.

Nesse momento admitiu que gostava de ter Sakura por perto.

Era fácil conversar com ela enquanto estavam no escritório dando conta da papelada, principalmente porque _ela_ era quem iniciava e construía toda a conversa. Ele não se importava de ir para o trabalho junto com ela. E não se importa que ela o tivesse forçado a brincar na neve ontem, porque todas essas coisas eram inconspícuas. Eram apenas dois amigos passando tempo juntos.

.

Ontem à noite, alguma coisa tinha mudado em sua cabeça. Ele ultrapassou algum tipo de limite e sabia, _ele sabia,_ era por isso que sentia o desejo irresistível de beijar a garota que lhe fitava agora.

Nunca quis fazer algo parecido com Sakura.

Provavelmente porque nunca realmente considerou a possibilidade.

Era simplesmente fora dos limites.

Mas depois de ontem à noite, depois de dormir abraçado com ela, Sasuke se perguntou se realmente poderia fugir e trair seus sentimentos e estragar essa amizade que tinham construído.

.

Ele ficou feliz quando Sakura engoliu em seco e gaguejou:

-L-eite. Estou indo ferver um pouco de leite. Pro chocolate quente. Sim, chocolate quente.

Porque agora teve a certeza que não seria capaz de fugir do fato de que simplesmente desejava beijá-la.

**.  
><strong>

**Continua**

.

. .

* * *

><p><em>Fala, pessoas!<em>

_E aí, cutiram?_

_Sasuke está com 'desejos' e Saku-chan gaguejou? Jura? *tipo, isso vai ficar muito interessante hehe*_

_._

_Bom, lindonas, eu ia att outras fics na semana passada, mas não ia rolar... Por dois motivos:_

_**1**) os cálculos estão me matando_

_**2**) o movimento no site tá lentinho (então, não faz muito sentido att long-fics ne?)_

_._

_Bom, vamos ver... se o movimento estiver melhor hoje, vejo se posto uma att amanhã pra alegrar o domingão da gente, ok ? ;D  
><em>

_._

_Bom, flores, vou indo,_

_deixo bjitos mil  
><em>

_Hime._

* * *

><p><em><strong>ps:<strong>_

_Ainda to devendo as respostas de alguns contatos *gomen*_

_Os reviews de Em Nove Dias ainda não consegui responder *cara, eu to super a fim de ficar no note papeando por horas, mas estou na reta final desse período da facu e isso torna todas as outras coisas da vida mais complexas...*  
><em>

_De todo modo, de **semana que vem** não passa, ok ;D * Tem rj+20, logo não terei aulas! iupiiiii* heheh  
><em>


	24. Talk

_**N/T:** Os dois cpts anteriores já foram betados pela Strikis e serão repostos em breve ;D_

_**2N/T:** Nah meninas, nossa, eu fiquei tãooo contente com o feedback das senhoritas nas postagens de Frozen e The Window. Cara, muitooo obrigada =DD  
><em>

_Devo estar respondendo a todos nesse final de semana ;D - talvez hoje, se eu chegar a tempo em casa ;)  
><em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Capítulo XXIV** **  
><strong>_Talk_

Conversa

.

.

* * *

><p>Sasuke havia tomado um momento para si para se livrar de tudo o que o possuíra há um momento atrás.<p>

Era um dos muitos momentos em que ficava contente com a facilidade que tinha de enterrar suas emoções.

Ainda assim, apenas a idéia de que queria beijar alguém o incomodava. E o fato de que tinha sido Sakura! Bem, não podia dizer que estava exatamente surpreso. Não depois de como se sentira sobre ela, mas querer qualquer tipo de relacionamento físico com alguém era algo muito novo para ele.

_Era__ irritante. _

Mandando os pensamentos para longe - não poderia se debruçar sobre eles agora, não quando ficaria preso com Sakura durante o dia inteiro – Sasuke foi para a sala de estar após perceber quão frio estava fazendo agora.

E lançando um último olhar para a porta, somente pode ter esperanças de que o resto dos moradores estivessem bem. Eles sempre foram acostumados com o inverno, mas havia sempre a possibilidade de acidentes.

Independentemente do tempo que faria amanhã, tinha que ter certeza de que todo mundo estava bem e verificaria se tudo estava pronto para quando a neve começasse a derreter.

Suspirando, perguntou-se se tomar o controle de Oto realmente tinha sido a coisa mais inteligente a fazer. Ele tinha cometido erros, sim, havia coisas que queria compensar, mas tinha apenas dezenove anos, será que era realmente a melhor escolha para este lugar?

_Tarde demais agora,_ pensou, ao entrar na sala de estar.

O moço viu Sakura sentar em frente ao fogo embrulhada em um cobertor, enquanto esperava o leite esquentar o suficiente para fazer um chocolate quente.

Típico de Sakura querer algo _doce._

Quando de repente a kunoichi virou-se para olhar para ele, sua respiração ficou presa na garganta.

Ele não tinha percebido que a estava encarando, mas Sakura obviamente tinha, e foi então que ela perguntou: - O que é?

- Nada, - respondeu, forçando o olhar para longe.

Mas viu o olhar desconfiado que Sakura estava lhe dando pelo canto do olho.

A maneira como seus olhos verdes o estavam seguindo e a linha leve posta aos lábios a fez parecer diferente. Mais madura. Parecia bastante diferente desde que viera para Oto.

Isso o enervou mais do que estava disposto a admitir.

Engolindo em seco, Sasuke forçou seu foco a permanecer sobre fogo que os mantinha aquecidos.

Talvez, se ele simplesmente a ignorasse ...

- Eu quero te perguntar uma coisa. - disse Sakura de repente. E Sasuke interiormente a amaldiçoou. - Algo do qual sei que você não vai quer falar, mas vou perguntar de qualquer maneira. O que aconteceu com Itachi?

Sasuke respirou pesadamente, as lembranças que tentou manter enterradas vindo à tona.

- Por que diabos está me perguntando isso agora? - Perguntou irritado.

Mas ele sabia o porquê. Eles estavam presos juntos e não havia nenhuma maneira dele escapar agora. Era sua única oportunidade.

- Por favor, Sasuke-kun, eu só quero te entender, me ajuda a entender.

Sasuke olhou para ela, mas viu algo completamente diferente.

Viu seu irmão morrer na sua frente, dizendo-lhe coisas que nunca desejara ouvir...

.

. .

. .

**continua**

. .

. .

.

* * *

><p><em>Personinhas, tudo de boa?<em>

_Entãoooooo parece que nossos heróis estão começando a querer entender um ao outro. _

_Bom, no próximo cpt teremos um momento "Flashback"_

_o que irá servir de 'ponte' para que esse laço a ser construído entre ambos só se fortaleça. =)_

_._

_Agora, pessoas, _

_vou-me ;D_

_Beijitos de monte,_

_nos vemos em breve (essa semana ainda ;)_

_Hime._

.

* * *

><p><strong>ps<strong>:

_Bom, então, vou fazer a mesma perguntinha básica que fiz lá em The Window:_

_**Vocês já estão de férias?**_

_(quero dizer, férias** escolares** - pq as universitárias eu já sei como é, a greve tá atrasando tudo ne d; - mas se bem que aqui na uerj até que não foi tãooo tenso como a mídia andou espalhando... tá certo, ok, ficamos sem aulas de laboratório durante 3 semanas e de física 2 semanas e química tmb... Mas ao menos meus profs de cálculo se recusaram a aderir, o que foi bom, né ;D - quanto à reposição de aulas, cara, nem to indo mais *apanha*. Como as provas já acabaram mesmo e os profs não estão fazendo chamada, entãoooooo já me considero praticamente de férias *preguiçosa ne hahah*_

_._

_Mas eu não sei como é essa coisa de período letivo **das escolas**... (se entram de férias no final de junho, meio de julho, não sei...)_

_Na verdade, a minha curiosidade quanto a isso é porque talvez eu deva **re**fazer o **cronograma das postagens** desse mês. (eu gostaria muito mesmoooo de postar **mais** cpts nessas próximas **4** semanas, é só por isso ;D - mas só quero fazê-lo sabendo que as senhoritas estão de férias, ou prestes a entrar e terão tempo livre. Assim vcs terão tempo pra desfrutar da leitura, né ;D)_


	25. Memories

_**N/T:** Oi, galerinha =)  
><em>

_Nossa, eu vim aqui hoje somente para postar esse cpt, pq caraaaa o que foi isso, hein?  
><em>

_ADOREI os coments das senhoritas *mesmo mesmo*  
><em>

_Arigatou =D  
><em>

_. .  
><em>

_Bom, de antemão gostaria de me desculpar por estar** atrasando a responde**r os contatos. (muita coisa acabou se acumulando novamente e às vezes é complicado dar conta de tudo... Mas, pretendo fazê-lo aos pouquinhos durante essa semana, ok ;D)_**  
><strong>

_.  
><em>

_E bem, vim hoje pq bommm, achei que fosse interessante fechar o domingo com um cpt de uma fic fofa... achei que vcs estavam curtindo tanto e que iriam gostar de ver um novo cpt aparecer bem ligeiro ;D  
><em>

_...  
><em>

_Eu tenho certeza que irão amar o cpt de hoje ;D  
><em>

_Have fun ;D  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Em fase de betagem pela strikis ;)<em>**  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Capítulo XXV** **  
><strong>_Memories_

_Lembranças_

**_.  
><em>**

**_._**

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke sentiu um horror inundá-lo ao fitar a forma destroçada do homem que mais desprezava.<em>

_Nunca antes tinha visto Itachi tão fraco, tão desamparado._

_Uma tosse exasperada ecoou na caverna vindo do local onde o encontrara._

_Não havia nada, a não ser uma fogueira que os separava._ _Nada além do fogo que o impedia de lacerar sua katana direto no coração de Itachi e terminar com aquele tormento de uma vez por todas. _

- Vejo _que me encontrou, irmãozinho. - disse Itachi._

_Sasuke observava enquanto Itachi escondia sua mão coberta de sangue._ _Ele não podia acreditar em seus proprios olhos._

- _O que está acontecendo! - exigiu Sasuke._

- S_into muito, Sasuke, eu tentei. – murmurou Itachi._

- _Que diabos está falando, por que você esta assim! Levante-se, droga! __Lute comigo! _

_.  
><em>

_Sasuke pode ver pelo suor pálido cobrindo a pele de seu irmão e pelo negro vazio de seus olhos que Itachi estava morrendo__._

_Algo dentro de si contorceu-se àquela visão._ _Ele tinha jogado tudo fora somente por este momento._ _Havia desistido de seu futuro para vingar seu clã e agora que finalmente tinha o poder para fazê-lo ... Itachi estava ... ele estava morrendo._

_.  
><em>

_Em um acesso de raiva, Sasuke aproximou-se de seu irmão._

_Em questão de segundos - agarrou a gola da camisa de Itachi e bateu-lhe contra a parede da caverna._

- _Só pode estar brincando comigo! - gritou._

- _Eu sinto muito..._

- _Cale_ a _boca! Só cale a boca!_

_Sasuke soltou o enlace e deu um passo vacilante para trás._

- _Como é que vou te matar agora? - rangeu os dentes antes de gritar._ _- __Como eu posso consertar tudo quando você está assim!_

_.  
><em>

_Itachi sorriu._ _O cretino sorriu__._

_Sasuke sentiu seu alcance à realidade esvair-se enquanto lembranças de sangue e assassinato e vermelho escarlate e olhos vermelhos assaltarem-lhe a mente._

_Ele socou a parede - sem se preocupar com o estrago que fizera em sua pele. _

- _Sasuke. - disse Itachi, a voz distante e tão fraca, - Sinto muito. Eu fiz tudo para lhe dar o fim que você queria,_ precisava, _mas não posso. Roubaram o meu futuro. Não me deixe roubar o seu. _

_.  
><em>

_Seu irmão morreu depois de proferir essas palavras enigmáticas._

_Gritando em agonia e frustração, Sasuke perdeu-se enquanto seus olhos sangraram num vermelho brilhante e o grito do chidori preenchia a caverna._ _Perfurou o estomago de seu irmão com o raio de luz e lágrimas começaram a rolar de sua face._

* * *

><p>Sasuke balançou a cabeça para forçar os olhos para longe do fogo.<p>

Ele sempre odiou seu irmão, sempre se desesperou com a morte de seu clã, mas _nunca_ estivera tão irado como agora.

Naquela mesma noite esgueirou-se até Konoha como se fosse um mero jogo de criança. E procurou pelos registros antigos no agora deserto Distrito Uchiha e conseguiu entender o que Itachi quis dizer por _"eles"._

Os anciãos e um homem chamado Danzo.

O pior era que_ eles_ estavam todos mortos agora.

Todos aqueles que destruíram sua infância, que causaram a morte de todos que amava, estavam _mortos._

_. . ._

Durante um mês, o moço não fez nada, só vagou de um lugar para outro.

Às vezes, começava brigas desnecessárias na esperança de que talvez alguém pudesse matá-lo.

Mas isso nunca aconteceu.

Em um ponto, ele se perguntou se havia alguma coisa para mantê-lo vivo. Foi quando se lembrou das palavras de Itachi – lembrou-se que tinha um futuro pela frente.

Ele estava vivo e por isso viveria.

Sasuke sabia que jamais seria capaz de voltar para Konoha, nunca poderia jurar fidelidade para com uma vila que causou a morte de seu clã inteiro. Então, foi quando se viu de volta a Otokagure que algo lhe fez vacilar.

Ele tinha dado sua vida à vingança, tinha fechado os olhos para tudo e todos para seguir seu objetivo. E agora tinha muito para compensar nesta vida e, talvez, pudesse começar por Oto.

. . .

* * *

><p>- Eu... - disse Sasuke, sem saber o que dizer. Cerrando o maxilar, continuou. - Ele me disse que estava arrependido por <em>morrer.<em> Ele _pediu desculpas_ por não me deixar matá-lo e eu o odeio por isso. Eu o odeio por tudo, mesmo que ele estivesse sofrendo muito. _Eu o odeio. _

O moço sabia que o que dizia não estava fazendo muito sentido, sabia que provavelmente só deu motivos a instigar ainda mais às perguntas de Sakura, mas isso era tudo o que podia oferecer, tudo o que podia dizer.

.

Ele estava esperando por uma enxurrada de perguntas, mas para sua surpresa, um par de braços delicados passaram em volta de si.

- Está tudo bem. - sussurrou Sakura delicadamente. - Está tudo bem.

.

Sasuke fechou os olhos.

Sentiu como se todos os seus pecados tivessem sido perdoados por apenas aquelas três palavras. Sentia-se como se a culpa que tinha carregado por todos esses anos por ter odiado seu irmão pelos erros que cometeu no passado tinha de repente se esvaído.

.

Silenciosamente, passou os braços em torno de Sakura.

- Obrigado. - murmurou, tentando expressar cada fragmento de gratidão que sentia por ela ter dito aquela frase que significou tanto para ele.

Estar ali, nos braços dela, foi como renascer de novo.

.

.

**continua**

.

_._

* * *

><p><em>Ai ai gente, na boa, eu até me arrepiei agora!<br>_

_CARACA, nani? !  
><em>

_Como é que a Paige consegue escreve tãoooo bem assim, hein? (e em drabbles!)  
><em>

_Tipooooo  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_Bom, galera, digam pra Hime,  
><em>

_curtiram?  
><em>

_Cara, esse cpt foi MUITO significativo.  
><em>

_Eu espero que as senhoritas se lembrem dele para as próximas att,  
><em>

_pq vai fazer TODA a diferença no relacionamento dos nossos heróis a partir de agora ;D  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_Bom, bonecas,  
><em>

_deixo bjitos procês,  
><em>

_bom final de domingo,  
><em>

_Hime ;D_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ps:<strong>

_Galera, devo estar postando umas 3 ou 4 att ainda essa semana._

_Das long sasusaku e kakasaku que vcs gostam ;D_

_**pps:**_

_pms/reviews/emails serão respondidos até terça-feira, ok ;)_

_**ppps:**_

_galera que me add ao orkut:_

_Cara,** GOMEN** por ter demorado tanto a aceitar!_

_Gente, eu quase nunca entro naquilo, então... ai ai desculpa mesmo, viu._


	26. Falter

_**N/T:** Quinta-feira (ou sexta) tem Laying Claim ;D e final de semana teremos Frozen e o Final de Erebus ;D_

_**2N/T:** Galera, eu to meio atrasada (novamente) com as respostas das pms/reviews. Vou colocar em dia em breve, ok ;D - até consegui adiantar bastante coisa, mas como postei (muitas) coisas novas de novo, acabou acumulando novamente... **  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Em fase de betagem<em>**  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Capítulo XXVI**

_Falter_

_Vacilar_

**_.  
><em>**

**_._**

* * *

><p>Sasuke gemeu antes esfregar o pescoço dolorido.<p>

Ele tinha caído no sono. Após sua explosão com Sakura, ambos, de alguma forma, foram parar no chão, sentados contra o sofá enquanto fitavam silenciosamente o fogo.

Não tinha sido estranho ou desconfortável, embora Sasuke tivesse certeza que Sakura estava morrendo de vontade de dizer algo sobre o que aconteceu com seu irmão. E Sasuke sentiu-se agradecido por ela ter se contido. Ele ainda não podia falar sobre isso. _E não falaria_ sobre o assunto. Portanto, viu-se apreciando o fato de que Sakura parecia entender isso.

.

Seus ônix vagaram para encontrá-la, ao ouvir a moça fazer alguns barulhos incoerentes e, em seguida, mover-se um pouco e consequentemente deslizando e perdendo o equilíbrio e sua cabeça tombasse do travesseiro direto contra a perna dele.

Como se num único suspiro de ansiedade, o rapaz esperou que ela acordasse, mas a moça simplesmente puxou os joelhos para cima, para aparentemente ficar mais confortável.

.

As coisas ficaram difíceis depois disso...

A cabeça feminina fora parar no colo dele. Não de uma forma indecente, é claro.

Era algo do tipo apenas para descansar sobre sua coxa praticamente na altura do joelho, em seguida, uh, em qualquer outro lugar por ali.

Os olhos de Sasuke se contorceram, antes focalizar novamente no fogo.

Ele precisava parar de pensar nisso._ Agora._

.

Engolindo em seco, olhou ao redor em busca de um travesseiro para colocar sob a cabeça de Sakura.

Sasuke agradeceu baixinho ao encontrar um logo atrás no sofá.

Talvez o mundo não estivesse completamente contra ele.

Cuidadosamente, deslizou a mão de baixo da cabeça dela enquanto se afastava o suficiente para colocar o travesseiro embaixo da cabeça da moça.

A garota deslizou de sua perna e não recuara sequer um centímetro. Então, Sasuke tentou novamente e conseguiu mover a cabeça rósea uma fração e nesse instante os verdes se abriram.

Ele ainda tinha a cabeça feminina em sua mão, pairando sobre o travesseiro enquanto olhava diretamente para ela, dentro daqueles verdes confusos.

- O que está fazendo? – a moça perguntou, seus olhos estreitando.

Sasuke abriu a boca.

E nada saiu.

.

Fechando a boca, limpou a garganta, pegando um travesseiro e colocando-o sob a cabeça de Sakura.

Ela ainda estava dando-lhe aquele olhar curioso, que tinha mais ou menos se transformado em algo que dizia: _você está perdendo a cabeça, não é._

Distraidamente, Sasuke pensou: _talvez._

_.  
><em>

Felizmente, o moço foi salvo quando ouviu um _zumbido_ alto e, em seguida, um eco de _cliques_ sooando, alertando que a energia voltara e os inúmeros pequenos dispositivos elétricos pareceram _voltar à vida_.

Quando a luz da sala piscou novamente, Sasuke foi rápido o suficiente para ficar de pé.

- Banho. - disse ao sair da sala o mais rápido possível.

.

Quando Sasuke já estava sob a água corrente, encontrou seus pensamentos finalmente, voltando graficamente em sua mente.

Ele realmente não podia deixar sua mente pensar sobre o que aconteceu.

Ele, Uchiha Sasuke, tinha perdido a calma.

E inegavelmente não foi a primeira vez. Naruto tinha um talento especial em irritá-lo quando eram mais jovens e seu temperamento, por vezes, tirou o melhor de si.

_Isso –_ ficar _desse _jeito na frente de uma mulher, na frente de _Sakura – era__ algo novo_.

Ele não gostava do fato. Não gostou nada disso.

.

Sasuke sabia como se sentia sobre ela e conseguia aceitar isso, mas simplesmente não podia aceitar tudo o que isso implicava.

Ficar nervoso e perturbado por causa do sexo oposto, isso só acontecia com pessoas como Naruto e adolescentes estúpidos e cheios de hormônios, que é claro, não era o seu caso. Ele tinha dezenove anos, sim, mas também era um shinobi e líder de uma vila inteira. Hormônios tiravam o melhor das pessoas _normais._

Ele era Uchiha Sasuke, um prodígio, _uma exceção._

_.  
><em>

Bom, o rapaz com certeza estava errado e em negação também, mas desde que não podia aceitar o fato, ficou com a irritação cada vez mais crescente de não ser capaz de chegar às vias de fato e de que poderia ser suscetível a hormônios como o resto da raça humana.

Era oficial -

o apocalipse estava por vir.

.

. .

**Continua**

. .

.

* * *

><p><em>Falaaa pessoas =DD<em>

_(caraca, muitas att hoje ne *apanha*) - isso faz parte daquela overdose básica, lembram hehehe_

_._

_Bom, digam, curtiram o cpt 26?  
><em>

_OBHandHH é uma coisa fofa demais, ne ;D  
><em>

_...  
><em>

_Bom, lindonas, como algumas das senhoritas já notaram, hoje fiz atts ad infinitum (risos)  
><em>

_de fanfics novas que pretendo postar a partir de **2013.**  
><em>

_TODAS são escritos muito legais.  
>(e antes que me perguntem:<strong> S.I.M.<strong> não irei descuidar das postagens das fanfics mais antigas OKKKK ;DD)_

_..  
><em>

_Bom, pra quem se interessar, vou traçar um perfil básico de cada uma das novas fics pra vcs verem com quais mais tem mais em comum:  
><em>

_1) **If just for tonight** : fic sexy e com lemons. Um pouco ooc tmb.  
><em>

_2) I**mages and Imperfections:** Romance com drama, pitadas de 'virada de mesa' por parte da saku.  
><em>

_3) **Little messages:** Ah isso me lembrou um pouco(levemente) um filme com Meg Ryan e Tom Hanks. É bem legal. Eu gosto do Sasuke que autora criou.  
><em>

_4) **Flow of Life:** Essa fic 'bombou' esse ano. Eu gosto muito como a autora tratou da volta de Sasuke e do relcionamento sasusaku.  
><em>

_5**) Likevitaminwater**: Tipoooo vc ri MUITO. Palminhas pras tiradas da Ino e a 'performance' do Sasuke risos.  
><em>

_6) **Mission Impossible?** - cara, na boa, se vc curte romance e MUITAS risadas, então vai curtir essa fic ;D  
><em>

_O Henta é muitoooooooo safado, por sinal! ahaha  
><em>

_7)** I know those eyes**: Cara, foi muito interessante a coisa da escolha dessa fic; eu li e curti o enredo e pensei, uhmmm vou traduzir. Aí.tipooo, coisa de uma semana depois a Millady me chega e sugere essa tradução! ahaha foi muita transmissão de pensamento heheh Bommm, é drama, então pra quem curte o genero, vai valer a pena.  
><em>

_8) **The Longest month eve**r: CARA essa é A FIC. _

_MUITO hilária. Vcs vão se divertir muitoooooo mesmo. Gosta de rir? Então, na boa, leiaaaaa-a ;DD  
><em>

_...  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_Certo, galera, agora vou-me.  
><em>

_Nos vemos loguinho  
><em>

_bjitos  
><em>

_Hime ;D  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>ps:<strong>  
><em>

_AINDA pretendo postar o incio de fanfics que quero trazer pro portugues, entãoooo fiquem de boa, ok. Não vou abandonar nada nao. (A NAO SER, que aconteça como with practice... mas aquilo foi bastante pontual. Não deve se repetir... espero)  
><em>

_Então, preparem-se._

_ Essa semana ainda devo postar aquela 'enxurrada' de fics novamente *apanha*  
><em>

_São projetos muito legais. Vcs irão se amarrar ;DD  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>pps<strong>:  
><em>

_Erros de revisão?  
><em>

_Cara, devem ter muitossss  
><em>

_Hoje não tive muito tempo pra revisar e além disso, minha vista tá cansada...  
><em>

_Então, qq coisa, avisem, ok.  
><em>


	27. Naruto

_**N/T:** Taí mais um =) **  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Em fase de betagem<em>**  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo XXVII** **  
><strong>_Naruto_

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_._

* * *

><p>Naruto jazia de cócoras ao longo do caminho de terra que levava a Oto, mantendo o peso sobre as solas dos pés. Seu cotovelo descansando em um dos joelhos e a mão apoiando a cabeça.<p>

O loiro estava carrancudo, encarando os dois guardas que pareciam pensar que se simplesmente olhassem feio para o loiro, ele iria desistir e ir embora.

_Ha!_

_Será que esses caras não sabiam quem ele era?_

O moço passou meses chateando a baa-chan por isso; então não iria desistir agora.

Além disso, era meados de janeiro e ele estava congelando. A caminhada de Konoha até aqui _não_ tinha sido nada divertida.

* * *

><p>- Se eu fosse você, me deixaria passar. - disse o loiro de maneira entediada.<p>

Um dos guardas o fitou antes de olhar para longe. O cara teve a ousadia de lançar-lhe um olhar cético.

Com um sorriso travesso, Naruto se levantou, colocou as mãos de cada lado da boca e gritou.

Em voz _extremamente_ alta.

- HEY, _CRETIIIIIINO! - _ Os pássaros voaram das árvores, os chichelear angustiados dos bichos não impediram Naruto nem minimamente de sugar o ar para os pulmões e gritar a todo gás. - QUEM FALA AQUI É O FUTURO HOKAGE! EU EXIJO QUE ME DEIXE ENTRAR OU ENTÃO...

* * *

><p>Naruto foi prontamente calado quando uma mão bateu-lhe na cabeça em um cocuruto vicioso.<p>

Soltando algumas maldições, Naruto virou-se para ver um Sasuke muito irritado olhando feio para si.

Um sorriso apareceu em sua face.

- Cara, e falando em bom serviço. Tão bom que você veio me receber pessoalmente.

- Tch. - zombou Sasuke antes de voltar-se a caminho para a Vila – o passo de Naruto apressou-se para alcançar o de Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Naruto podia ver a tensão nos ombros de Sasuke e a rigidez em seus passos, ele estava tentando com muita dificuldade manter seu aborrecimento dentro de si e manter a compostura.<p>

O loiro achou tudo isso muito divertido.

- Que diabos está fazendo aqui! - perguntou Sasuke.

- Whoa! - disse Naruto, retribuindo a carranca. - Você não tem permissão de ficar com raiva de mim. Eu saio por um mês e quando volto descubro que a Sakura-chan tinha partido. Acredito que tenho todo o direito de visitar a minha amiga.

Naruto não se intimidou com a carranca feia de Sasuke, em vez disso, acrescentou: _- Ambos os_ meus amigos.

* * *

><p>Sasuke finalmente suspirou, fechando os olhos, completamente exasperado sentindo a tensão em seu corpo partir. Naruto sorriu, pelo menos não precisava se preocupar em receber outra acalorosa demonstração de <em>boas vindas<em> dos punhos de Sasuke. Não que isso fosse um problema de qualquer maneira, o teme com certeza não era páreo para ele.

Naruto permitiu-se rir por um momento.

- Vamos. - disse Sasuke a contragosto quando virou a esquina.

Naruto franziu a testa, mas o seguiu.

- Pra onde vamos? - perguntou, olhando em volta e notando que o número de casas e lojas havia decrescido bastante.

- Pegar a Sakura. - disse Sasuke distraidamente.

.

Os olhos de Naruto estreitaram ligeiramente com a casualidade no tom de Sasuke.

- Você faz isso freqüentemente? _Pegar a Sakura_, quero dizer?

Um pouco de tensão trabalhou seu caminho de volta aos ombros de Sasuke.

Naruto se obrigou a não sorrir a isso.

Isso era interessante, tudo era muito interessante.

- Você queria vê-la. - resmungou Sasuke.

Os olhos Naruto estreitaram ainda mais. Ele estava contemplando a situação. Então, Sasuke _não_ a pega?

- Espere! - disse Naruto. - De onde estamos indo pegá-la?

- Do trabalho.

.

* * *

><p>Naruto assentiu. Devia ter imaginado isso, afinal, não via sua amiga de cabelos róseos há algum tempo. Por tudo que sabia, ela bem que poderia estar tomando aulas de tango aqui em Oto. Basta olhar para Sasuke - o teme parecia... diferente de quando eram mais jovens. Ainda um cretino, é claro, mas ele parecia...<p>

Naruto fez uma pausa, franziu a testa, e gostaria de ter um vocabulário melhor para poder se expressar. Embora fosse morrer antes de contar isso a Sakura-chan. Ainda assim, Sasuke parecia mais _calmo_ ...?

Naruto sacudiu a cabeça. Não era isso. As consequencias das escolhas de Sasuke são evidentes em sua vida, a notar pelos círculos escuros sob seus olhos, mas havia algo_ mais_, algo diferente.

- Você mudou seu penteado? - perguntou Naruto.

.

Sasuke deu-lhe uma carranca feia – uma carranca que retratava sua exasperação. Naruto arregalou os olhos apenas uma fração.

_Isso,_ era isso, _seus olhos_. Naruto sorriu enquanto Sasuke desviava o olhar e continuava em direção a seu destino.

.

Desde que o tinha conhecido, Naruto sempre esteve incomodado com os olhos de Sasuke.

Era como se ele olhasse para você, mas visse algo totalmente diferente, como se você simplesmente não valesse a pena a atenção.

Mais tarde, soube que não era essa a razão. Sasuke simplesmente parara de ver o mundo ao seu redor após o massacre. Tinha parado de _viver._

_.  
><em>

Agora - _agora_ seu melhor amigo parecia ter encontrado alguma coisa, algum motivo para deixar o passado _no passado_ e viver o presente.

* * *

><p>Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando viu Sakura sair de um edifício próximo.<p>

Seu sorriso foi de orelha a orelha.

- SAKURA-CHAN!

.

. .

. .

**Continua**

. .

. .

.

* * *

><p><em>Galerinha,<em>

_tipo, eu dei risadas com as divagações do naruto. Caraca, e aquela parte do 'vocabulário mais extenso' hahah_

_Ai ai esse loirinho ;D_

_.._

_Bom, bonitas,** digam o que acharam** ;D_

_Bjitos._

_Nos vemos loguinho,  
><em>

_hime._

* * *

><p><em><strong>ps:<strong>  
><em>

_- Ainda **hoje** estarei postando **o cpt 2 de WCHB** e amanhã teremos mais coistas bem legais ;D  
><em>

_- Ah sim, e pra quem gosta de drabbles naruto (de shippers diversos), deem uma olhadela na fic que acabei de postar chamada** "The Drawing Board"**  
><em>

_É de fics curtinhas e super fofas. =)  
><em>

_- Quem ainda bão viu, vale a pena ver, há duas postagens novas no clubinho **Tradupontocom**:  
><em>

_**Look Underneat**h(Drama/Angst)/Romance) e **Fangirling** (Humor/romance)  
><em>


	28. Team Seven

_**N/T:** Strikis, gatinha, obrigada por enviar os últimos cpts betadinhos. =D_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXVIII<strong>

_Equipe Sete_

* * *

><p>Sasuke já havia esquecido como Naruto poderia falar <em>alto<em>.

Depois de gritar, "SAKURA-CHAN!" e quase levá-lo à surdez, Sasuke questionou-se se deveria ter deixado Naruto vir à Vila. Mas o sorriso que se iluminou no rosto de Sakura antes de se lançar em Naruto fez com que o Uchiha esquecesse sobre todo o resto.

Teve de desviar o olhar quando Naruto a girou em um abraço de urso e Sakura ria o tempo todo. Sasuke disse a si mesmo que não tinha ciúmes do loiro. Estava irritado e um pouco chateado, mas não com ciúmes.

Naruto jogou o braço sobre os ombros de Sasuke.

_Idiota._

- Eu quero ramen. - disse alegre, como se fosse a coisa mais solene que existisse.

Sasuke não podia deixar de revirar os olhos ao afastar o braço do moço.

- Não.

Naruto apareceu na frente do outro imediatamente.

Fitando-o como se tivesse cometido algum tipo de blasfêmia, que, na mente de Naruto, provavelmente havia sido. Sasuke achou aquilo tudo bastante divertido.

- Eu seria mais cuidadoso com as palavras, Teme. - Disse ao cruzar os braços e fazer um verdadeiro show como se fosse uma criança tola ou algo assim. - Você _está_ falando com o futuro Hokage. Tem que pensar sobre as relações diplomáticas e todo o resto.

Sasuke não podia evitar, mas soltar uma risada.

- Seu estúpido..

* * *

><p>Antes que Naruto pudesse começar outro show, para alívio de Sasuke, Sakura rapidamente resolveu a questão.<p>

A kunoichi enlaçou um braço de Naruto e também o de Sasuke.

- Eu vou cozinhar! - Exclamou sorrindo.

E Sasuke tentava com muita determinação não afastar o braço feminino de si.

- Então, isso significa _que não vai ter_ ramen? - E a voz do loiro quase soou como se estivesse prestes a chorar...

Sakura parou sua trilha de pensamento - a cabeça lentamente voltando-se para Naruto. E em voz muito baixa, disse. - Você não gosta da minha comida?

-S-sim, Sakura-chan. – respondeu o loiro, todas as cores drenadas rapidamente de seu rosto. – M-mal posso esperar por isso!

Sakura sorriu e vibrou imediatamente. - Ótimo!

* * *

><p>Sasuke encontrou-se um pouco perturbado pela cena, muito semelhante de quando fazia parte da Equipe Sete.<p>

Mas rapidamente as lembranças foram dragadas de sua mente ao sentir o calor do braço feminino ligado ao seu. Ele cerrou os punhos bem apertados dentro dos bolsos.

Quando estavam se aproximando de sua casa – e da casa de Sakura – pensou distraidamente, Naruto cortou novamente sua trilha de pensamentos. - Então o que vocês tem feito?

Sakura sorriu.

-Teve uma tempestade de neve! - E ao dizer isso, seus olhos iluminaram. - E eu dei _uma surra_ no Sasuke em uma guerra de bolas de neve.

Naruto soltou uma gargalhada.

- Bem, é claro que fez isso, Sakura-chan. - Zombou. - O Teme não poderia atingir um alvo nem se estivesse bem na frente dele.

- Eu acho que está me confundindo com você, idiota.

- Che, você bem que gostaria que as pessoas te confundissem comigo!

- Ah, certo, certo. - Recomeçou Sakura - Isso é tudo muito legal, mas vamos voltar ao fato de que eu sou campeã de bolas de neve de Oto!

Sakura sorria alegre ao subir os degraus da varanda.

- Ta, Sakura-chan. - disse Naruto. - Isso é só porque **eu** não estava lá.

- E então falou o idiota que teve a menor pontuação em _precisão_ na academia. - Zombou o Uchiha.

Sakura rompeu numa gargalhada e Sasuke simplesmente não pôde evitar o sorriso de canto formando em sua boca.

- Vocês dois são uns chatos. - resmungou Naruto antes de mudar rapidamente de assunto. - Então, uma casa muito chique que você tem aqui, Sakura-chan.

- Oh. - Excalmou Sakura e Sasuke deveria ter previsto o que estava por vir. - Bem, na verdade, a casa é do Sasuke. Vou ficar com ele enquanto estiver aqui em Oto.

* * *

><p>Naruto direcionou seu olhar para Sakura e depois para Sasuke e depois de alguns segundos, começou a berrar: <em>- O QUE!<em>

- Pare de gritar Naruto! - repreendeu Sakura.

A voz do loiro diminuiu consideravelmente então. - Vocês dois, sabe, são como um...

- SEU PERVERTIDO! - gritou Sakura antes de decidir usar Naruto como seu saco de pancadas pessoal.

Sasuke apenas balançou a cabeça e abriu a porta da frente.

- Vamos.

Naruto e Sakura pararam o que estavam fazendo e sorriram para Sasuke.

- Nem pense nisso. - Avisou o moreno, mas já era tarde demais.

Naruto e Sakura já o haviam abordado e o derrubado ao chão em sua versão de _abraço em grupo_.

E se não fosse pelo riso irritantemente feliz dela, o Uchiha já teria eletrocutado aqueles dois agora mesmo.

_Sim, isso seria bom._

* * *

><p>Depois de Naruto rolar como um cachorro do abraço da Equipe Sete, aborrecimento instantaneamente mudou para embaraço quando Sasuke percebeu que Sakura agora estava simplesmente deitada em cima de si.<p>

De alguma forma, suas mãos encontraram o caminho dos quadris femininos.

A risada incessante de Naruto rapidamente o acordou de seus devaneios, enquanto o loirinho os ajudava a levantar.

Sasuke ficou surpreso ao ver a tonalidade de um vermelho brilhante na face da moça.

E limpando a garganta, Sakura disse: - C-certo, é melhor começarmos a cozinhar.

Quando ela desapareceu na direção da cozinha, Sasuke tentou inutilmente lutar contra um sorriso de satisfação aparecendo em seu rosto e Naruto sussurrou: - Há algo que queira me dizer, Teme?

Sasuke simplesmente deu um cocuruto na cabeça de seu melhor amigo.

* * *

><p>Após o jantar, no qual Naruto falara <em>muito<em> alto e o tempo inteiro, Sasuke não falou o suficiente e Sakura perdeu a paciência com mais freqüência do que normalmente.

O Time Sete encontrava-se na sala de estar sentados em volta da mesa de café.

Naruto e Sakura jogando cartas.

Jogo tal, que Sasuke veementemente se recusara a participar. Porém, depois de tentar fugir, porque ele ainda tinha o trabalho que_ tinha_ que fazer, Naruto conseguiu forçá-lo a ficar.

E nesse exato momento, o moço se perguntava mentalemnte como conseguiu arranjar tanta paciência quanto agora.

* * *

><p>Tarde da noite, Naruto e Sakura ainda jogavam cartas, jogo que se tornou de alguma forma violento quando Naruto acusou-a de trapaça - a sala de estar agora coberta de cartas por todos os lados.<p>

* * *

><p>Um pouco mais tarde...<p>

Os dois estavam perto de desmaiar de sono, mas ainda conversavam sobre coisas sem sentido.

- Acho que devemos ir dormir agora. - Começou Sasuke, depois de Naruto bocejar pela quinta naquele minuto.

- Hey, não pense que pode mandar em mim. - O loiro fez uma pausa para um bocejo. - Só porque é líder de uma Vila de segunda categoria. - E outro bocejo. - Você sabe né, eu serei Hokage um dia.

- Fica quieto, Naruto. - resmungou Sakura, com a cabeça sobre a palma da mão e seus olhos praticamente cerrados. - Sasuke realmente transformou Oto em uma vila maravilhosa.

Sasuke olhou para ela pelo canto do olho e um sorriso já tentava trabalhar seu caminho em seus lábios.

A cabeça de Sakura escorregou de sua mão e em seguida pousou no ombro dele. Suspirando, ela se aconchegou mais perto e murmurou cansada. - Eu gosto daqui.

* * *

><p>Sasuke engoliu em seco, um pouco nervoso com o peso que de repente se alojou em seu peito.<p>

Foi como a manhã em que ela havia caído em seu colo. Tudo de novo.

Naruto, que estava usando a mesa de café como descanso agora, murmurou. - Eu gosto de ramen. - Antes de começar a roncar.

E bastou uma olhadela para Sakura para Sasuke suspirar quando percebeu que ambos estavam dormindo.

Decidindo que Naruto estava bem onde estava, Sasuke pegou Sakura em seus braços antes de carregá-la para o quarto.

Enquanto colocava as cobertas sobre a moça, sua mão permaneceu sobre o rosto feminino por um tempo antes que a retirasse, soltando um suspiro melancólico no processo. E então, partiu em direção a seu próprio quarto.

**.**

**. .**

**. .**

**Continua**

**. .**

**. .**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>NT:**

_E aí, flores, o que acharam?_

_Uma reunião fofa ne.  
><em>

_Bom, amores, agora eu to indo postar frozen.  
><em>

_Bjitos de monte ;D  
><em>

_hime._**_  
><em>**


	29. Request

**mais um cpt mega fofo =)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Do original de mesmo título, da lindona Paige =)<br>_

_Fanfic betada por strikis_**  
><strong>

**Capítulo XXIX**  
><em>Request<em>

_Pedido_

* * *

><p>Ainda estava escuro lá fora quando todos se encontraram na cozinha em busca de café da manhã. Sakura ficou um pouco surpresa de que Naruto havia levantado tão cedo.<p>

Enquanto se sentavam à mesa, com olhos ainda fechados esperando a cafeteira terminar, ela perguntou: - Por que está de pé tão cedo?

- Pescoço. Dói. Idiota. - resmungou Naruto.

Ela notou o sorriso de canto de Sasuke.

- Do que está falando? - questionou, seu olhar indo de Naruto para Sasuke.

- O idiota me deixou dormindo na mesa da sala. - E fitando Sasuke carrancudo, acrescentou descaradamente. - Ao contrário de _algumas pessoas_.

Sakura franziu o cenho, ainda olhando entre os dois.

Naruto foi o único a sorrir neste momento.

Os olhos Sakura estreitaram ainda mais até que algo lhe ocorreu. Ela tinha acordado em sua cama, mas não se lembrava de ter ido para lá.

Então, Sasuke a tinha ...

Seu rosto imediatamente aqueceu enquanto a boca instataneamente formava um silencioso 'oh'. Felizmente, a cafeteira apitou. E imediatamente ele ficou de pé.

- Eu pego!

* * *

><p>Com as mãos tremulas, colocou três canecas de café e as pos sobre a mesa da cozinha. Sentando-se, procurou evitar fazer qualquer contato visual com os outros dois moços sentados consigo.<p>

Percebeu que as coisas entre ela e Sasuke tinham começado a ficar... diferentes.

A hostilidade que sentia por ele agora era inexistente e, pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele não a fazia sentir-se como se estivesse sendo um incômodo constante quando estavam juntos.

Às vezes, perguntava-se se...

* * *

><p><strong>Não<strong>! Ela não podia fazer isso. As coisas eram boas como eram.

Eles realmente haviam se tornado amigos. Era isso. Nada mais. Ela não poderia esperar algo mais. _Amigos_ era o suficiente. Tinha que ser.

- Sakura-chan? - Naruto começou e Sakura só podia esperar que ele não fosse... - Está se sentindo bem? Seu rosto está um pouco vermelho.

- Estou _bem. -_ Respondeu com os dentes cerrados e uma carranca muito feia voltada para Naruto.

E fez disso uma missão: evitar, ao máximo, olhar para Sasuke.

- Se você diz. - Respondeu o loiro antes de tomar o resto de seu café.

- Bem, é melhor eu ir.

* * *

><p>Os olhos de Sakura voltaram-se para o loiro: - O quê? Você acabou de chegar!<p>

- Eu sei. - disse, encolhendo de ombros. - por mais que quisesse ficar, eu não posso.

- Por quê? - perguntou a konoichi, a decepção evidente em seu tom de voz.

- Porque a Baa-chan é má e sabia que eu ia tentar ficar o tempo que pudesse, então ela me deu uma missão pra daqui a três dias. - Respondeu o loiro, franzindo a testa. - Oto é apenas dois dias de Konoha, então...

- Entendo. - Seus olhos verdes voltando-se para o café intocado em suas mãos.

* * *

><p>Ela ouviu Naruto deslizar de sua cadeira e colocar a caneca na pia – um pouco chocada com tal - antes de atirar sua pequena bolsa por cima do ombro.<p>

- Espere. - disse Sakura. - Vamos tirar uma foto antes de você partir. Nós três.

Ela olhou entre Naruto e Sasuke, que estavam olhando diretamente para si, como se ela fosse uma louca.

Eles realmente não gostavam de tirar fotografias, mas a última vez que os três estiveram juntos foi há muito tempo.

Naruto finalmente suspirou.

- Eu tiro se o Teme concordar. - disse.

* * *

><p>Sakura começou a morder o lábio enquanto olhava para Sasuke.<p>

Ela com certeza ficaria desapontada porque ele provavelmente não iria ceder. Ainda assim, não faria mal nenhum, ao menos, _tentar._

- Por favor, Sasuke? - perguntou e continuou. - Significaria muito pra mim.

Sakura lutou contra o impulso de revirar os olhos.

_Como se algo assim fosse funcionar com Sasuke?_ Nah, com Naruto sim. Ele caía em qualquer truque, mas Sasuke nem ao menos ligaria. Ela deveria ter tentado suborná-lo ou…

- Tudo bem. - Respondeu e Sakura quase pulou da cadeira em pura alegria.

Porém, conseguiu se conter, mas no momento em que se levantou para ir pegar sua câmera, ela se viu envolvendo seus braços em volta do pescoço de Sasuke sorrindo como um maníaca.

- Obrigada! - disse, antes de correr lá para cima antes que eles mudassem de idéia.

* * *

><p>Quando voltou para a cozinha, congelou ao som das vozes abafadas de Naruto e de Sasuke.<p>

- Então, você gosta dela? - perguntou Naruto.

- Para com isso, Naruto. - Respondeu e Sakura deu um passo hesitante para mais perto, tentando ouvir melhor.

- Só estou dizendo que está sendo muito agradável com a Sakura-chan, o que é interessante e tudo mais, mas não vai ser o suficiente. - disse Naruto dando de ombros.

- Naruto…

- Eu sei! Eu sei! Você não gosta dela, mas apenas no caso de gostar, você tem que tentar um pouco mais. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, vai demorar um pouco mais para convencê-la de como se sente em relação a ela.

* * *

><p>Sakura sentiu seu coração cair para o estomago.<p>

Por que Naruto achava que Sasuke gostava dela? Essa foi a coisa mais louca da qual ouvira falar! Claro que tinha que admitir que ele estava sendo estranhamente_ legal_ e tudo mais, mas Naruto estava definitivamente inferindo muito mais do que havia de fato. Sasuke tinha apenas crescido, era só.

Ela viu Sasuke enrugar a ponta do nariz e suspirar.

- Você está feliz aqui, Sasuke? - O loiro perguntou após uma pausa.

- Por que, vai tentar me convencer a voltar pra Konoha?

- Não. - disse. - Sakura-chan estava certa quando disse que precisávamos te deixar ir.

Será que ela conseguia imaginar a dor que passara pelo rosto de Sasuke?

- Quero dizer, depois que rompeu com Orochimaru e matou seu irmão, nós apenas continuamos a te perseguir por nossos próprios motivos egoístas. Eu só quero saber, você está feliz aqui? Deveríamos ter continuado a te procurar?

* * *

><p>Ela viu quando Sasuke olhou para o espaço vazio ante de si, não percebendo que seus olhos estavam fixados na cadeira onde <em>ela<em> sentara à mesa da cozinha.

- Estou chegando. - disse a moça calmamente.

Sakura engoliu em seco antes de forçar um sorriso no rosto e entrar na cozinha.

- Tudo bem. - disse, fixando a câmera na mesa da cozinha. Andando de volta para Naruto e Sasuke, tomou o lugar entre eles, e disse: - Sorriam!

* * *

><p>O flash disparou e quando Sakura fosse ver a foto revelada, veria Naruto ao seu lado sorrindo do mesmo modo que si mesma e Sasuke...<p>

... E Sasuke estaria olhando para ela sem a menor cerimônia, como se nada mais no mundo importasse.

.

. .

. .

**continua**

. .

. .

.

* * *

><p><em>galerinha, estão curtindo?<em>

_Fofinhos né._

_E tipoooooo_

_muito gracinha a 'descoberta' futura da Saku-chan. _

_Ai ai, esses dois aqui me fazem querer abertar as bochechas hehe_

_Lindonas, é isso aí,_

_nos vemos no domingo,_

_bjitos de monte,_

_Hime._

* * *

><p><strong>ps:<strong>

Atualizações** dessa** semana:

- Capítulo 23 de Frozen

- Parte IV de Veneer _(sim, estou MUITO motivada com casais alternativos:)_

* * *

><p>Atualizações da <strong>Semana que vem<strong>:

- Parte final de Veneer _(yeah!)_

- Capítulo 6 de Metamorfose

- Capítulo 4 de WCHB **ou** Capítulo 8 de My Pretend Boyfriend** ou** Capítulo 4 de Laying Claim

_(a decidir)_


	30. Nerve

_**N/T:** flores, fiquei felizona com as senhoritas participando ontem de Boys Boys Boys e também de BTS. Arigatou ;D  
><em>

_Cá está uma coisita pra vcs se divertirem ;DD_**  
><strong>

_**2N/T:** E sim, flores, no domingo estarei aqui respondendo todos os contatos, ok. ;D  
><em>

_(quem não tem conta no site, por favor, mandem um email de contato. Assim fica sempre mais fácil da Hime papear com vcs ;D)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Da Paige<em>

_Presente pra todas nós ;D_

_Betada por Strikis  
><em>

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo Trinta**  
><strong>Nerve<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>- Certo, essas são suas atribuições, - disse Sakura ao apagar o quadro.<p>

Voltando-se para a classe com um largo sorriso, pegou uma bolsa de chocolates por trás de sua mesa.

- Eu sei que a tradição manda apenas darmos chocolate para rapazes, mas bem, pensem nisso como os meus parabéns. Vocês fizeram um ótimo trabalho até agora, eu não poderia estar mais orgulhosa. Feliz Dia dos Namorados.

* * *

><p>Seus alunos começaram a reunir seus pertences antes de vir pegar a pequena caixa de chocolate que a kunoichi separou para cada um deles. Todos vieram com um sorriso e murmuraram um agradecimento tímido.<p>

Ela havia pensado sobre tal por um tempo, mas realmente sentia-se orgulhosa por eles e achou que provavelmente mereciam ganhar algo. Além disso, a turma se formaria no final do mês. Eles realmente excederam suas expectativas.

* * *

><p>Dando à sala de aula mais uma olhadela para ter certeza de que nada havia sido deixado fora do lugar, Sakura apagou a luz e partiu em meio a noite fria que fazia lá fora.<p>

Enquanto caminhava para o escritório de Sasuke, sua mente continuava passeando até a sacola em suas mãos.

Ela tinha feito o jantar para ambos - como sempre o fazia – então, iria ajudá-lo a preencher toda aquela papelada com antecedência o suficiente para que ele realmente pudesse dormir um pouco. O que a estava incomodando, no entanto, não era o jantar, mas sim a pequena caixa de chocolates que separou para Sasuke.

Sakura sabia que ele não gostava de doces e ela, provavelmente, os acabaria comendo (não que estivesse reclamando). Ela o considerava um bom amigo, apesar de tudo. Se estivesse em Konoha, estaria presenteando uma caixa a Naruto, assim como a Kakashi-sensei.

* * *

><p>Mas isso era um tanto diferente.<p>

A moça não tinha certeza se estava começando a imaginar coisas e na maioria das vezes dizia a si mesma que sim, mas por algum tempo agora havia algo sobre a maneira como interagia com Sasuke, algo que não se assemelhava a seu comportamento normal em torno de seus outros amigos.

Preocupava-se com sua aparência, algo que não fazia desde os 12 anos de idade e ficava extremamente irritada por pensar nessas coisas logo _agora_. Viu-se perguntando-se se Sasuke nunca ficava entediado com suas conversas inúteis ou irritado com sua companhia. Acima de tudo, Sakura se viu f_lertando _com Sasuke.

Sem querer e muito levemente, mas se pegaria provocando-o sobre algumas coisas e tentando faze-lo reagir de determinadas maneiras. Às vezes, ela achava que ele também flertava de volta.

Mas foi então que percebeu que só estava se iludindo.

* * *

><p>Então, dando-lhe chocolates, não importa se fosse apenas como amigos, seria algo de partir o coração, porque <em>apenas amigos <em>não era, de forma alguma, o que seus verdadeiros sentimentos lhe diziam.

Mas Sasuke não poderia saber.

E Sakura simplesmente não podia suportar a idéia de ser rejeitada novamente.

Mais assustador ainda, e não importa o quão improvável fosse, ela não podia suportar a idéia de sua aceitação passiva em deixá-la partir em apenas poucos meses.

* * *

><p>Suspirando para si mesma assim que entrara no prédio em que Sasuke trabalhava, Sakura percebeu que estava sendo uma tola em se preocupar com isso. Quando chegasse a hora, ela realmente não teria outra opção de qualquer forma.<p>

Qualquer relação que pudesse querer com Sasuke não iria acontecer, não importa o caminho que tentasse seguir. Seu destino já estava decidido e embora seus caminhos tivessem se entrelaçado agora, no final, eles finalmente teriam de seguir direções completamente diferentes.

* * *

><p>Caminhando em direção ao escritório, Sakura franziu o cenho quando passou por duas mulheres rindo de si mesmas com as faces vermelhas. Curiosa, entrou no escritório de Sasuke e...<p>

Seus olhos verdes arregalaram além da medida.

Sakura estava prestes a perguntar o porquê de seu mal humor obvio, até que viu a pilha de caixas ao lado da mesa do moço. Tudo aquilo eram chocolates, presumiu. E Sakura não pode deixar de rir. Sasuke era popular demais para sua própria sanidade.

Ela ignorou o aumento de sua frequência cardíaca. Será que ele iria julga-la apenas mais uma de suas fãs apaixonadas só porque lhe trouxera uma caixa de chocolate também? Ainda assim, decidiu que iria dar a ele.

_Como amigos._

Sim, porque eles eram amigos. E isso adequado a se fazer.

* * *

><p>- Então, acho que esse seria um dos dias mais horriveis do ano pra você, ne? - Disse num tom de conversação antes de tomar seu lugar de sempre à mesa.<p>

- O que foi que me entregou? - Resmungou Sasuke.

Sakura riu, tentando disfarçar os nervos à flor da pele, então enfiou a mão na bolsa.

- Oh, sabe, sua cara é de alguem que está pronto para mutilar outro alguém. - respondeu com um sorriso insolente.

E ele fez uma careta.

- De qualquer forma, eu não embrulhei o meu então acho que ficou um pouco mais original, suponho. - disse como se não fosse grande coisa e pegou o chocolate e o acrescentou à pilha dos outros chocolates das fangirls.

* * *

><p>Se ela não estivesse tão nervosa e evitando a todo custo olhar para ele, teria visto a forma peculiar que Sasuke fitou ( e permaneceu fitando) seu presente.<p>

Mas ela rapidamente mudou de assunto tentando manter seus batimentos cariacos num ritmo compassado. E ficou feliz ao notar a facilidade com que conseguira voltar rapidamente à rotineira provocação e trabalho e vice versa.

* * *

><p>Cerca de uma hora mais tarde, decidiram fazer uma pausa parar comer.<p>

Sakura tentou convencer Sasuke a abrir alguns dos chocolates ao que ele deu um suspiro cansado e disse que ela podia faze-lo, porque ele realmente não dava a mínima para aquilo.

Depois de repreendê-lo por ser tão descuidado com os sentimentos das meninas e ignorar a pontada que sentira ao estar implicando uma ideia a qual realmente não queria implicar, Sakura pegou uma das caixas que julgou estar mais bem embalada.

- Querido Sasuke-kun. - leu em voz alta. E Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha, - Espero que aceite meus sentimentos por você neste feriado tão bonito. Estive apaixonada por você desde que veio para Oto e minha admiração e amor não param de crescer. Você é um líder inspirador e uma pessoa maravilhosa. Eu gostaria de poder dizer-lhe meus sentimentos pessoalmente, mas simplesmente não posso. Eu te amo, Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Sakura piscou algumas vezes antes, olhando para Sasuke.<p>

- Bem, se você precisar de alguém para conversar um dia desses, esta é definitivamente a sua garota.

- Hn.

- Serio, embora, - disse Sakura com um sorriso divertido, - Essa provavelmente possa ser sua futura esposa.

- Irritante.

Sakura não pôde deixar de rir e pegar outra caixa.

* * *

><p>Uma dúzia de caixas e algumas cartas assustadoras mais tarde e Sakura podia ver porque Sasuke estava tão irritado.<p>

Obviamente nenhuma destas mulheres realmente o conhecia. Uma delas o havia chamado de **fofo.** Fora comparado até mesmo a um Príncipe Encantado. Aha!

Ainda assim, aqueles eram ótimos chocolates.

Sakura sentia-se um pouco mal por come-los, mas talvez ela pudesse ao menos escrever alguns bilhetes de agradecimento em nome de Sasuke ou algo assim?

* * *

><p>A kunoichi pos outro pedaço de chocolate na boca.<p>

- Sabe, eu realmente não consigo acreditar que você não gosta de doces.

Sasuke deu de ombros: - Você não gosta de comida picante.

- Verdade. - disse. - Mas existe muita gente não gosta de comida picante. Você é que é estranho.

- Errado . - Respondeu, enquanto seus olhos cintilaram para a pilha de cartas de amor. - Aparentemente não sou o único.

- Só quando eu pensei que o seu ego não poderia ficar maior, - resmungou Sakura antes de voltar ao ponto incial. - De qualquer forma, tudo o que estou dizendo é que você devia pelo menos provar um pedaço de chocolate. Eu me recuso a acreditar que você não gosta tanto quanto pensa que não gosta. Isso apenas não é possível.

- Não. - respondeu o moço sem rodeios.

- Ah, vamos lá, Sasuke-kun! Você está realmente perdendo uma coisa tão gostosa.

- Eu duvido muito, - respondeu ao voltar sua atenção para sua papelada. - Além disso, por que isso importa tanto?

- Bem, eu acho que isso não deva importar tanto,- respondeu. - mas você deveria realmente manter a mente aberta. Além disso, se acabar não gostando, eu terei o prazer de ver sua cara se contorcer em desgosto.

- E a verdade vem à tona, - disse Sasuke, os olhos treinados no formulário.

Sakura sorriu. - Vamos lá, Sasuke-kun, apenas um! É isso aí. E se você comer apenas um...eu, hum, oh! Vou te fazer aquele prato de frango que você tanto gosta, com tomates .

* * *

><p>Sakura não não recuou do olhar calculista dele.<p>

Após um momento de puro pensamento, Sasuke suspirou e resmungou, - Feito.

E o sorriso de Sakura cresceu 10 vezes quando Sasuke largou a caneta e um clarão enojado surgiu em sua expressão ao fitar a pilha de caixas de chocolate.

Aquele mesmo sorriso tornou-se tenso quando ele pegou a caixa que _ela _havia lhe dado.

Seu coração pareceu cair para o estômago e acordou um monte de borboletas que lá jaziam.

* * *

><p>Ela se forçou a não parecer afetada.<p>

Sasuke certamente não fez isso intencionalmente.

A moça se perguntava se ele estava ciente do fato de que essa era sua caixa ou se era simplesmente a mais próxima ao toque.

E assistiu à cena já um tanto paranóica de que ele pudesse ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos retumbando contra o peito quando Sasuke pos um pequeno pedaço do cholcoate em sua boca.

E mastigou.

E fez uma careta horrivel e depois começou a engoli-lo inteiro.

* * *

><p>- Horrivel. - disse secamente, voltando à sua papelada sem sequer outro pensamento.<p>

Sakura soltou a respiração que não tinha percebido que estava segurando.

- Bem. - disse, batendo-se mentalmente por esboçar um tremor leve em sua voz . - talvez você pudesse congelar os chocolates e depois jogá-los nas pessoas?

- E você me chamou de estranho, - resmungou Sasuke.

Sakura riu nervosamente. - Sim, sim, tanto faz.

* * *

><p>Houve um pequeno silêncio assim que Sakura voltou a trabalhar.<p>

Distraidamente, ela olhou para cima para ver Sasuke olhando para si com uma careta curiosa.

- O quê? - Perguntou, imaginando se havia chocolate em seu rosto. _Oh, que ótimo._

- Você ficou quieta. - Respondeu, na completa "v_ersão Sasuke" _de perguntar : _você está bem?_

- Sabe, eu faço isso de vez em quando, - respondeu, seus olhos voltando à papelada.

Ela realmente não queria que Sasuke presistisse no assunto e para sua sorte, Sasuke não era do tipo que forçava as coisas.

* * *

><p>Eles trabalharam em silêncio a partir daí, não um silencio desconfortável, mas novamente Sakura ficou distraída com seus próprios pensamentos.<p>

Enquanto caminhavam de volta para casa naquela noite, Sasuke disse. - Obrigado pelo chocolate horrivel.

Os olhos de Sakura arregalaram ao enviar um olhar para o homem ao seu lado.

A cabeça dele estava inclinada apenas o suficiente para que sua franja escondesse-lhe os olhos.

E lá estava ela novamente – aquele esperança maldita.

- De nada. - resmungou, não sabendo mais o que dizer, enquanto apenas um pensamento atravessou sua mente.

Ele **sabia** que aquela caixa era a sua.

**.**

**.**

**Continua**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>NT:**

T_á certo._

_Isso foi muitoooooooo kawaii, vamos combinar ;D_

_Gostaram?_

_Tipo, até "adocicar" a vida do Uchiha nossa heroína favorita fez! =))_

_.._

_Lindonas, amanhã, estando tudo nos conformes, volto com Frozen ;D_

_ (e pondo todos os contatos em dia ;)_

_Bjitos de montão,_

_vamos que vamos_

_Hime ;D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ps:<strong>  
><em>

_**Paulinha:** Mulher, eu ri TANTO. Mas TANTO. Você não sabe quão insana eu parecia aqui em casa lendo o teu coment em boys boys boys. VC maquiou teu priminho? ahahha Cara, eu soltei uma gargalhada tão, mas tãoooo alta nessa hora que meu irmão pensou que eu ia passar mal hahahha Menina, liga nãoooo, eu tmb já fiz isso! (quem não fez, né heheheh)**  
><strong>_

_**Leitora01**: Menina, eu fiquei feliz novamente com tuas novas palavras (e contente por teu amigo ter conseguido chegar na mina que ele gosta/adora/idolatra hehe =)  
><em>

_Pois é, flor, o feedback é sempre importante. Porque, bem, eu gosto de saber o que vocẽs pensam. O que recomendam. Se gostam do que estão lendo e tudo mais.  
><em>

_Hmm vc é uma flor, fato fato.  
><em>

_Eu fico aqui, na minha, pensando em quanto minha persona mudou após o Ffnet. A interação com vocês é a grande culpada disso hehehhe  
><em>

_Quando recebo uns recadinhos como os teus, por exemplo, eu sei (tenho certeza) de que meu trabalho está aquém do que eu pensava estar. (não sei se vc sabe, mas cara, a gente - o autor/o tradutor/o cara que produz o "certo algo" a ser "consumido"- tem sempre essa "incerteza", essa... não clareza sobre o "produto" que está "pondo para consumo")._

_Então... cara, lá está o feedback pra sanar - ao menos um pouquinho - essa lacuna. Ne? ;D  
><em>

_Ai ai, flor, vc me deu um Up tão Up essa semana, sabia. Esses dias tem sido tão...alienantes, que dá vontade de jogar tudo pro alto. Eu sei lá, deve ser tmb a tpm, talvez risos.  
><em>

_Bom, gatinha, já falei horrores!  
><em>

_Vamos fazer assim, qq coisa, manda um email que aí a gente "bate papinhos" melhor, né ;)  
><em>

_bjo bjo e muito obrigada. Mesmo. Nem mereço...  
><em>


	31. Necklace

**N/T:  
><strong>Mais um cpt pra alegrar o domingão da gente ;D

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

**Capítulo XXXI** **  
><strong>_Necklace_ - _Cordão_

_.  
><em>

_._

* * *

><p>Sasuke estava sentado à mesa da cozinha fitando uma pequena caixa preta.<p>

Sobrancelhas enrugadas em concentração e pura contemplação, enquanto pesava os prós e contras de realmente dar o conteúdo da mesma para Sakura.

**Prós**: era o Dia Branco***,** então ele podia dar a ela um presente e sair com a desculpa de que é por mera tradição. Era costume os rapazes responder aos chocolates ganhos no dia dos namorados. Claro, ele não iria dar mais nada a ninguém, mas Sakura entenderia a mensagem... certo?

**Contra**: ele próprio teria de dar a ela. _Maldição__._

* * *

><p>Sua carranca aprofundou-se ao pensar sobre o fato de que seu aniversário seria esse mês também. Ele poderia apenas esperar. Não seria estranho dar-lhe um presente por seu aniversário, e que esse presente fosse uma jóia, seria? Era completamente aceitável retribuir os chocolates que ela lhe dera no dia dos namorados, mas que mensagem passaria se desse a ela uma jóia de aniversario...?<p>

Oh, como Sasuke odiava o aspecto social da vida.

Se dessem a ele a mais complicada missão de Ranking-S que já existiu, ele a completaria com sucesso, mas tentar descobrir como dar um presente a uma garota... _Droga,_ isso já o estava deixando completamente desesperado, tão idiotado como ... bem, como _Naruto._

Ótimo, agora ele estava irritado e se sentindo patético. O dia hoje seria uma droga.

* * *

><p>Foi só então que ouviu os passos leves de Sakura na escada e rapidamente colocou a caixa em seu bolso. <em>Desde quando Uchiha Sasuke ficava nervoso e agitado?<em>

Sakura entrou na cozinha. Ah sim, quando se decidiu ser um idiota e se apaixonar.

- Ei, Sasuke-kun. - cumprimentou a moça com os olhos cansados, indo direto para o pote de café. Sasuke estava feliz por ela não ser uma pessoa do tipo_ matinal_. Ele tinha certeza que não estava conseguindo esconder sua ansiedade também.

Sakura sentou-se a sua frente e tomou um gole de café.

- Então. - disse a moça.

Ele estava sendo paranóico ou as coisas estavam um pouco estranhas? - Tem certeza que vai voltar pra casa na hora do jantar. Eu posso preparar al...

Sasuke suspirou. Sakura o estava incomodando a fim de fazer-lhe largar mais cedo, ao menos uma vez por semana, de toda sua papelada daquele maldito escritório e agora ela estava sendo irritante sobre o fato de que não achava que ele iria manter sua palavra e, portanto, não iria jantar como se deve e assim iria morrer de desnutrição.

Francamente, achou que aquilo apenas enfatizava seu ponto de vista - ela era completamente louca. _Por que sera que ele a amava mesmo?_

- Irritante. - sussurrou. - Eu vou te buscar depois do trabalho. Que tal?

Sakura deu-lhe olhar pensativo. - Tudo bem. Se você chegar atrasado, eu vou ficar uma fera.

- Eu não sou o Kakashi. - resmungou enquanto seguia Sakura para fora da cozinha.

- Isso não significa que não tenha se atrasado antes. - disse Sakura dando-lhe um olhar ligeiramente feio.

- Eu disse. - disse Sasuke, retribuindo a carranca - Houve uma emergência.

- Claro que houve. - respondeu, revirando os olhos.

- Irritante. - Sussurrou novamente sob a respiração.

- O que foi isso?

- Nada.

- Certo. - disse Sakura, obviamente, não comprando aquela balela. - De qualquer forma, estava pensando, está ficando mais quente, devemos mudar um pouco a casa.

- O quê? - E agora o tom da voz do moço mudou, dando à ela um olhar estranho de quebra. Ele nunca iria descobrir como aquela mente feminina trabalhava.

Sakura revirou os olhos de forma exasperada.

- Podemos reorganizar os móveis, sabe. - disse. - Ou até mesmo a pintura. Você não se cansa de ver tudo igual o tempo todo?

- Não.

- Bem, eu sim. Além disso, isso poderia divertido.

- Devo me incomodar em discutir o assunto? - perguntou, os olhos correndo para o centro de treinamento e sua mão apertando ao redor da caixa de jóias em seu bolso.

- Você está aprendendo mais rápido do que eu esperava. - disse Sakura quando se virou para ele. - Bem, nos vemos mais tarde, então.

* * *

><p>Sasuke apenas olhou para ela. Sua mente estava gritando consigo para entregar-lhe a caixa logo - afinal, isso lhe daria chance de ir embora em seguida. Infelizmente, seu corpo simplesmente não se moveria.<p>

A testa de Sakura franziu ligeiramente quando olhou para longe e depois de volta para ele. Limpando a garganta, disse. - Bem, uh…

Sasuke colocou a caixa na mão da moça.

- Aqui. - disse, fitando outra direção. - Retribuição pelo Dia dos namorados. Isso era da minha mãe. Estava guardado em algum lugar e eu pensei em ...

Sasuke parou suas palavras quando seus olhos encontraram os de Sakura.

Ela abriu a caixa e agora a fitava intensamente, contemplando o colar que virera à vista - e com a boca ligeiramente aberta e seus olhos completamente arregalados, numa expressão totalmente chocada. E Sasuke imediatamente se perguntou se isso era bom ou ruim.

Então, algo simplesmente o deviou de seu devaneio quando ela engasgou e sua cabeça ergueu-se para contemplar os olhos dele.

- É, hum, bem... - balançou a cabeça, obviamente irritada com sua gagueira. - Obrigada, Sasuke-kun.

- Hn.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sentiu que em volta de seu pescoço começou aquecer ao ver o sorriso nos lábios da moça.<p>

Era quase _intoxicante_.

Ele estava prestes a dizer adeus e partir – não achava que poderia ficar na frente dela por mais tempo - e foi quando sentiu uma suave_ pressão_ contra sua bochecha.

Ele não conseguia respirar, seus olhos negros arregalaram uma fração.

Sakura estava segurando a caixa, a cabeça voltada para baixo de modo que sua franja escondia seus olhos verdes.

- Suponho que te vejo hoje à noite. - disse, antes de esgueirar-se para dentro do centro de treinamento.

- Aa, - respondeu o moço, quando a porta fechou num clic suave.

Sua mente num um turbilhão de pensamentos, mas seu coração, bem... seu coração estava como se estivesse prestes a explodir.

.

. .

**continua**

. .

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

**White Day **: Dia Branco. É um feriado criado por um esforço de marketing coordenado no Japão. O White Day é celebrado no Japão, Coréia e Taiwan em 14 de março, um mês depois do dia de São Valentim (para os ocidentais conhecido como Dia dos Namorados, onde garotas presenteiam os rapazes com chocolates). No Dia de São Valentim, as moças dão presentes aos rapazes; no White Day, os rapazes que receberam um presente no dia dos namorados, "devolvem o favor" e dão um presente à moça que lhe presenteou.

by wiki (pq eu sou preguiçosa e não quis procurar numa enciclopédia mais confiável hahah *APANHA*)

...

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** _E aí, galerinha, curtindo?_

_Cara, esses dois flertam tantooooo e esse bjito nunca sai! *apanha*_

_Bem, mais foi beeem kawaii o bejinho no rosto que ele ganhou ne. Ai ai, *aperta forte*  
><em>

_Alguém precisa dar um empurrãozinho neles né heheh_

_.._

_Lindonas, vamos que vamos,_

_volto no dia **06.10** com mais cositas legais, respostas de contatos e para por as leituras em dia ;)_

_Bjitos_

_Hime ;D_


	32. Surprise

_**Nt:** Fala, galerinha bonita! Então pessoas, taí mais um cpt para nossa overdose de fanfics dessa semana ;D  
><em>

_E aviso: o cpt está tãooooo kawaii =)_**  
><strong>

_Aproveitem! =)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Por U. Paige<br>_

_Tradu-adaptação por K Hime  
><em>

_Revisão por Strikis_**  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Capítulo XXXII**

**Surprise**  
><em>Surpresa<em>

**.  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>Sakura soltou um suspiro pesado e deixou a caneta que segurava de lado.<p>

Independentemente da leve dor de cabeça para conseguir terminar de classificar toda essa papelada à sua frente, ficara satisfeita com os resultados.

Dando uma rápida olhadela para o relógio, recostou-se na cadeira e deixou os olhos descansarem. Ela deveria estar a meio caminho para o escritório de Sasuke, mas uma soneca parecia bastante agradável naquele momento. Mas assim, perderia a "carona" para casa.

Às vezes, quando se sentia especialmente cansada, se permitia imaginar como ambos poderiam parecer para as outras pessoas na rua.

Distraidamente, a kunoichi percebeu que estava brincando com o colar que ele tinha lhe dado.

E não pode deixar de sorrir ao fitar os pequenos rubis em forma de pêra balançando junto a um pequeno pedaço de metal em forma do símbolo Uchiha. Será que Sasuke havia observado o design do colar? Será que Sakura estava andando por aí com o símbolo de seu clã em volta do pescoço sem o conhecimento dele?

* * *

><p>Correu o dedo ao longo da corrente, o queixo apoiado na palma da mão enquanto fitava atentamente a parede em profunda reflexão.<p>

Foi quando a porta abriu e Sasuke entrou.

Ela o fitou, franziu a testa e depois seguiu o olhar do moço até o colar com o qual seus dedos continuavam brincando nesse momento.

Suas bochechas imediatamente pintaram-se num rubro intenso à lembrança do dia anterior.

Ela não tinha certeza se estava arrependida, mas as coisas sempre ficavam meio _estranhas_ sempre que havia a menor atenção no pequeno colar.

* * *

><p>Limpando a garganta, deixou a mão vagar para a mesa e assim a jóia voltou para o lugar.<p>

- O que está fazendo aqui? Alguém está ferido? - acrescentou depois de perceber que era estranho o fato de Sasuke vir a seu local de trabalho. I_nferno, ele nunca fez isso antes._

Os olhos do Uchiha passearam até o rosto feminino e foi então que o blush lentamente começou a desvanecer-se, ao ve-lo acenar com a cabeça em direção à porta.

- Vamos.

- Huh? - Disse baixinho.

Sasuke sorriu de canto antes de deixar a sala.

E Sakura não pode deixar de mostrar a língua em direção à porta , agora, completamente vazia.

Estúpido, arrogante e convencido. Yup, Uchiha Sasuke poderia ser descrito assim mesmo, em poucas palavras.

* * *

><p>Ainda assim, ela estava curiosa.<p>

Fora capaz de ser paciente por cerca de dez minutos, mas quando Sasuke virou-se em uma ruela que nunca tinha passado antes, Sakura não pode evitar a pergunta.

- O que está acontecendo, Sasuke-kun?

- Sem perguntas. - disse naquela voz dele, quase como se comandando-a.

Sakura fez uma careta feia.

- Quem morreu e te fez _chefe das coisas, hein_?

Sasuke a fitou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e uma droga de sorriso arrogante no canto dos lábios.

- Oh. - continuou a kunoichi, piscando para ele, aqueles lábios malditos pareciam tão convidativos.

Limpando a garganta, forçou os olhos para longe dali, - Tá, não importa.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Tudo bem, chegamos. - anunciou Sasuke depois de mais cinco minutos.

- Certo. - comentou a moça, olhando em volta do beco. - Vamos bater em alguém?

Sasuke apenas balançou a cabeça antes de erguer o queixo em direção à porta à sua direita.

Sakura apenas o fitou, seus olhos estreitaram ao mesmo tempo que deu a Sasuke um olhar curioso.

A curiosidade sempre levava o melhor de si, então, ainda que hesitante, a moça agarrou a maçaneta e abriu-a porta.

- SURPRESA!

Sakura foi recebida por um grupo feliz sentado ao bar.

Seus olhos finalmente se adaptaram à luz somente para vislumbrar seus alunos sorridentes à sua frente.

Kenji lhe deu um largo sorriso cheio de dentes, - Feliz aniversário, sensei.

- Vocês … - disse Sakura, quase à beira do choro. - Ótimo, agora eu vou chorar.

* * *

><p>Ouviu-se algumas risadas e Sakura foi prontamente engolida pela multidão.<p>

Alguns de seus alunos apresentaram-na a seus pais, que lhe agradeceu por tudo o que ela estava fazendo em Oto.

Outros, pessoas que curara durante sua estadia neste lugar, estavam lá também.

Outros eram apenas pessoas que apreciaram sua vinda para esta Vila.

Sakura não podia exatamente dizer que era amiga de qualquer uma dessas pessoas.

Ela gostava deles, e eles tinham sido gentis durante sua estadia, mas seu tempo havia sido somente focalizado para o ensino, ajudando Sasuke com a papelada, e curando aqueles cujas lesões eram demais para qualquer outro ninja médico em oto.

.

* * *

><p>Em seguida, todos "mandaram ver" no álcool.<p>

E poucas horas depois ...

bem, mais para duas rodadas de bebidas e uma coca-cola ali, outra aqui, e ela já tinha perdido a conta de quantos copos havia bebido, e quantos amigos havia feito.

Sakura caiu na gargalhada depois que um rapaz em torno de sua idade terminou de contar uma história bastante interessante sobre quando ele e seu amigo decidiram acampar. Vamos apenas dizer que as coisas não correram bem.

* * *

><p>Tomando um gole de sua bebida, Sakura olhou ao redor somente para encontrar Sasuke encostado na parede oposta, com os olhos fechados e braços cruzados sobre o peito. Ele parecia cansado.<p>

Sorrindo para si mesma, deslizou-se do banco do bar e deixou a multidão para trás.

- _Sasuke-kun. _- praticamente ronronou, enquanto fazia seu caminho em direção a ele.

Seus olhos negros abriram lentamente,_ aqueles olhos perfeitos_, e fitou a moça com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Sobrou alguma garrafa ou você deu conta de tudo? - disse o moço, sorrindo de canto para o estado obviamente alcoolizado da kunoichi.

Sakura mostrou-lhe a língua.

- Sim e para seu governo, eu não estou bêbada. - E riu para si mesma. - Bem, não estou chapada.

- Ainda.

Ela riu de novo antes de pegar as mãos de Sasuke.

- Bem, vamos corrigir isso então. Tome alguns drinks comigo!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ela não lhe deu uma opção, simplesmente o arrastou até o bar.

Três tequilas e Sakura estava oficialmente em seu limite, porque... bem, já não estava tão certa se o que havia acabado de ouvir fora um riso profundo vindo de nada mais nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke?

- Você vai ficar com dor de cabeça amanha de manhã, - disse o moço antes de virar seu último copo.

Sakura acenou com a mão distraidamente. - Provavelmente, mas essa não é a questão!

- Ahm?

- A questão! - repetiu, batendo a palma da mão sobre a mesa , - é que eu me sinto ótima agora!

Sua alegria ecoou pelo bar.

- Eu posso ver isso. - Continou Sasuke com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Sakura não pode deixar de olhar para ele, cujos onix lhe fitavam ligeiramente vidrados. Ela sabia que ele não estava bêbado, mais três doses de tequila e ele ficaria levemente _alto_.

- Isso não é justo. - disse após uma pausa. Apoiando o queixo sobre a mão, seus olhos caíram para o copo na mão dele.

- Sakura? - questionou Sasuke, suas sobrancelhas franzidas em preocupação em vista a melancolia súbita da moça.

Sakura o fitou com um sorriso melancólico.

- Isso não é justo.

- Você está se sentindo bem? - O moço perguntou, suas feições denotavam pura preocupação agora.

* * *

><p>Sakura se sentiu como se um peso tivesse sido colocado sobre seu peito com a proximidade com que os dois estavam agora.<p>

Seu rosto estava, provavelmente, um tom mais escuro do que seu proprio cabelo neste momento. Tomando um folego profundo, sussurrou. - Não. Não, e-eu acho que devemos ir.

Sasuke assentiu, ainda preocupado. - Tudo bem.

* * *

><p>Sakura simplesmente não conseguia fita-lo nos olhos, muito menos falar com ele.<p>

Talvez fosse o álcool tomando o melhor de si, tornando dificil de ignorar todos os sentimentos e as preocupações que a tinha corroído durante os últimos dois meses.

- Sakura?

E lá estava ela novamente, aquela dor em seu peito.

Viu o próprio corpo endurecer ao tom de preocupação na voz dele aumentar. Ela simplesmente não podia responder, então forçou-se a manter um pé na frente do outro.

- Hey. - Exclamou Sasuke ao agarrar-lhe o pulso, fazendo-a olhar para cima.

Seus olhos verdes ficaram arregalados por um fração de segundo, até que se recuperou rapidamente com um riso leve.

- D-desculpe, eu estou bem. Apenas cansada. - E sorriu fracamente, seu pulso parecia estar pegando fogo ao toque e ainda assim ela não queria se afastar.

- Não minta pra mim. - sussurrou Sasuke.

_Foi o álcool que a fez imaginar coisas ou ele realmente parecia ter chegado ainda mais perto de si?_

- E-eu...

* * *

><p>Mais tarde, talvez, ela diria que estava meio bebada, mas agora... bem agora, Sakura realmente só queria beijá-lo.<p>

Eles estavam perto demais e ela podia sentir o hálito quente dele contra seus proprios lábios.

Com uma respiração trêmula, Sakura fitou-lhe nos olhos.

Ela poderia se afogar neles.

O enlace em seu pulso apertou ligeiramente, quando ele trouxe o rosto para ainda mais perto do dela, a ponta do nariz masculino roçou ao dela e foi então que ambos congelaram.

Seus lábios estavam tão próximoa, que ela somente poder...

* * *

><p>- Sinto muito, - disse, fitando o chão, simplesmente para tentar afastar a tentação de faze-lo. - Nós realmente bebemos muito, hein?<p>

Então, a kunoichi puxou o pulso de volta e pos-se no caminho de volta para casa.

Um caroço se alojou em sua garganta enquanto o canto dos olhos encheram-se de lagrimas.

Sasuke não estava bêbado. Disso ela estava certa.

Sakura estava certa, a rejeição teria sido muito mais fácil do que saber que eles estavam condenados pela eterna distância. A realidade era cruel demais.

* * *

><p>- Espere. - Exclamou Sasuke, pegando a mao feminina e girando-a para si.<p>

- Não. - respondeu, enquanto a outra mão masculina veio tocar-lhe o rosto.

- Sakura. - o tom de voz do moço soou desejoso.

- Não faça isso, Sasuke, - Respondeu. - Vai doer ainda mais quando eu tiver que partir.

Sasuke pousou a testa contra a dela.

- Você não vai se lembrar disso amanha, - disse.

Sakura deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso. - Mas você vai.

- Deixe que eu me preocupo com isso.

* * *

><p>Sakura respirou fundo e seus olhos cintilaram ao vislumbrar os lábios dele vidrados nos dela.<p>

Ela deu um aceno de cabeça hesitante, antes que o moço pressionasse seus lábios nos femininos.

O shinobi estava hesitante no início, quase como se não tivesse certeza do momento.

Sakura encontrou-se derretendo-se mais e mais e viu-se entrelaçando seus dedos nos fios negros de seu cabelo espetado. A ação pareceu motiva-lo ainda mais, e foi então que ela sentiu as mãos masculinas deslizarem em torno de sua cintura e o toque de seus lábios tornou-se mais confiante.

Ela soltou um suspiro de contentamento e ele se afastou um pouco.

- Feliz aniversário, Sakura.

* * *

><p>Sakura podia sentir o álcool lentamente levando sua mente pouco a pouco para longe dali.<p>

_Ou talvez fossem os efeitos do pós-beijo?_

Curiosamente, passeou o indicador pelo lábio inferior de Sasuke e viu-se sorrindo interiormente.

Ela não iria lembrar disso na manhã seguinte, mas de alguma forma sentia que sempre saberia de tal. Sua mão distraidamente encontrou o colar que ele lhe dera.

Ela seria sempre dele, mesmo que fosse impossível estarem juntos.

Olhando para ele, Sakura teve esperança de que ele podia ver em sua face a palavra que era demasiadamente dolorosa para ser proferida nessas circunstâncias, mas que ainda assim era significativa demais.

_Arigatou._

**.**

**.**

**continua**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>nt:<strong> _

_cara, será que somente uma tonelada de tequila servirá de "empurrãozinho'" pros nossos heróis? heheh_

_Bom lindonas, finalmente saiu o primeiro bijinho dos dois (finalmente ne!)_

_O que acharam? kawaii né ;D_

_...  
><em>

_Bom flores, ainda teremos mais dois ou tres posts para esse final de semana. Posts de coisas beeeem legais._

_Nos vemos logo logo._

_bjitos de monte,  
><em>

_Hime ;D_

* * *

><p><strong>ps:<strong> personas, já adiantei bastante os contatos. Logo logo tá tudo em dia ;)


	33. Sorrowful Serenity

**N/T: **

_Ok, galerinha bonita =)  
><em>

_Estamos curtindo a overdose de fanfics dessa semana?  
><em>

_Eu espero que sim =D  
><em>

_Bom, bombons, deixo as senhoritas com mais uma att muito legal e sab ou dom estamos de volta com Feeling You ;D - e também pondo todos os contatos em dia ;)  
><em>

_Agora, personas, aproveitem ;D_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Por Paige<em>

_Trad/adaptação por hime  
><em>

_Em revisão por strikis_**  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo XXXIII**  
><em>Sorrowful Serenity<em>

_.  
><em>

_._

* * *

><p>Sasuke a estava encarando de novo, ele sabia disso, mas simplesmente não conseguia desviar o olhar.<p>

Desde que a beijou, sentiu que havia _algo_ promissor nisso tudo.

Não era amor, não é claro que não, ele sabia que_ isso_ seria impossível acontecer desde o início.

Não importava os sentimentos que compartilhavam, eles simplesmente viviam em dois mundos diferentes. Mas estando com ela, sentiu como se tivesse ido para um lugar que não podia realmente definir.

Não eram um casal, mas ainda assim agiam como um.

.

Os orbes verdes piscaram para ele, e então, um leve _blush_ espalhou-se em no rosto feminino quando ele não desviou o olhar.

- O que? - perguntou.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça. – Nada .

.

Olhando de volta para sua papelada, observou a leve contração dos lábios femininos enquanto ela sorria conscientemente.

Eles nunca conversaram sobre o que aconteceu em seu aniversário.

Ela acordou com uma dor de cabeça de matar e disse que a última coisa da qual se lembrava era de seu terceiro copo de tequila.

Mas...

Ele não acreditava nela.

Não quando Sakura o fitava com _aquele _olhar.

Sempre que o pegava olhando para si – o que acontecia com muito mais freqüência agora - Sakura sempre mostrava aquela expressão de contentamento na face.

.

Se ela se lembrava do beijo ou não isso ainda não era certo, mas com certeza estava consciente de que _algo_ havia mudado entre eles.

Sasuke não podia decidir se isso era uma coisa boa ou ruim.

Ele estava ficando mais e mais ligado a ela durante esses dias. Antes, simplesmente _amá-la de longe_ já era algo bastante agravante e também impossível. Mas isto – este estranho limbo no qual estão juntos, mas na verdade não admitem que estão, estava começando a ficar realmente doloroso.

Ainda assim, o moço simplesmente não o conseguia evitar.

Estar com ela, ter este tempo ao lado dela, não importa quão breve fosse, era algo do qual o shinobi definitivamente não poderia lamentar.

- Droga.

Sasuke desviou o olhar da papelada quando o resmungo da moça cruzou por seus lábios.

Sakura tinha uma carranca irritada na face enquanto tentanva (muito custosamente) retirar o grampo que acabara de colocar em uma pilha de papéis. Os olhos de Sasuke estreitaram. Essa foi a sétima vez que ela cometeu um erro. Por que diabos estava tão distraída?

.

Sakura o fitou, aparentemente sentindo seu olhar sobre si.

Sasuke apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha interrogativa.

Sakura corou e tentou agir como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- O que há com você? - perguntou finalmente.

- Nada. - respondeu a moça iimediatamente.

.

Sasuke não parou de fitá-la.

Com um suspiro exasperado, Sakura admitiu. - Eu fui ... fui chamada pra sair quando estava voltando pra casa hoje.

Sasuke não teve tempo para sequer compreender o fogo que de repente parecia queimar sob sua pele e o borbulhar intenso que surgiu em seu estômago.

- E você disse não.

Aquilo não fora dito de forma interrogativa - na verdade, soou mais como uma ameaça do que qualquer outra coisa.

A carranca de Sakura aprofundou.

- Bem, não exatamente. - Suspirando, murmurou. - Eu disse que ia pensar no assunto, quero dizer ...

- _Pensar_ no assunto? - Sasuke quase rosnou para a moça.

Que _diabos_ havia pra pensar!

.

E antes que pudesse refletir sobre seus próprios pensamentos, palavras já estavam voando de sua boca. - Não seja estúpida. Você só estará aqui por mais alguns meses. É inútil sair num encontro com alguém. Não é como se ele fosse se mudar pra Konoha por sua causa.

Agora foi a vez de Sakura lhe enviar uma carranca muita feia.

- Eu não diria exatamente que é _inútil. - _disse Sakura com uma voz acusatória. - E você não tem idéia do que poderia acontecer! Você não conhece o cara. Quero dizer, está dizendo que eu não valho a pena como alguém para se chegar?

.

O queixo de Sasuke ficou tenso com a acusação.

Sua mente ainda estava se recuperando da fúria que sentiu de toda essa situação que ele quase deixou escapar um "_É claro que você vale a pena, sua idiota"._

Em vez disso, ignorou tal reação instintiva de deixar o _coração falar_ e ouviu sua cabeça.

- Estou dizendo que é improvável. - Dando à Sakura uma carranca igualmente feia, ele virou o jogo. – Você se mudaria pra Oto por ele?

- Eu... - Sakura parou, franziu os lábios antes de focalizar sua carranca de volta para a papelada. – Realmente não importa. Eu nem mesmo vou dizer que _sim_, só sou muito ruim em rejeitar pessoas.

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta. - disse Sasuke, insistente. - Você se mudaria pra Oto por ele?

_S__e mudaria pra Oto por mim? _

_.  
><em>

Sakura o fitou, a boca ligeiramente aberta.

Ele sabia que estava pisando em território proibido, mas simplesmente não podia evitar.

Ele queria esperança, pela primeira vez em sua vida, só queria ter _esperança._

Sakura olhou para baixo, sua franja rapidamente caiu com um véu sobre os olhos.

- Minha vida está em Konoha. - murmurou.

.

Sasuke não forçou mais o assunto, apenas pos-se a sentir uma dor aguda no peito.

Ela estava certa. Sua vida estava em Konoha. Ele sabia disso, sabia que não fora fácil para ela e que não importa o quanto quisesse ser egoísta nesse momento, deteve-se de dizer qualquer coisa para fazê-la sentir-se culpada por ter que voltar para sua Vila.

Afinal, foi ele quem deixou Konoha primeiro.

Ainda assim, de alguma forma sabia que ela podia ouvir sua resposta silenciosa retumbando pelo ar" _Mas_ eu estou _aqui."_

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_Continua  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>NT:  
><em>

_Certo.  
><em>

_O que acharam desse final?  
><em>

_Tipo, essa coisa super frustrante dos pombinhos apaixonados negando a possibilidade de romance por causa de... por que mesmo? *tipo, acho que nem eles mesmos sabem agora*  
><em>

_Ahaha cara, quem nunca fez isso na vida?  
><em>

_Fazer do simples algo complexo?  
><em>

_Nah, amores... medos... vida.  
><em>

_Oh fase boa... Frustrante e tensa e tudo mais, mas ainda assim, boa.  
><em>

_(nah, se eles tivessem uma "tia hime" lá por perto, já estariam namorando há muitoooooo tempo! ahahah) _

_A.P.A.N.H.A  
><em>

_..  
><em>

_Lindonas, vamos que vamos!  
><em>

_Logo logo tem Feeling you ;D  
><em>

_bjitos  
><em>

_Hime.  
><em>


	34. Curiosity

N/T:

_ Ok, personas, fechamos essa semana com mais um cpt *ultra fofo* de OBHandHH ;D_

_Lá nas notas finais nos encontramos com a "agenda" da semana que vem ;)_

* * *

><p><em>Por U Paige<br>_

_Trad/adaptação por k hime  
><em>

_Betagem por Strikis_**  
><strong>

**.**

**Capítulo XXXIV**

**.**  
><strong>Curiosidade<strong>

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke estava <em>pau da vida<em>.

Aquele_zinho._

Quem diabos pensa que é, afinal?

Os olhos do Uchiha estreitaram ainda mais— as sobrancelhas franziram e os lábios apertaram-se numa linha fina, todas as cores sumindo da superficie.

Se olhares pudessem matar ... bem, até podiam, com seu Sharingan, supos que poderia sim matar alguém com um único olhar.

Um sorriso encontrou seus lábios em vista a tal pensamento.

Talvez devesse testar essa teoria? E já tinha até uma _cobaia _para tal.

Seus onix vagaram para encontrar a figura do cara conversando com Sakura.

* * *

><p>Sasuke passou os próximos dois minutos imaginando todas as maneiras que conhecia para matar uma pessoa, começando com o método menos doloroso ao mais trabalhoso .<p>

Aquilo ajudou. Um pouco.

Isso até Sakura soltar uma risada à historinha que o tal fulano lhe contara.

Sasuke zombou, mas fora ignorado pelos outros dois.

Por que Sakura tinha que deixar esse cara andar junto consigo?

* * *

><p>Tinha sido uma manhã normal.<p>

Sakura consumiu grandes quantidades de café e balbuciou sobre sua falta de sono e como eles realmente deviam ter um dia de folga, e foi então que escutaram uma batida na porta—vulgo: " o idiota" chegando.

Sasuke não sabia se este era o mesmo idiota que havia chamado Sakura para sair há algumas semanas e no final das contas, realmente, isso não se importava.

Tudo o que sabia era que queria arrebentar aquele crânio estúpido dele e faze-lo recuar.

Sakura riu de novo.

_Ela estava flertando com ele?_

* * *

><p>Sasuke olhou para a moça ao seu lado—sua atenção completamente voltada para <em>O Idiota<em>.

Ela estava sorrindo, seus olhos voltados para o outro homem, mas como Sasuke observou mais de perto, viu a tensão leve em seu sorriso e a sugestão de exasperação em seus orbes verdes.

Isso lhe trouxe um pouco de conforto, saber que ela estava simplesmente sendo a típica Sakura— não querendo magoar os sentimentos de alguém. Ao mesmo tempo, o irritava para além da imaginação que ela fosse assim. Esse seu jeitinho acabava fazendo todos esses caras pensarem que tinham uma chance com ela.

_Tch._

* * *

><p>O Idiota fez outro comentário e <em>distraidamente<em> tocou no ombro de Sakura no processo.

As mãos de Sasuke imediatamente cerraram em punhos firmes.

Será que esse cara era deficiente mental? Será que não conseguia sentir a aura assassina vindo de Sasuke?

O shinobi cerrou os dentes.

Como queria simplesmente dizer para esse cara dar o fora, mas as palavras simplesmente não se formariam em sua boca. Afinal, isso acabaria mostrando que estava sendo afetado pela presença desse cara. Ele sabia que Sakura não estava interessada, sabia que não havia nada para se preocupar, mas a fúria lhe corroendo as entranhas crescia implacável.

* * *

><p>Ele não estava com ciúmes—disse a si mesmo—não, claro que não.<p>

Só queria aliviar o sofrimento de Sakura. Ela era gentil demais para seu próprio bem.

Se não estivesse tão envolvido em negação, Sasuke poderia ter percebido que estava sim sendo ciumento e não apenas pelo fato de que alguém estava tendo a plena atenção de Sakura. Ele estava com ciúmes com a _facilidade_ com a qual o cara _flertava _com ela.

Sasuke tinha uma certa barreira quando se tratava de seu relacionamento com Sakura. Qualquer coisa física era completamente evitada. O beijo tinha sido um impulso do momento e um erro do qual Sasuke não se arrependera, mas não tinha intenções que se repetisse. Isso só o faria deseja-la ainda mais.

* * *

><p>O pequeno flerte pareceu encontrar seu caminho em sua interação rotineira, quando estavam particularmente cansados, mas apesar disso, sempre mantiveram as coisas mais platônicas quanto possível.<p>

Sasuke imaginou se isso era porque ambos estariam apenas se preparando para a dor de perder tudo isso, a dor da despedida. No fundo de sua mente, no entanto, havia um sussurro minúsculo que lhe dizia para expressar seus sentimentos de forma aberta.

Com Sakura, no entanto, ele realmente o queria. Queria ver como ela reagiria. _Curiosidade_, sim, isso era por pura curiosidade. Seu orgulho, no entanto, subjugava tal emoção em particular.

* * *

><p>Até que aquele Idiota se inclinou um pouco para aproximar-se—ainda mais— de Sakura novamente.<p>

Sua mão agiu por conta própria.

Realmente, foi sim... Hmm... _Talvez?_

Ele não estava exatamente certo de como todo o processo de pensamento simplesmente_ parou _naquele momento—no mesmo momento em que seus dedos roçaram nos dela.

Seus olhos cintilaram instantaneamente para a figura feminina simplesmente para ver os ombros femininos tensionarem.

E a curiosidade dele aguçou.

O que Sakura faria se ele segurasse sua mão?

Não era —em nada—algo típico de Sasuke.

Na verdade, não era mesmo. Contato físico era algo que odiava mais que tudo. Era como ser lembrado mais uma vez de tudo ao qual uma vez perdera, e que perderia novamente, muito em breve.

Mas ... ainda assim, em se tratando de Sakura, tudo isso era diferente. Estar perto dela sempre parecia anular o mundo ao seu redor, seu passado. Como se tudo o que existisse fosse apenas eles dois.

Além disso, dessa forma, estaria passando uma mensagem clara a este cara— _para dar o fora daqui_.

* * *

><p>Sasuke olhou de volta para o caminho ante de si— debatendo consigo mesmo, calculando.<p>

E finalmente, decidiu-se logo de uma vez.

Em um movimento suave, agarrou a mão feminina, entrelaçando os dedos em torno dos dela, tão delicadamente, mas o suficiente para que se ela quisesse, poderia se afastar a qualquer momento, mas não tão suave a ponto dela não se dar conta do que ele realmente estava fazendo.

A resposta de Sakura foi instantânea.

Seu corpo inteiro ficou tenso, o braço endurecido como se não tivesse idéia do que fazer.

* * *

><p>Sasuke deu-lhe uma rápida olhadela apenas para ver que o sorriso feminino havia desaparecido, sendo substituído por uma expressão de olhos arregalados em puro choque.<p>

Ela não desviou o olhar do Idiota.

Era como se sua mente tivesse desligado e ela simplesmente tivesse forçando um pé na frente do outro.

Um sorriso presunçoso esboçou nos lábios de Sasuke.

Ele forçou os olhos para o caminho ante de si, sua expressão voltando ao normal.

Mas chegou a notar o leve movimento de cabeça de Sakura antes dela erguer o olhar para si.

Ela estava corando, notou.

Foi nesse momento que O Idiota olhou também. Atrapalhando-se em suas próprias palavras antes de pigarrear e continuar sua história. Mas o tom, agora, era forçado e ligeiramente irritado.

Sasuke pensou consigo mesmo—_Você não tem sequer uma chance, idiota._

* * *

><p>Quando O Idiota terminou de falar, balbuciou alguma desculpa esfarrapada e tomou o caminho oposto do do casal.<p>

Sasuke ficara apenas feliz por ter conseguido livrar-se dele.

E sentiu os olhos de Sakura sobre si imediatamente, mas não se atreveu a fita-la.

Ele esperou até que ela olhasse para longe, para enfim poder fita-la.

Agora, a moça encarava o chão, um _blush _pintando suas bochechas e ele podia ver agora o ligeiro sorriso que teimava em querer aparecer nas feições femininas.

Seu enlace na mão da moça apertou ligeiramente à medida que continuavam a caminhar.

* * *

><p>Sasuke estranhou a falta de constrangimento quando viu o centro de treinamento aproximar-se.<p>

Eles tinham sua mesma rotina— Sakura balbuciando coisas sem sentido e o chateando sobre nada em particular. E suas brincadeiras e sutis olhares—ok, não tão sutis. Mas isso, no entanto, era algo que Sasuke nunca se imaginou fazendo.

Ele estava segurando a mão de Sakura.

E aquilo era bom. Parecia a coisa certa a se fazer.

* * *

><p>Chegando ao centro de treinamento, Sakura virou-se para ele, seus olhos pousaram sobre as mãos unidas.<p>

Sorrindo e corando ainda mais, soou um pouco tímida ao dizer. - Hum, te vejo à noite.

- Aa.

Sasuke não conseguia tirar os olhos do rosto dela.

Ela parecia tão feliz naquele momento.

O coração masculino retumbou com o fato de que _ele _era a razão daquele sorriso.

* * *

><p>Relutante, desembaraçou-se da mão feminina, e pos-se a tomar seu caminho após um rápido "<em>Te vejo à noite". <em>

Assim que terminou sua caminhada para o trabalho, Sasuke chegou a uma conclusão: Talvez devesse fazer alguns ajustes em seu relacionamento com Sakura.

Talvez ... talvez fazer coisas como andar de _mãos dadas _não fosse tão ruim assim.

**.**

**.**

**Continua**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>NT:

_Ahhhhh galera, vamos combinar que essa fanfic é uma graça! =DD_

_Tipoooo, andar de maos dadas é tudo de fofo, ne (principalmente no caso dos nossos herois ;D)_

_Bom, lindonas, antes de ir deixo a "agenda de posts" dessa semana:_

_- Frozen_

_- OBHandHH_

_- BTS_

_Se tiver qq modificação na "agenda", eu aviso ;D_

_..._

_Lindonas, então, vamos que vamos!_

_Nos vemos em breve,_

_beijito a quem passeou por aqui ;D_

_Hime_

* * *

><p><em>ps:<br>_

_Ok, flores, estou com quase todos os contatos em dia. (quem ainda falta, por favor,não me mate - hehe - logo logo to chegando ;D)  
><em>


	35. New Tenant

_N/T: Mais coisitas bonitas pra gente ;D  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Fanfic da Paige<br>_

_Trad/apatação da Hime  
><em>

_Betagem da Strikis_**  
><strong>

**Capítulo XXXV** **  
><strong>_New Tenant_

_Novo inquilino_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>- Meus pés doem. - disse Sakura, seus olhos quase fechados, forçando as próprias pernas a se mover.<p>

- Hnnn. - O grunhido escapou quase com um bocejo.

Sakura se inclinou um pouco sobre Sasuke enquanto viravam a esquina seguinte.

Ela o convenceu a finalmente dar-se um pouco de tempo livre para que pudesse dar a seus alunos um pouco de tempo livre também - e a si mesma, é claro - mas ele se recusou dizendo que Sakura tinha muito o que fazer.

Mas a kunoichi não desistiu.

Ela o convenceu a deixá-la ajudar-lhe por uma noite inteira para conseguir terminar tudo o que tinha vindo lentamente se acumulando. Por isso estavam voltando para casa somente quando o sol já estava nascendo. Ainda assim, com todo seu esforço, ela havia conseguido convencê-lo a dar-lhe _dois_ dias de folga. Se não estivesse prestes a desmaiar, Sakura ficaria extasiada.

Pena que _estava_ morta de cansaço.

* * *

><p>- Me carrega? - murmurou, seus olhos praticamente fechando enquanto repousava a cabeça no ombro de Sasuke, sem pensar duas vezes.<p>

O moço tocou levemente sua mão na dela. - Estamos quase lá.

- Hmmm. - Sakura murmurou cansada - A minha bela e confortável cama. Mal posso esperar pra deitar nela.

- Eu disse que era uma má idéia. - disse Sasuke.

- Shisssss - Silenciou-o, os olhos ainda fechados, enquanto deixava Sasuke guiá-la. - Pode ser horrível agora, mas amanhã, er, acho que esta tarde, você vai ficar tão feliz por ter um pouco tempo livre pra fazer absolutamente _nada. _

Sakura sorriu quando não houve resposta.

Mas poderia imaginar a expressão de contentamento no rosto de Sasuke.

- Parece bom, né?

- …

Sakura soltou um risinho ofegante.

- Um dia desses vou te fazer admitir que estou certa sobre os seus hábitos obsessivos sobre trabalho.

Sasuke zombou e Sakura deu-lhe um leve soco no braço.

- Idiota orgulhoso. - murmurou cautelosa.

E jurou que podia _sentir_ os lábios dele curvarem em um sorriso de canto.

- Vamos. - disse o moço, dando-lhe um leve empurrãozinho para que a moça finalmente abrisse os olhos. – Chegamos.

* * *

><p>Sakura espreguiçou, tentando focalizar a visão à luz da varanda.<p>

Quando chegou à porta, percebeu que já estava entreaberta. Franziu o cenho e olhou para Sasuke. Seus olhos Sharingan já estavam focalizados sobre a porta aberta quando deu um leve aceno de cabeça.

Silenciosamente, os dois shinobi esgueiraram-se para dentro da casa.

Sakura usou seu chakra para varrer a área e ter certeza que o local estava livre de qualquer genjutsu ou presenças de chakra desconhecidos. O moço fez uma carranca confusa antes de ir para a cozinha e acender as luzes – seus sentidos ainda alerta.

- O que ...?

Sakura fitou ao redor em total descrença.

A geladeira estava aberta. Havia comida por toda a parte. Uma poça de leite no chão. Ovos rachados aqui e ali. Sakura notou a raiva gritante de Sasuke ao ver seus tomates completamente amassados ao chão.

- Quem seria estúpido o suficiente para entrar nesta casa? - perguntou Sakura enquanto continuava a avaliar os estragos.

Sasuke apenas grunhiu antes de virar-se para verificar os outros cômodos.

* * *

><p>Mas assim que dera um passo, Sakura sentiu um movimento desarticulado, antes que o shinobi caisse de costas no chão. Murmurando uma maldição, Sasuke olhou para cima comente para encontrar dois olhos bem redondos e um focinho sobre si.<p>

E depois de _yip_, Sakura soltou um grito (contente) e pegou _o filhotinho-ladrãozinho_ no colo.

E ignorou a carranca de Sasuke enquanto abraçava o cãozinho.

- Não. - Em tom decisório.

Sakura imediatamente fez uma carranca feia.

- Eu não disse nada!

- A resposta ainda é não.

Sakura fez beicinho. Mas a carranca de Sasuke não vacilou.

- _Por favoooooooooorrrrrrrrrr__,_ Sasuke-kun!

- Não. - disse ao se levantar.

Sakura sabia que ele estava apenas tentando fugir da figura de uma kunoichi de cabelos róseos fazendo beicinho. Ele era condencente, claro, interiormente.

Ela pensou que _podia_ _segui-lo_ e esperar até ele se cansar, mas estava cansada demais para isso e também tomaria muito esforço.

Então, em vez disso, colocou o cão de volta no chão e depois de uns momentos, trouxe-o novamente aos braços.

- Obrigada obrigada obrigada! - disse antes de fazer sinal para o cão segui-la até as escadas.

- Eu disse _não. - _gritou Sasuke irritado.

- Eu não posso te ouvir! - cantarolou a kunoichi de volta, fechando a porta atrás de si com um _estrondo_ animado.

_Ela sempre quis ter um cachorrinho ;D_

.

* * *

><p><em>NT: _

_ahhhhhh, personas, vamos combinar que esse shot foi uma coisa muitoooo fluffly ne ;D_

_E sim, agora faltam 10 shots pro final (cara, é impressão minha ou isso tá passando muito rápido? )  
><em>

_..  
><em>

_Bom bombons, eu to aqui pensando, na semana "que vem que vem" é a semana em que essa moçoila que vos fala faz aniversário. (é, eu sei, a idade tá chegando depressa demais, massss enfimmmm) ahaha  
><em>

_E, bem, eu tava pensando em fazer o seguinte nessa penúltima semana do mês: Postar os **finais** de **Skin and Bones** e **Frozen** de uma vez ;D  
><em>

_Porque, cara, aniversário é bom quando todo mundo fica feliz ne ;D  
><em>

_Então é isso aí, flores, no dia 25.11 teremos os finais dessas duas fics ;D  
><em>

_Nessa mesma semana também teremos mais kakasaku ;D - obvioussssssly, pq, tipo, quem não fica feliz lendo kakasaku? *apanhaaaaa* ahahha  
><em>

_E sim, teremos outras coisitas bem legais tmb (na medida do possível, trago mais att. Digo isso pq, bem, tmb coincidirá com a tão enjoada "semana de provas". Então já sabem como é né).  
><em>

_No mais, bombons, essas próximas semanas estarão recheadas de coisas gostosas ;D  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_Amanha ou sabado nos vemos em frozen e domingo em laying claim ;D  
><em>

_Bjitos  
><em>

_Hime.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dúvidasagradecimentos/"papinhos"**  
><em>

_...  
><em>

__**Maris2:** Gatinhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Tipoooo, nem posso mensurar o tamanho da minha alegria quando recebi aquele desenho kawaii demais! Muitooooo obrigada, flor =D Puxa, como tem tudo a ver com as coisas que posto aqui no meu perfil, gostaria de saber se vc se importaria se eu deixasse o link do fanart pro povo tmb poder ter acesso. Pq tipoooo, ficou uma graça mesmo ;) __

_**Naomi-chan**: Ah gatinha, eu tava passeando pelos perfis das leitoras da nejisaku e vi (no teu) aquele monte de coisas bonitas que vc escreveu sobre as suas "pessoas queridas". Oh, imagina só, fiquei toda boba "me encontrando" por lá *hime se sentindo toda importante ganhando umas palavras tão fofas*. Nah, flor, vc sabe que estamos aí né. sempre sempre sempre ;)  
><em>

_**Lis:** Meu bombom lindão, eu to tãooooooo contente por ti, flor (mas tãoooooooo contente!). E CLARO, mesmo te "viciando" nesse "fanfiction world", tmb era uma das primeiras a te incentivar a batalhar pelo o que vc queria. E claro, quando soube da sua boa nova, menina, eu fiquei com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Não acredito! Agora terei mais uma amiga futura médica. Oh oh, que coisa mais legal =D (agora eu vou ter alguém a quem confiar me saúde hahah *APANHA*)  
><em>

_**Nana-chan**: Ahahahah sua louuuuuca! Menina bonita, meu mega obrigada pela pm ultra kawaii do dia 10. Oh, flor, vc é uma fofa-linda-demais =DD (fez minha semana heheh)  
><em>


	36. Sensitize

_Galerinha, como estamos?  
><em>

_Bom, estive lendo seus coments ontem (e por favor, tenham paciencia com a Hime, logo logo venho para** responder todos e as pms tambem**) e me diverti com as dicas de shipper que me deram.  
><em>

_Eu consegui seguir as seguintes dicas até agora:  
><em>

_NaruSaku (sugestão da Pimentinha e da Lia)  
><em>

_Kibasaku (sugestão da Lia)  
><em>

_SasoSaku (sugestão da Ameliah e naomi e susan)  
><em>

_KisameSaku (sugestão da dany)  
><em>

_E mais Kakasaku, sasusaku, itasaku e shikasaku.  
><em>

_(estou tentando seguir os outros sugeridos também ;)  
><em>

_. .  
><em>

_Notem que **nem** todas são Romance. _

_Além disso, meninas, devo dizer que esses drabbles da nova serie a ser postada são de minha autoria, o que significa que** não sei** se estarão ao gosto do freguês heheh.  
><em>

_Ainda assim, estou colocando muito carinho neles e também os vejo como uma forma de tirar as teias de aranha do meu cérebro. (sim, eu preciso escrever um pouquinho antes de voltar à MLCB - como a Lady sugeriu ;)_

_. .  
><em>

_Então, é isso.  
><em>

_Já são **27** prontos (sendo que **18** deles sao uma pocket-serie de apenas **um** casal)._

_ Assim que chegar aos **30**, publico :) - postando um por dia._

_._

_Certinho, flores, mandem-me** mais** **sugestões**._**  
><strong>

_(há desafios também e foram propostos por um guest e pela Taiana: Kimimaru e Killer Bee. Cara, por onde começar? Mas vou tentar ;)  
><em>

_. . .  
><em>

_Agora, flores, divirtam-se com mais um cpt de OBHandHH (que está fofo demais ;D)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Por Paige<em>

_Trad/adaptação por Hime_

_Betagem por Stikis_

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Capítulo XXXVI**  
><em>Sensitize<em>

_Sensibilizar_

_._

* * *

><p>Sakura não tinha dito algo sobre não ter nada para fazer?<p>

Mulher mentirosa** e** irritante.

- Oh, pare de encher, Sasuke-kun. - Censurou-o enquanto pendurava outro panfleto com a foto do cãozinho.

Ele supunha que não deveria estar tão irado.

Afinal, se o cão já pertencia a alguém significava que ele ficaria livre do bicho, não é.

* * *

><p>O brilho em seu olhar obscureceu com o pensamento de ter que manter o canino – o pequeno demônio – em sua casa.<p>

Já havia se passado cerca de meio dia e Sasuke estava pronto para tocar fogo naquela maldita coisa.

Seus pensamentos obscureceram enquanto continuava a dar ao cachorro olhares irados.

- Oh meu _Deus. - _disse Sakura, revirando os olhos ao jogar uma pilha de panfletos nas mãos de Sasuke. - Pare de bancar o_ rei do drama_ e vamos pendurar estes panfletos ali em cima.

Sasuke apenas grunhiu em desgosto antes de caminhar na frente de Sakura.

* * *

><p>Aquele maldito cão o fitava com aqueles olhinhos fofinhos o tempo todo.<p>

Os olhos de Sasuke estreitaram em uma medida mortal e, com isso, as orelhas do cão abaixaram.

Ele sorriu de canto.

_Cão inteligente._

* * *

><p>Enquanto pendurava os panfletos, Sasuke notou um pequeno grupo de meninas na rua fitando em sua direçao.<p>

_Ótimo,_ como se seu dia não pudesse ficar pior.

Colocando (com força um tanto exagrada) outro panfleto, um pensamento lhe ocorreu.

Olhando para o grupo de cinco cabeças-de-vento, notou que todas coraram antes de fitar ao longe, soltando uma risadinha travessa.

Ele olhou para os panfletos em sua mão até que um sorriso encontrou caminho para o canto de seus lábios.

Oh, aquilo iria funcionar, pensou distraidamente.

* * *

><p>Pelo canto dos olhos, notou Sakura fazer uma pausa e fitar para si.<p>

Seu sorriso só aumentou.

Ele poderia imaginar a expressão confusa no rosto da moça enquanto caminhava até o grupo de idiotas apaixonadas.

Mais ainda, perguntou-se se ela sentiria aquele mesmo incomodo na barriga, o mesmo que ele sentia toda vez que tinha que aturar sempre que um cara decidia vir e falar com ela.

Ele ainda estava em negação sobre todo esse lance de ciúmes. Ele era um Uchiha, afinal.

* * *

><p>Sasuke foi rude com as meninas.<p>

Ele não tinha nenhum problema em admitir isso, mas elas eram chatas e estúpidas e ficavam olhando para ele como se fosse um pedaço de carne.

Ainda assim, as moças não hesitaram um segundo sequer em concordar em ajudar a pendurar os folhetos.

Se ele se sentia mal em usá-las e explorar seus desejos de forma equivocada? _Nem um pouco. _

- Você e horrível. - disse Sakura pondo outro panfleto.

* * *

><p>Sasuke estava encostado contra a parede ao lado, bancando o presunçoso.<p>

Especialmente porque poderia dizer pela forma como ela evitava olhar para si que ela estava aborrecida.

- Elas poderiam ter dito _não_. - respondeu ele.

Sakura soltou uma risada aguda. - Por favor, estavam ocupadas demais babando em voce para ter qualquer função cerebral ativa.

- Não vejo por que está com raiva. - disse, enviando um olhar curioso para Sakura. - Elas vão conseguir colocar esses panfletos muito mais rápido que nos.

- Eu não estou irritada. - respondeu sombriamente, antes de se dirigir a poucos metros para colocar outro panfleto.

A parede tremeu sob a palma da mão feminina antes que ela se virasse para encara-lo, pondo as mãos no quadril. - Assim, eu não posso acreditar como as pessoas podem ser desagradáveis! Você foi um idiota completo. Ugh, eu só quero estapear a estupidez delas! - Sasuke apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto as palavras fluíam como cascata da boca de Sakura . - Quero dizer, elas realmente acham que têm uma chance contigo? _Estúpidas._ Prometa-me que vai se casar com alguém que lhe dirá quando você está sendo um cretino, ok. Seu ego não precisa inflar ainda mais do que ja' é.

Talvez tenha sido a facilidade com que as palavras foram fluindo de sua boca ou a irritação causada pelo cão ou a falta de sono.

Sasuke não tinha idéia. Talvez fosse apenas por isso. Independentemente disso, fato é que, depois de alguns momentos, ele respondeu. - O quê, quer dizer com isso?

* * *

><p><em>Tenso era um eufemismo. <em>

Sasuke sentiu a sensação de aperto no peito crescer.

Seus pulmões queimaram com o desejo de aspirar o ar, mas ele não conseguia lembrar como respirar e seus olhos simplesmente permaneceram sobre os de Sakura - aqueles verdes malditos que parecia engoli-lo em sua imensidão.

A batida crescente de seu coração batucava de forma tão clara em seus ouvidos e por um momento ele pensou ter ouvido as dela também.

Tão confuso e tão apaixonado.

Todo o resto - o zumbido dos insetos, o farfalhar das folhas, o tilintar dos sinos de vento – nada chegou a seus ouvidos.

Era apenas Sasuke e Sakura.

E para ele, para Uchiha Sasuke, isso era perfeito.

* * *

><p>E foi no exato momento que Sakura estava prestes a abrir a boca, quando ele pensou que estava começando a se lembrar como respirar, que uma garotinha se aproximou, gritando em plena felicidade, trazendo aquele cachorro maldito para um abraço apertado e assim, quebrando <em>o momento<em> que estava prestes a surgir entre eles.

E foi quando Sasuke se decidiu - arrancaria a pele daquele maldito vira-lata ainda _vivo_.

.

. .

. .

**continua**

. .

. .

.

* * *

><p>NT:

_Ah cara, sasuke-kun muitoooo safado! Se aproveitou legal dos proprios encantos para convencer (muito facilmente) suas fangirls a trabalhar de graca pra si._

_Aiiii que malvado! hahahah_

_Bom, lindonas, curtiram?_

_Mega fofo ne ;D_

* * *

><p>Ps:<p>

Mandem suas **sugestões de shipper MultiSaku.**

E sim, se quiserem sugerir "situações, palavras, imagens, musicas, filmes (sim, um filme acabou me inspirando a fazer a pocket-fic) " também são muito bem-vindas =D


	37. Children

**Notas da hime:**

**Galerinha bonitona, eu seiiiiiiiiiiii. Domingo nao deu pra vir. (sim, the window tera um breve delay, mas logo logo tai ;)**

**Ahhhhhh, pra deixar as senhoritas com agua na boca, logo logo to postando a ultima one-shot da serie "As SasuSaku da Ice"; e amanha ou depois, Feeling You (tipo, acabei de traduzir e to betando nesse momento ;) , e um monte de outras coisas legais (incluindo, provavelmente, Metamorfose (viu, lexy-chan ;)**

**Ai ai flores, hoje a minha net resolveu brincar comigo e anda muito instavel (pior que mulher na tpm). Bom, vamos ver como ela fica ne... (entao, se nao der pra responder a todos os contatos ainda hoje, vou fazendo durante a semana. Mas ja pus muitas coisas em dia ;)**

**Lindonas, agora fiquem com um cpt super kawaii e nos vemos na ultima postagem das "SasuSaku da Ice" daqui a pouco ;D**

* * *

><p><em>Por U. Paige<em>

_Tradu/Adaptacao por Hime_

_Betagem Por Strikis_

**Capítulo XXXVII**  
><strong>Crianças<strong>

* * *

><p>- Keiko! - chamou Sakura, uma carranca confusa no rosto.<p>

Sasuke fitou-a ; depois a menina e ao cachorro._ Sakura a conhecia?_

- Oi, Sakura one-chan! - cumprimentou a menina com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Sasuke olhou para Sakura agora, seus olhos exigindo respostas. _Onee-chan?_

- Oh! Sasuke, esta é a Keiko, Keiko este é o Sasuke.

A menina sorriu. - É um prazer conhecê-lo. Você me levaria para tomar uma sorvete?

Sasuke ignorou o comentário, ao continuar a fitar Sakura. - Você tem um irmão?

- Não, ela é—

- Yo.

Sasuke olhou para cima somente para encontrar Kakashi, dando-lhe um 'olá' preguiçoso. E agora, o Uchiha ficou para lá de confuso, e fitou Kakashi, Sakura, Keiko, e o maldito cachorro.

_O que diabos estava acontecendo?_

* * *

><p>- Papai! - Keiko exclamou ao ir correndo na direção de Kakashi. - Sasuke ojii-san vai me levar pra tomar sorvete!<p>

- O quê? - Sasuke sussurrou, sua voz já soando irritada porque ninguém o explicava nada, caramba!

- Isso é muito legal da parte dele. - respondeu Kakashi ao sorrir para a menina.

- Eu não vou te levar pra tomar sorvete. - Sasuke rangeu os dentes ao fitar Keiko com uma carranca profunda. Ele não percebeu o olhar trocado entre Sakura e Kakashi, nem o brilho divertido em seus olhos.

* * *

><p><em>Pobre Sasuke.<em> Não tinha idéia de com quem estava mexendo.

Keiko virou a cabeça para ele e _oh_ tão devagar... Seus olhos se estreitaram de uma forma que a carranca de Sasuke virava apenas_ fichinha. _

Sasuke ignorou a vontade de engolir em seco. _Que diabos havia de errado com essa criança?_

- Sim, - disse a menina, sua voz soando bastante obscura, - você vai sim.

* * *

><p>O orgulho de Sasuke espatifou-se mentalmente, então, enquanto abaixava a carranca para novamente fitar a criança... bem, nesse momento não tinha mais certeza se realmente se tratava de uma menininha de fato. Ela parecia absolutamente <em>malvada <em>aquele ponto. Ainda assim, ele não seria manipulado por uma criança de que —quatro anos? Cinco? Não importava. Ele não iria levá-la para tomar sorvete. Ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo.

- Não. - Respondeu. - Eu não vou não.

* * *

><p>Apenas observou enquanto Keiko o fitava pensativa, até os olhos da meninha arregalarem e seu lábio inferior começar a tremular. Sasuke ficou feliz por <em>não ser facilmente afetado <em>ou então poderia até mesmo chegar a se sentir mal por ter feito a menina a chorar. Mas apenas zombou. Ela não iria ganhar a batalha tão facilmente.

O que aconteceu depois, no entanto, só serviu para mostrar o quão espertinha era esse monstrinho chamado_ Keiko._

- T-tia S-Sakura! - Keiko chorou ao correr na direção da kunoichi de cabelos róseos e abraçar-lhe a perna. - Seu namorado é um m-malvado! E-eu não con-sigo acreditar que v-você conse-gue n-namorar _hic _a-lguém tão m-malvado como ele! O-ou deixar alguém t-tãooo m-malvado t-te beijar n-enm—

Sasuke cerrou os dentes em pura irritação (e um pouco de embaraço também) enquanto um_ blush_ leve começava a pintar-lhe na altura do pescoço. Ele sabia que essa droga de menina não iria parar, a menos que ele cedesse a suas exigências e ele realmente não queria saber onde ela iria chegar com seu discurcuso quase que ardiloso.

Além disso, o fato de que suas palavras foram trazendo à tona lembranças que ele não queria pensar no momento, então... Sasuke não tinha outra escolha.

- Tudo bem, - disse e Keiko deixou escapar um elogio ao correr para o lado dele e pegar-lhe a mão.

- Obrigada, Sasuke ojii-san! - Exclamou a menina, pulando de alegria ao lado dele, um sorriso no rosto e aquele maldito cachorro a tiracolo. - Foi muito gentil da sua parte em oferecer o sorvete.

Sasuke só poderia grunhir aquilo e tentar não apertar a mão da menina com muita força.

Sakura e Kakashi seguiram a alguns passos atrás de si e como Keiko cantarolava feliz ao lado do rapaz, Sasuke apenas tentou ignorar a voz alta da menina e toda aquela sua conversa fiada.

Mais especificamente, ele queria saber o que Kakashi e sua filha-demônio estavam fazendo em Oto.

* * *

><p>- Então, vejo que Keiko puxou ao papai. - disse Sakura e Sasuke podia sentir o sorriso em seu rosto. <em>Aquela mulher...<em>

- Acho que sim, - concordou Kakashi. - Mas como você está? Já faz um tempo que nao nos vemos. Oto tem te tratado bem.

- Hmm? Oh sim, Oto é ótima, mas o que exatamente você está fazendo aqui?

- Visitando. - disse Kakashi simplesmente.

Sasuke só podia pensar em apenas uma coisa: Aquilo soava muito, _muito_ suspeito.

. . .

.

**Continua**

.

. . .

* * *

><p>Nah, gente, a keiko-chan e uma fofa! *aperta as bochechas*<p>

Bom lndonas, digam pra hime o que acharam ;)

Agora, flores, to indo la att a ultima postagem das SasuIce ;)

Bjitos

Hime.

* * *

><p><strong>ps:<strong>

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_Eu gostaria muito de recomendar **duas** leituras de duas mocoilas muito fofas:_

_Uma Kakasaku "O plano" - M-rated - da Lindona Pimentinha (nha, flor, adoooorei o presente!)_

_Uma SasuSaku "Um dia desses" - tambem M-rated - da fofa-linda Kekedia (ahhhhh-dorei o presente, minha flor! :)_

_Meninas todas, eu acho que vcs, que curtem bons escritos, vao se amarrar. As minas escrevem muitoooo bem ;D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>pps:<strong> Jan e Naomi, meninas, eu to indo nas pms. Loooooogo! :))_

_**ppps:** Ainda faltam algumas respostas aos contatos antigos das senhoritas. Eu to fazendo isso devagarzinho ok ;)_

_**pppps:** Nham nham, ja perdi a conta de quantos fics tenho pra minha nova colecao. (tres shippers - super hot - serao, por enquanto, os "principais" da serie. Ahhhhhhhh to feliz. To escrevendo novamente. MEU DEUS, meu "bloqueio" sumiu! risos)_


	38. Observation

_**N/T:** galerinha, minha net ta pessima esses dias. Eu to com dificuldades de fazer qq coisa aqui em casa... Entao, flores, vou fazer de tudo pra responder o ultimos contatos das senhoritas e postar the window ainda amanha. (mas esse "planos" falhando, saibam que eu tentei - mas com a net do jeito que ta, nossa... )_

* * *

><p><em>Por U. Paige<em>

_Tra/Adaptacao por K hime_

_Betagem por strikis_

**Capítulo XVIII**  
><strong>Observação<strong>

* * *

><p>Interessante.<p>

Foi a única coisa que parecia atravessar a mente de Kakashi ao observar Sasuke e Sakura durante todo o dia.

Lembrou-se de quando tinham 12 anos, quando Sakura era apenas uma pré-adolescente passional e Sasuke um vingador obsessivo com um fardo gigante em seus ombros.

Lembrou-se do constante desejo de Sakura por ter a atenção do rapaz e seu reconhecimento e lembrou-se que ela nunca o havia recebido.

Agora, porém, era como se Sasuke não conseguisse tirar os olhos de cima dela.

Tudo o entregava, apesar dos sinais que o Uchiha mostrava fossem bastante sutis. Os olhares quase que imperceptiveis. A maneira como parecia estar sempre ao lado da moça.

Engraçado era o fato de que Sasuke não parecia sequer perceber que estava fazendo isso. Era como se ele só se sentisse atraído por ela. Era tudo inato quase como se fosse simplesmente um _hábito _agora, o que fez Kakashi pensar ...

Lembrou-se de ouvir uma observação semelhante de Naruto quando retornara a Konoha.

Ele também mencionou quão feliz Sakura estava— dizendo que era a primeira vez, em anos que a via assim. Kakashi teve de concordar. Mas havia algo mais entre os dois, algo que deve ter acontecido depois da visita de Naruto. O loiro disse que eles estavam em negação sobre seus sentimentos, tanto quanto ele mesmo o estivera com relação a seus proprios sentimentos por Hinata.

Mas esse definitivamente não era o caso.

O _estar junto _e os olhares que os dois compartilhavam seriam difícies para qualquer pessoa dizer se havia algo mais. Para qualquer um de fora, eles pareciam ser apenas amigos íntimos. Para alguém como Sasuke, porém, dar a outra sua plena atenção era algo bastante significativo e o fato de que as coisas iam além disso— o fato de que andavam de mãos dadas, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, a maneira como Sakura brincava e o provocava — provocava a Uchiha Sasuke— e ele a deixava faze-lo— aquilo sim era _algo totalmente diferente._

Parecia, Kakashi percebeu com um sorriso, que não precisava ter vindo visitar Oto.

Quando finalmente conseguira um tempo livre, pensou que poderia aparecer e ver se deveria tentar aproximar—ainda mais— seus dois ex-alunos. Embora também estivesse esperando desfrutar um pouco do constrangimento que poderia provocar em ambos os _pombinhos em negação_. Era seu dever como seu sensei ajudá-los ao longo da "estrada da vida."

Mas ao perceber que ambos conseguiram desvendar os misterios dessa vida por si mesmos, bem, ele ficou muito orgulhoso.

Ainda assim, havia algo estranho naquela situação. Estava lá, em seus olhos a cada vez que se encontravam. Como se estivessem tentando desesperadamente ignorar tudo ao redor, tentando esquecer o resto do mundo. Mas não era isso que preocupava Kakashi, mas sim a profunda tristeza embutida em seus olhares, num brilho mesclado de tristeza e um pouco de mágoa. "_Por que?" _perguntou-se Kakashi, por que seu pupilos estavam assim? Era óbvio para qualquer um que ambos compartilhavam os mesmos sentimentos um pelo outro. O que poderia—

A resposta veio à mente de Kakashi em um mero segundo.

Não eram seus sentimentos que estavam ficando no caminho, era simplesmente algo que não podiam controlar, algo que não podiam mudar. Algo tão básico. Era uma questão de _distância_. Naquele momento Kakashi quis dar um cocuruto na cabeça de ambos como se tivessem 12 anos novamente.

Com um suspiro, retirou seu livro laranja do bolso.

Parecia que ele realmente teria de _mexer os pauzinhos_, não é mesmo?

. . .

* * *

><p><em>NT:_

_Ok, personas, tai outro cpt bem rapidinho pra gente._

_Ne, kakashi-sensei veio pra dar um empurraozinho nesse "chove nao molha" dos nossos herois ;D_

_. ._

_Bom, meninas, eu devo estar postando a kakasaku "feeling you" ainda hoje. E tudo dando certo, The window amanha. (com agradecimentos adiantados a belita por betar aquele cpt grandao pra mim ;D)._

_Bom, a "agenda de posts" da semana sera surpresa. Mas nao ha muitos posts a ser feitos (por causa das festas de fim de ano e tal). Eu devo encerrar os uploads desse ano ate o dia** 22.12.12** e voltar ao ffnet somente na **primeira/segunda semana de janeiro de 2013**. (ne, vou viajar um pouquinho depois volto pra ca novamente ;D)_

_Mas de todo modo, estarei com meu ifone em maos, entao, qq coisa, mandem Pms/reviews/emails que assim que possivel, estarei respondendo tudinho ;)_

_.. _

_Agora meninas, vou-me pra feeling you ;D_

_Bjitos._

_Hime._


	39. Nudge

**N/T: Ah galera, esse aqui e uma fofurinha :DD**

* * *

><p><em>Fanfic Da Paige :)<em>

_Trad/Adaptacao da Hime_

_Betagem da Strikis_

**Capítulo XXXIX**

_Nudge_

_Empurrãozinho_

* * *

><p>Sakura quase se cortou duas vezes ao passar a faca descuidadamente ao longo de um tomate. Kakashi, Sasuke e Keiko estavam sentados à mesa. Keiko os tinha convencido (à sua maneira desonesta e um pouco cruel) a jogar um jogo de palavras consigo. Sakura não tinha realmente prestado muita atenção até que distraidamente ouviu Sasuke dizer ' bela hime' e foi então que começou a realmente <em>ouvi<em>r. Atentamente. E assim, levando-a a cair numa risada intermitente – a qual tentara sem sucesso abafar.

.

A faca passou levemente em seu dedo no momento em que pegou Sasuke olhando para si e outra risada encontrou caminho através de seus lábios. Aquilo era demais. Sentados a mesa da cozinha havia dois shinobi de elite, os melhores dos melhores. Homens crescidos foram reduzidos a meras sombras de si mesmos e obrigados a dizer palavras tão não habituais a si como ' bela hime'.

Ela teve de tirar o chapéu a Keiko - a garota tinha lá suas habilidades.

Keiko e Kakashi já estavam ali há dois dias e mesmo que Sasuke houvesse dito não a tudo o que a menina pedia, de alguma forma acabava cedendo no final. Sakura nunca tinha rido tanto em apenas 48 horas. Ela ficaria um pouco triste ao vê-los partir hoje à noite.

Porém, supunha que era apenas questão de mais alguns meses até que estaria de volta a Konoha e poderia vê-los sempre que quisesse. Sasuke, no entanto ...

Seu humor rapidamente mudou, enquanto distraidamente agitava alguns alimentos em um dos potes. Ela não tinha ouvido o barulho do movimento dos pés de Keiko sob o chão de madeira enquanto deixava o filhote de cachorro do lado de fora nem mesmo ouviu Sasuke se aproximar e encostar-se no balcão ao seu lado.

- Você parece distraída.

Sakura quase pulou ao som da voz masculina. Olhando para ele, não pôde deixar de sorrir um pouco – típico de Sasuke dar voltas. Às vezes ela se perguntava se era realmente tão difícil perguntar: _você está bem?_

- Só pensando. - disse. E era a verdade. Ela não tinha sido capaz de parar de pensar sobre eles e sobre o que aconteceu momentos antes que Keiko aparecera.

Um rubor rapidamente pintou no rosto como qualquer outro momento em que se lembrava das palavras: _O que, quer dizer, _você_?_

Era quase como se ele lhe indicasse a direção. Afinal, ele gostava de dar voltas, não é? Não era como se jamais fosse dizer diretamente _"Sakura, casa comigo. __" _

Sakura imediatamente virou a cabeça então seu cabelo escondeu o rosto, lágrimas brotaram no canto dos olhos quando percebeu que nunca iria saber o que Sasuke poderia dizer. Não, isso não era verdade, tinha certeza de que sua futura esposa um dia lhe contaria a história.

- Eu volto logo. - resmungou, sentindo um _caroço_ entalar na garganta.

Ela estava muito mais que distraída tentando manter-se atenta que não ouviu o barulho de um cadeira da cozinha deslizar e Kakashi murmurar: - Deixe-me falar com ela.

* * *

><p>Em pé no meio do quarto, Sakura respirou fundo ao piscar furiosamente contra as lágrimas que ameaçavam a cair. Ela não podia desmoronar. Não agora. Precisava parar de pensar sobre isso. Era apenas muito cedo. Afinal de contas, ainda tinha algum tempo em Oto. Não era muito, mas não estava disposta a desperdiçá-la sentindo-se dessa maneira.<p>

Tomando um longo fôlego, Sakura enxugou as poucas lágrimas dos olhos para voltar para os demais companheiros. Foi quando houve uma batida no batente da porta. Ela girou para ver instantaneamente Kakashi com seu livro na mão.

- Hey! - disse a moça com um sorriso forçado na face. - Eu estava prestes a voltar, só precisava...

- Você sabe que Konoha é apenas dois dias daqui. - disse Kakashi ao virar uma página do livro. - e se houver uma emergência, sempre há maneiras de chegar aos lugares com rapidez suficiente.

Sakura arregalou os olhos ao fita-lo. – E-eu...

- E isso seria apenas o tipo de coisa que fortaleceria o vínculo entre as Vilas. Então, realmente, se parar para pensar sobre o assunto, estaria indo além de seu dever shinobi. - disse Kakashi, um sorriso divertido por baixo da máscara.

Sakura corou dez tonalidades de vermelho diferentes com a insinuação do _"ir além."_ Aquele pervertido. Ainda assim, serviu para distraí-la de seus pensamentos indesejados das despedidas futuras.

Então ela finalmente compreendeu o que foi que ele realmente estava dizendo e sentiu o ar voltando aos pulmões e seu rubor esvair na mesma medida.

Ela nunca tinha pensado que estaria tudo bem em ficar em Oto. Não pensou que teria permissão e por isso nunca se deixou distrair com o pensamento de poder ficar, mas Kakashi tinha acabado de sugerir tudo isso. _Será que ela poderia?_ Então os pensamentos mais uma vez começaram a lhe corroer a mente. Supondo que Tsunade lhe desse permissão, ela poderia deixar sua vida em Konoha? Sua família? Amigos?

Sua mente estava indo em milhões de direções de uma só vez no momento que não tinha idéia do que realmente pensar. Então, como se num_ timing_ impecável, Keiko veio correndo subindo as escadas.

- Papai! Tio Sasuke está sendo malvado de novo!

Sakura olhou para a menina e, em seguida, olhou para cima quando Sasuke apareceu na porta também. No momento em que seus olhos encontraram os dela, cada pensamento parecia desaparecer de sua mente, exceto um.

_Eu poderia ficar com Sasuke._

.

. .

* * *

><p>NT:

Certo, galera, agora so faltam** 6** cpts pro final *chora muito*

Ai ai, penso que OBHandHH ja estara completinha ate o final do mes de janeiro (assim como o final de ABC NejiSaku).

* eu vou sentir muitas saudades de ambas - pq sao tao fofas*

.

E assim que ambas as fics se findar, inauguro a minha nova serie "Drabble" (ou fics curtinhas, ne, nao sei como devo rotula-las, mas serao curtinhas...)

...

Certo, personas, eu fico por aqui.

**Desejo tudo de melhor para todas as senhoritas e que cada ano que vier seja melhor que o ano que passou :)**

Um bjito no kokuro,

Hime.

* * *

><p><strong>ps:<strong>

* Os "projetos Naruto de 2013" terao incio assim que as fanfics: The longest month ever e Missao Impossivel chegarem ao fim - ou proximo ao fim (elas sao curtinhas, don't worry) e WCHB estiver la pela metade ;)

** Eu ja estou adiantando o processo de trad/adaptacao das mesmas.

*** Pretendo por foco em determinadas fanfics e assim que essas forem se findando, recomeco as seguintes.

**** A quem me pediu "links" de fics originais (ingles). Gente, esses podem ser encontrados na minha pag de perfil. Deem uma checada.

***** Ainda estou recebendo pedidos/sugestoes de Shipper MultiSaku (hetero). Basta enviar sua sugestao por review/pm/email que eu faco meu melhor em segui-la. Ate agora, consegui seguir **90 %** das sugestoes ;D

*******Galera, eu vou passar uns dias fora. Entao, devo estar voltando (e pondo tudo em dia) a partir do final da primeira semana de janeiro/Inicio da segunda. :)


	40. Mischief

_N/T: Galerinhaaaa, agora so faltam 5 pro final!_

* * *

><p><em>Fanfic Da Unicorn Paige :)<em>

_Trad/Adaptacao da Hime_

_Betagem da Strikis_

**Capítulo XL**

**Mischief **

_Travessura_

* * *

><p>Sakura cantarolava baixinho ao preparar o café da manhã.<p>

Sentia-se muito orgulhosa de si mesma. Ela conseguiu manter Sasuke tão distraído esta semana que ele não tinha sequer percebido que hoje era seu aniversário.

Eram quase onze horas e ele ainda estava dormindo.

Supunha que pudesse deixá-lo acordar em pânico por não não estar no trabalho e cair na gargalhada quando lhe dissesse que tinha preparado tudo para terem o dia de folga e que ele não precisava se preocupar com coisa nenhuma. Embora soubesse que ele iria de qualquer maneira.

* * *

><p>Era o aniversário dele; no entanto, ela teria seu próprio prazer sádico pelo estado de pânico do moço por perder tal batalha. Além disso, havia algo que ela estava querendo tentar.<p>

Sorrindo para si mesma e já um pouco corada, Sakura começou a subir as escadas.

Ao longo das últimas semanas, a kunoichi havia passado por mais mudanças de humor que podia lidar.

Parecia que a pequena observação de Kakashi só tinha lhe causado mais problemas para os seus pensamentos conflituosos.

Por um lado, ela amava Sasuke e queria estar com ele.

Mas tambem... ela adorava Konoha. Tinha uma vida lá e amigos. Tinha deveres para com a Vila e se sentiu quase como uma traidora por apenas considerar deixar todas as suas responsabilidades para trás.

* * *

><p>Depois disso, parecia que Sakura se encontrava mais inclinanda na direção oposta.<p>

Encontrou-se ultrapassando as fronteiras de seu relacionamento com Sasuke. Viu-se querendo mais, apenas mergulhar de cabeça. As barreiras que pensara ser impossíveis de quebrar e deixar Konoha para trás, por somente algo como flertar com ele...

Se Sasuke tinha notado seu comportamento errático ou não, ela não tinha certeza, mas ele não era um idiota. Provavelmente sabia que algo estava acontecendo.

Hoje?

Bem, hoje, ela não tinha idéia do que iria fazer. Havia passado por todos os prós e contras de suas duas escolhas, pelo menos, uma dúzia de vezes e nunca conseguia se decidir o que fazer já que de repente algo acontecia e a fazia refletir novamente sobre qual caminho tomar.

Não, hoje ela não queria pensar nisso. Hoje queria comemorar o aniversário de Sasuke. Hoje queria esquecer sobre ter de tomar essa decisão.

Hoje queria fingir que tudo estava perfeito e nada se interpunha entre ela e Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Abrindo a porta , caminhou furtivamente para o outro lado do quarto e não pode deixar de sorrir para a forma masculina dormindo pacificamente. Ele parecia um garotinho.<p>

Mordendo o lábio, as bochechas coradas, Sakura foi a borda do colchão ao lado dele. Ela não se atreveu a respirar quando ouviu um ligeiro ranger soar. Apenas observava atentamente, seus músculos tensos, temendo que Sasuke tivesse acordado.

Mas ele não se moveu.

* * *

><p>Deixando escapar um suspiro, inclinou-se lentamente até que sua cabeça apenas pairou logo acima da dele.<p>

E supôs que esse seria o seu segundo beijo, mas não se lembrava de seu_ primeiro_.

Tudo o que conseguia lembrar era o calor das mãos dele em sua cintura - a sensação de estar tão completamente plena.

Se ela voltasse para Konoha, nao o veria mais, entao decidiu que levaria consigo o que pudesse - mesmo que fossem apenas lembranças.

Entao Sakura pressionou os lábios contra os dele.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ele ficou tenso, suas mãos enlaçaram firmemente os ombros femininos e, em seguida, quando seus sentidos lhe voltaram, o enlace afrouxou e ele começou a beijá-la de volta.

Não poderia ter sido como o primeiro, pensou Sakura, porque não havia absolutamente nenhuma maneira dela esquecer a pura felicidade e a adrenalina e o desejo que corria em suas veias enquanto a mão de Sasuke acarinhava-lhe os fios de seu cabelo.

Ela se afastou ligeiramente, a testa descansando na dele enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego.

A essa altura, ele devia ser capaz de ouvir seu coração bater alto, porque o sentia tao acelerado no peito. Ela ainda estava corada quando encontrou a coragem suficiente para encontrar os ônix dele e o_ blush_ só se intensificou quando percebeu o que tinha acabado de fazer.

Um sorriso apareceu no canto dos lábios masculinos.

* * *

><p>Ela se sentiu um pouco confiante e, em seguida, muito feliz por ter roubado aquele beijo, e pela forma como Sasuke a fitava, Sakura assumiu que ele devia sentir-se da mesma forma.<p>

- Feliz aniversário. - disse baixinho enquanto um sorriso encontrava seus lábios. - Eu sei que é de mau gosto re-presentear, mas achei que você poderia gostar.

Sasuke soltou um suspiro num misto de irritação e riso, antes de fitar o relógio. - Que horas são?

- Onze. - disse Sakura, fazendo contagem regressiva para ...

- _O QUE?!_ - Aquilo soou quase _alto_ e Sakura ficou muito feliz por ter uma força sobre humana, quando ele tentou se levantar sem realmente pensar duas vezes em faze-lo.

Agora, foi _sua_ vez de rir.

- Calma. - disse. - Eu cuidei de tudo. Você não vai trabalhar no seu aniversário!

Sasuke estava prestes a protestar quando Sakura teve uma idéia bastante engenhosa. Afinal de contas, hoje nada se colocaria entre eles, certo?

* * *

><p>Provocativamente, a kunoichi pressionou os lábios no canto da boca de masculina e ele imediatamente congelou.<p>

Mas ela não parou por aí, seus lábios arrastaram-se ao longo da mandíbula do shinobi, murmurando-lhe. - Se você realmente quiser ir para o trabalho...

- Hn.

Sasuke virou a cabeça, seus proprios dedos a guiando e a distância entre ambos agora era praticamente nula, até que... Sakura se levantou.

- Bem. - disse, com bom humor. - nós não queremos que o café da manhã esfrie, certo?

Ela saiu do quarto a passos corridos e caiu na gargalhada quando o ouviu rosnar.

Ela estava apenas na base das escadas, quando os braços masculinos enrolaram-se em volta de sua cintura.

O rosto masculino aninhou-se na curva do pescoço da moça e ele sussurrou. - Onde acha que vai, Sakura?

* * *

><p>Sakura tinha visto muitos lados diferentes de Sasuke durante seu tempo em Oto, lados que não tinha acreditado que ele possuía.<p>

Estando ali, em seus braços, foi quando Sakura percebeu que queria saber tudo sobre Sasuke.

Ela queria vê-lo sempre, queria experimentar a vida com ele.

Queria ser a única a beijá-lo e a acorda-lo pela manhã.

Queria ser a única a provocá-lo apenas _porque sim_.

Queria ser aquela que com quem ele voltaria para casa depois do trabalho a noite.

Esta escolha, Oto ou Konoha, era tão inútil.

Tentar negar que amavam um ao outro...

Ela sabia exatamente o que queria, e sempre soube.

Agora, tinha que aceitar isso e tudo o que disso implicava – a parte boa e a ruim.

* * *

><p>Lentamente, finalmente entendendo o que estava claro bem na sua frente o tempo todo, Sakura se virou de modo que ficou bem de frente para Sasuke.<p>

Sorrindo largamente, encontrou os olhos de ônix e sentiu-se_ livre_.

Sentiu como se o mundo estivesse ao alcance de suas mãos.

Ela já não estava fingindo que hoje tudo estava perfeito, que nada estava em seu caminho.

Descansando a testa contra a dele e respondeu. - Para lugar nenhum.

. . .

* * *

><p><em>NT:_

_Certo._

_Quem acha que esses dois sao simplesmente kawaii demais levante a mao! :DD_

_Ai ai, flores, gostaram? Finalmente Sakura chegou a conclusao de que nao precisa se "descabelar" tanto por esses detalhes. O importante e que ambos estao muito afim um do outro. Ne ;D_

_.._

_Bem, agora deixo pra voces a "Agenda dos Posts" que provavelmente serao trazidos nessa semana:_

_* 1 OBHandHH_

_* 2 SIC_

_* 1 MPB_

_* 1 BTS_

_* 1 Feeling You_

_* mais um monte dos drabbles de fandons diversos :)_

_.._

_Galera, agora eu vou indo nessa ;)_

_Deixo montao de bjitos,_

_Nos vemos nas pms/revews daqui a pouquinho,_

_hime._


	41. Normalcy

_**N/T:** Ok, personas, tai mais uma fofura de cpt pra gente ;D_

_Lembro que: Faltam apenas **4** cpts pro final D;_

* * *

><p><em>Uma SasuSaku da Unicorn Paige<em>

_Trad/adaptacao da Hime_

_Betagem da Strikis_

**Capítulo XLI**

**_Normalcy _**

_ Normalidade_

* * *

><p><em>- Acho que devemos ficar com um azul acinzentado. - disse Sakura, fitando as amostras de tinta que escolhera para a parede da cozinha. <em>

_- Eu não sei porque você ainda está tentando me convencer. - resmungou Sasuke, olhando por cima da borda de sua caneca de café. _

_- Oh! - continuou a kunoichi. - Você já tomou sua decisão? _

_- Sim. - disse. - Não vamos pintar nada. _

_Sakura apenas revirou os olhos antes de voltar-se para a parede. - Um amarelo pálido não ficaria ruim, sabia. Bem, não, nada disso, amarelo iria contrastar com a cor das bancadas. _

_Sakura começou a arrancar fora todas as amostras de amarelo da parede, enquanto Sasuke continuava a resmungar. _

_- Percebe que é a quinta vez que se desfaz disso, certo? _

_Sakura soltou um suspiro exasperado, sentando-se na cadeira em frente a de Sasuke. - Você não ajuda em nada! Na verdade, se alguma coisa que faz é bancar o difícil. _

_- Eu me pergunto por quê. - disse em meio a dentes cerrados. - Oh, certo, __porque eu não quero que você pinte minha cozinha!_

_Sakura enviou-lhe uma carranca. _

_- Sua cozinha? - E soltou um riso de escárnio. - Isso é engraçado. Eu não me lembro de você cozinhar uma única coisa desde que eu estive aqui. Além disso, vamos sim pintar a minha cozinha. _

– _Tanto faz. - disse, pensando amargamente: sua cozinha por mais três meses, "então não vamos pintar". _

_- Então, azul acinzentado ! - Sakura disse com um sorriso. - Você pode comprar pra mim depois do trabalho? Eu vou voltar e deixar tudo pronto pra que possamos começar amanhã de manhã._

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke encarou feio a moça enquanto colocava sua caneca vazia na pia.<em>

_ Ele odiava quando ela simplesmente o ignorava descaradamente, especialmente porque a essa altura não havia realmente nada mais que pudesse fazer. _

_Ele achava aquilo irritante - o fato de que ela o tinha na palma da mão._

* * *

><p><em>Suspirando, fechou a porta atrás de si e com muita má vontade, desceu os degraus da varanda, onde Sakura estava esperando por ele com um sorriso largo. <em>

_Isso era outra coisa pela qual não poderia mesmo ficar com raiva dela, nao quando tinha aquela maldita expressao na face. Isso simplesmente não era justo! _

_- Aww, não fica carrancudo, Sasuke-kun. - disse a kunoichi ao tomar sua mão e entrelaçar os dedos aos dele. - Eu prometo que você vai amar tudo uma vez que estiver pronto!_

_E pressionou um beijo rápido em seu rosto à medida que começavam a caminhar ao longo de seu itinerário habitual para o trabalho. _

_Sasuke apenas resmungou, franzindo as sobrancelhas em confusão. _

_Ele não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas, recentemente, Sakura tinha estado muito mais carinhosa ... talvez? Sasuke não tinha certeza se era a forma certa de nomear, mas parecia que ela sempre aparecia com aquele sorriso e aproveitava todas as chances que tinha para beijá-lo, independentemente da forma tímida como tudo acontecia. _

_Sasuke não ousava questioná-la por medo de que ela fosse ficar sem graça e se guardar para si novamente._

* * *

><p><em> Tinham chegado a algum acordo tácito de que qualquer tipo de relacionamento físico apenas faria sua partida ficar mais confusa, mais dolorosa, mas Sasuke chegou à conclusão que depois de receber uma pequena amostra de tudo isso, ele tomaria toda a dor para si para simplesmente ser capaz de ter esses momentos com Sakura. <em>

_Deu-lhe um aperto de mão leve quando chegaram até o centro de treinamento. _

_- Não trabalhe até tarde, ok? - Sakura murmurou quando ele inclinou a cabeça até a dela – olhos verdes voltados para os lábios masculinos o tempo todo. _

_- Hn. _

_Ele diminuiu a distância, em seguida, pressionando os lábios contra os dela com rapidez suficiente._

_ Uma vez._

_ Duas vezes. _

_E simplesmente não podia evitar o sorriso que apareceu na terceira vez que a mão feminina levemente enlaçou ao redor de seu pescoço, os finos dedos brincando com seu cabelo negro, na tentativa de manter os lábios dele ligados aos seus por mais tempo. _

_- Cale a boca. - murmurou contra seu sorriso divertido do shinobi. _

_Ele apenas aproveitou tal com uma oportunidade para aprofundar o beijo e Sakura não pareceu se importar com mais nada. _

_- Te vejo à noite. - sussurrou antes de virar-se para partir. _

_- Não se esqueça de trazer os pincéis também!_

* * *

><p><em>Os olhos Sasuke se contrairam.<em>

_ Ele esperava que ela já tivesse esquecido dessa historia de pintar a cozinha._

_ Relutantemente, levantou a mão em uma afirmação contida. _

_Talvez devesse apenas ter fingido não te-la ouvido falar?_

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke enviou uma carranca feia para o estado de sua cozinha quando chegou em casa naquela noite.<em>

_ A mesa e as cadeiras estavam na sala e uma fita azul delineando os contadores e caimento. Havia um pano no chão e isso simplesmente o irritou profundamente. Ele não queria pintar, droga! _

_Furiosamente, colocou a tinta e os pincéis sobre um dos panos espalhados pelo chão e fez o seu melhor para simplesmente ignorar o fato de que Sakura, mais uma vez, havia começado tudo e agora nao tinha jeito, ele teria de pintar a cozinha amanhã. _

_Que ótimo._

* * *

><p><em>Tomando um banho frio, arrumando-se para dormir, Sasuke parou no corredor quando notou a porta de Sakura aberta. Silenciosamente, olhou para dentro somente para <em>_vê-la tombada em sua cama, uma pilha de papéis a seus pés e uma caneta cambaleando em sua mão._

_Revirou os olhos__._

_Ela sempre disse que ele era quem sempre trabalhava demais mas __olha só para ela, desmaiou na metade do trabalho. _

* * *

><p><em>Com movimentos silenciosos que só um shinobi poderia possuir, moveu a pilha de papéis e a caneta e muito cuidadosamente, levantou Sakura para tirar a coberta debaixo dela. <em>

_Ele podia ter a graça de um shinobi, mas Sakura tinha a consciência de uma kunoichi. _

_Ela se mexeu, um bocejo forçando caminho por seus labios, assim que Sasuke tinha começado a cobrir-lhe até os ombros. Ela piscou e lhe sorriu._

_ Sasuke viu-se devolvendo o gesto enquanto abaixava a cabeça para depositar um beijo rápido na testa dela._

_ Ele ainda achava estranho quao mais fácil era agir abertamente com ela._

* * *

><p><em>O sorriso rapidamente se transformou em uma carranca confusa quando ela agarrou-lhe a mão e deu a sua pele um leve carinho. <em>

_Ele parou por um momento, mas quando ela não fez nenhum movimento adicional para vocalizar o pedido (ele só poderia assumir o que ela lhe pedira algo em silencio, pelo leve rubor que brotara em seu rosto, que, mesmo tao escuro no quarto, ele ainda assim pudera notar), ele entendeu o recado silencioso e deitou-se ao lado dela. _

_Ela parecia se encaixar tão perfeitamente contra seu peito. _

_- Boa noite, Sasuke-kun. - sussurrou, enquanto beijava-lhe o ombro levemente. _

_- Boa noite. - murmurou ao sentiu-se tomado pelo sono. _

_Tinha sido um longo dia, mas ele não estava mais irritado com o fato de que teria de pintar a cozinha amanhã, porque sabia que depois de dormir nos bracos de Sakura essa noite, isso se tornaria apenas algo normal._

**_. Continua ._**

* * *

><p><em>NT:_

_Ok, esses dois!_

_Bem flores, gostaram?_

_Esses bonitos finalmente estao "se assumindo" ne ;D_

_Bem, galera, amanha posto mais um algo naruto pra gente 'D__  
><em>

_E lembrem-se que OBHandHH ja esta se findando (apenas 4 cpts pro final),_

_E bem, sabem como e, ne, ja estou trabalhando em algo bem legal pra "substituir" essa... oh oh oh, esta quase no final do processo de tradu/adapatacao, entao creio que poderei postar diariamente - durante o restinho das ferias ;)_

_._

_Ok, bonecas,_

_Nos vemos,_

_bjo bjo,_

_Hime._

* * *

><p><em><strong>ps:<strong> Ainda nao consegui colocar os ultimos reviews em dia. Ate domingo o faco. Mega-domo por eles ;D_

_**pps:** Estou preparando a "Agenda de posts" da **semana que vem**. Voces tem algum** "pedido especial" **(dentro dos projetos de Traducao antigos)? SasuSaku? Itasaku? KakaSaku? Acho que da pra encaixar um post ou outro dentro dos ja programados ;D_

_**ppps:** Meninas, ai ai, minha rotina da vida real ta quase comecando. *eu choro alto* _

_Bem, as proximas "Agendas de Posts" serao reorganizadas. **Toda semana havera postagens**. Mas nao todos os dias. (devo entrar no ffnet alguns dias especificos e fazer "combos de posts". Assim, da pra conciliar tudo bonitinho ;)_


	42. Breaking Me Down

_N/T:_

_Ok personas, esse veio rapido ne :)_

* * *

><p><em>Fanfic da Paige<em>

_Trad/Adaptacao da Hime_

_Betagem da Strikis_

**.**

**Capítulo ****XLII**

**Breaking Me Down**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke parou na porta da cozinha quando viu Sakura de pé em frente à pia.<p>

Lavava uma panela distraidamente, a mesma que usara para preparar o jantar. Olhos verdes vidrados do lado de fora da janela enquanto os lábios se moviam em um murmúrio silencioso.

Ela sempre falava consigo mesma como se estivesse numa contemplação profunda. Nem sequer um som cruzava os lábios femininos, mas era como se estivesse tendo uma conversa interior.

Sasuke nem sequer se preocupava em parar o sorriso divertido que surgia em sua face quando ela balançava a cabeça freneticamente e soltava um suspiro irritado.

Às vezes, se perguntava se Sakura era mesmo sã, mas a maioria das vezes achava que era apenas uma daquelas coisas que parecia atraí-lo a ela. Era uma daquelas coisas que simplesmente não entendia - uma daquelas coisas que queria entender.

Ele queria saber tudo sobre ela, ser capaz de simplesmente olhar em sua direção e saber exatamente o que ela estava sentindo.

* * *

><p>Seu coração doía fisicamente com o pensamento que de que nunca iria chegar tão perto.<p>

Ele desejava ouvir as palavras silenciosas por trás daqueles olhos um tanto travessos, desejava poder decifrar a mensagem por trás de um sorriso malicioso e saber a coisa perfeita a se dizer para arrancar uma carranca de seu rosto.

Como que em transe, Sasuke encostou-se à porta da cozinha enquanto continuava a observá-la.

Quando foi que vê-la fazendo algo como lavar pratos tornou-se algo tão natural?

Quando foi que ele ficara tão acostumado a viver com ela, dizendo _"a nossa casa"_ em vez de _"a minha casa"?_

Quando foi que suas vidas ficaram tão entrelaçadas que não conseguia mais distinguir onde começava a dela e terminava a dele?

* * *

><p>Sasuke permaneceu observando-a aproximar-se de um armário e por-se nas pontas dos pés para colocar um pote, agora limpo, no lugar - e novamente continuar a lavar os pratos na pia - durante todo o tempo seus lábios se movendo, como se estivesse perdida em seus próprios pensamentos.<p>

E foi então que a ficha caiu, ela iria embora.

Em um mês ela estaria arrumando suas coisas.

Todos os traços de sua presença desapareceriam junto com ela.

Ele não ouviria mais um rangido no corredor quando Sakura acordasse no meio da noite.

Não teria necessidade de fazer café-extra pela manhã por causa de seus hábitos de ingerir cafeína-extra.

Não teria de levá-la ao trabalho.

Não partilharia refeições com ela.

Ele não a veria mais, nem seria capaz de falar com ela ou ouvir sua voz.

* * *

><p>O peito de Sasuke contorceu-se ao perceber a gravidade da situação.<p>

Tudo sobre sua vida durante o ano passado tornou-se tão fortemente moldado por esta mulher ante de si que ele sabia que quando ela partisse seu coração, partiria da forma mais grotesca e crua que existe.

Isso era tudo o que havia para ele. Não haveria nenhum enfrentamento, nenhuma superação, nada aliviaria a dor.

Iria simplesmente doer porque ele iria perdê-la, e isso era como perder metade de si mesmo.

Percebendo tal, sabendo tal, aceitando tal - Sasuke abandonou o que sobrara de seu estoicismo infame. Nesse único momento de revelação, todas as suas barreiras vieram abaixo porque ele simplesmente não tinha tempo; _eles_ não tinha tempo.

- Eu te amo. - disse, como se as palavras fossem consertar tudo, mas sabendo que nao consertariam - sua vida nunca tinha sido tão fácil assim.

_O que aconteceu com o amor conquista tudo?_ Pensou o moço amargamente.

* * *

><p>Sakura o fitou, seus olhos arregalados e já vidrados com lágrimas.<p>

Ela só ficou ali, olhando. O prato que - tão descuidadamente deixou cair – ficou girando uma, duas, várias vezes ao redor da pia, o ruído gradualmente se tornando mais rápido e mais rápido.

Sakura piscou quando notou que sua respiração ficou instável e seus lábios apertaram-se bem fortes.

Inspirou novamente, uma mescla de um soluço e um riso irônico passou pelos lábios, enquanto sua mão voltou ligeira para a pia para parar o prato incessante.

- Desculpe. - murmurou com a voz chorosa. - Eu realmente acabei com o momento, huh?

* * *

><p>Ela estava numa confusão total, lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, seu cabelo puxado para cima em um coque bagunçado e as mãos ainda molhadas e com um pouco de sabão.<p>

Sasuke não podia deixar de sorrir e balançar a cabeça. É típico de Sakura _pirar_ quando alguém se confessa para ela.

Propositadamente, Sasuke aproximou-se.

Ela parecia estranhamente tímida quando suas mãos encontraram as dela.

Lentamente, seus dedos traçavam um caminho pelos braços da moça antes de parar um pouco acima do cotovelo.

A respiração feminina engatou quando ele a puxou para mais perto - perto o suficiente para descansar a testa contra a dela. Ela não piscou sequer uma vez enquanto suas mãos descansavam confortavelmente contra o peito dele, não tirou sequer uma vez os olhos dos dele.

Suas bochechas estavam coradas e com leves marcas de lágrimas; os lábios permaneceram entreabertos em uma expressão de choque.

- Eu te amo. - disse novamente, pura convicção em sua voz, porque ele realmente a amava.

Ele a amava de todas formas possíves que alguém poderia amar outra pessoa e, se tudo o que havia para ele era apenas um mês, então ele iria dizer logo aquelas palavras porque depois que ela fosse embora, sua vida a partir de então seria uma droga. Fim da história. Ele não poderia açucarar a coisa, não conseguia encontrar uma fresta de esperança. Simplesmente seria horrível. Aceitaria. Poderia até achar alguma semelhança de contentamento, mas a felicidade que Sakura lhe dera, nunca encontraria novamente e por isso queria certificar-se de que este ano terminaria sem arrependimentos.

Ele estava tão cansado de ter arrependimentos.

* * *

><p>- Oh, Sasuke-kun. - disse Sakura, dissolvendo-se em uma gama de soluços. - Eu também te amo. Sinto muito. Sinto muito. Eu deveria ter dito antes, mas…<p>

Sasuke apenas balançou a cabeça. _Antes?_ Ela lhe disse quando tinha apenas 12 anos de idade. Ele era o único idiota nessa historia, que o fizera tarde demais.

Ele rapidamente cortou-a com um beijo e tudo o que Sakura havia querido dizer foi rapidamente esquecido junto com o resto da manhã.

**.**

**Continua.**

**Agora so faltam 3!**

**.**

* * *

><p>N<em>T:_

_E ai, personinhas, gostaram?_

_Cara, e uma fofura essa historia ne ;D_

_.. _

_Bem, eu estava papeando com a Paige ontem de manha por Pms e fiquei tao feliz quando vi que a moca esta " de volta a ativa" aqui ffnet. A mina e incrivel e ficou tao contente com o feedback positivo que dei pra ela sobre o que vcs tem achado da historia. :)_

_Nah, flores, tao bom isso, ne ;D_

_.._

_Bem, agora sao mais **3** cpts e a fic acaba (sim, triste ne!)_

_Mas logo teremos mais coisitas legais em seu lugar, oh oh, podem apostar ;D_

_..._

_Agora, bonecas, vou-me._

_Amanha devo voltar com mais um ou dois posts Naruto pra gente ;D_

_Bjo bjo proces!_

_hime._

* * *

><p><strong>ps: Galera, eu ainda nao consegui responder os ultimos contatos (tanto pms, quanto reviews). Logo venho e ponho tudo em dia novamente :) - arigatou por eles :)<strong>


	43. Hallelujah

**N/T: Ahhh, galera, agora so faltam 2 pro final!**

* * *

><p><em>Fanfic da Paige<em>

_Trad/Adaptacao da Hime_

_Betagem da Strikis_

**Capítulo XLIII**

**Hallelujah **

** Aleluia**

* * *

><p>Sakura não pode evitar sentir um leve tontura quando fizera contato visual com os portões de Konoha.<p>

- Cara, não posso acreditar quanto tempo faz... - disse olhando para a montanha Hokage. - Me pergunto se alguma coisa mudou.

- Hn.

Sakura olhou para Sasuke.

Ela sabia que ele não queria estar aqui. Levou uma semana inteira para convencê-lo e mesmo assim ele parecia estar em uma luta interior durante toda a viagem, mas era aniversário de Naruto e era justo que eles viessem para celebrar com seu amigo. Além disso, Sakura precisava vir dar conta do resto de sua papelada com Tsunade.

E acima de tudo, precisava desse tempo para realmente dizer adeus a Konoha.

Era estranho, a moça estava numa confusão de emoções sobre a possibilidade de estar com Sasuke, mas também estava triste por estar deixando o lugar que chamou de lar por tanto tempo. Ainda assim, sabia que esta decisão não seria fácil, mas já havia se decidido, ela amava Sasuke e queria estar com ele. O fato de que ele a amava apenas reforçou sua determinação.

Ela não podia esperar para ver o rosto de Sasuke quando lhe dissesse que voltaria para Oto com ele.

* * *

><p>- Sakura-chan, Teme, vocês vieram! - Naruto vibrou, o mesmo loiro que estava de pé ao portão principal com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Seus olhos azuis foram imediatamente para as mãos unidas do casal e logo seu sorriso se transformou em algo estranhamente amargurado. - Então, existe alguma coisa que vocês querem compartilhar com o resto da equipe?<p>

Sakura odiava a facilidade com que corava e fez todo o possível para evitar olhar para Naruto enquanto dizia - Nós não temos idéia do que está falando.

- Sua boca diz que não, mas seu rosto diz...

- Cale a boca, idiota.

Sakura só podia sorrir apreciativamente enquanto Sasuke fitava carrancudo para Naruto, parando imediatamente o discurso do loiro.

Normalmente, Naruto não ouviria, mas sob as circunstâncias da carranca enorme de Sasuke, sentiu-se ameaçado de uma forma inusitada. Por um momento, Sakura pensou que devia apenas dizer-lhe a verdade para que ele finalmente pudesse desfrutar de seu tempo em Konoha, mas ela havia guardado isso por tanto tempo e preferia realmente seguir com seu plano original.

- Certo. – disse a moça ao desenlaçar sua mão da de Sasuke. E lhe deu um empurrãozinho em direção a Naruto e disse. - Eu tenho que ir até Tsunade, encontro vocês à noite. E acho bom vocês se comportarem hein!

Naruto fez uma saudação simulada enquanto descansava o braço preguiçosamente sobre os ombros de Sasuke. Sasuke não parecia apreciar tal ato.

- Sim, senhora! - brincou o loiro.

Sakura só podia rir, pousando um beijinho rápido na bochecha de Sasuke.

- Tente se divertir um pouco. - murmurou.

Sasuke zombou.

Sakura revirou os olhos e soltou um suspiro exasperado antes de virar-se para adentrar a Vila.

* * *

><p>Estava com as emoções à flor da pele.<p>

Esta noite seria oficialmente uma kunoichi de Oto.

Nada mais estaria entre ela e Sasuke.

Claro que não estaria tecnicamente finalizado até que Sasuke estivesse de volta a Oto, mas isso era irrelevante.

Batendo à porta do escritório de Tsunade, Sakura não conseguia parar o sorriso que só crescia em seu rosto.

- Entre!

* * *

><p>Tsunade parecia irritada, em meio a pilhas de papéis.<p>

Sakura não pôde deixar de notar a aparência semelhante a que tinha visto no rosto de Sasuke. Engraçado como dois ninja de elite podiam ser tão facilmente irritados com uma simples papelada.

- Bem, olha só quem chegou. - disse Tsunade, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. - Acho que depois que me enviou aquele pedido posso assumir que não achou Oto tão horrível como pensou que seria, huh?

- Pode se dizer que sim. - respondeu, o sorriso ainda pleno no rosto.

* * *

><p>Tsunade a fitou por mais um momento antes de deixar escapar uma risada leve e um barulho soou através de uma das gavetas da mesa.<p>

- Eu já cuidei de tudo, só preciso que você assine aqui e uma cópia deve estar na mesa do Sasuke assim que chegarem lá e depois certifique-se de me devolver. Depois disso, você será oficialmente uma kunoichi de Oto.

Sakura pegou a folha e rabiscou seu nome no local indicado.

Era tão estranho. Toda sua vida tinha sido em Konoha, como uma ninja de Konoha, e por essa Vila colocou sua vida em risco várias vezes.

– Eu... - disse, a mão fazendo uma pausa no meio da assinatura, - Eu ainda sou uma ninja de Konoha. Quero dizer, esta Vila será sempre...

Tsunade a cortou.

- Eu sei, Sakura. Não tenho nada contra você por causa disso. Para ser honesta, estou orgulhosa de você.

Sakura sentiu lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos e fez de tudo para não deixá-las cair.

- Konoha será sempre um lugar que pode chamar de lar. - disse a loira.

Sakura fungou, segurando as lágrimas assim que terminara de assinar o papel e agradeceu-lhe.

- Obrigada, Tsunade. Por tudo.

.

. .

. .

**continua**

**Faltam 2 pro final ;D**

. .

. .

.

* * *

><p>nt:

_Ahhhhh finalmente nossa heroina tomou um rumo!_

_Ai ai, meninas, so faltam 2 cpts pro final! :D_

.

Meninas, eu ainda nao consegui entrar em contato com as ultimas gatinhas que deixaram review pra fic. Mas saibam, curti muitoooo cada um, mesmo mesmo!

Um obrigada para TODAS essas minas mais que fofas:

_ alice, holic, todos os "guests", naybarbosa, hana, bels, maah, lady, lamen, amai, dani, tsukiomi, raiza, **lia** (ahahah, cara, Lia, voce nao tem ideia de como eu adoreiiiii teu comment. Fiquei rindo, rindo com os "devaneios da Inner-Lia"! Lindona, arigatou!), **Foxi** (flor, a Paige e uma linda e eu fico muito feliz que vc tenha resolvido fazer parte do site. Seja bem vinda :), k-rine, eva, Teh (menina, sinto o mesmo! Da um do quando uma fic acaba, ne? Por mim, a paige poderia escrever mais uns 50 cpts que eu traduziria pra gente de boa oh oh oh :D), **Lady** (MI e uma das fics que esta com confirmacao de postagem pra esste mes ;) ,Giovanna, Millady, Adri-chan, princesinha rin, cupcake, dany, schayra, lunna, **naomi** (gatinhaaaaaa, ai eu to com TANTA saudade de bater papinhos contigo, flor! Ainda nem consegui dar uma olhadela naquela Pm - mas eu vou, logo logo, bombom! :D), lightning, nick, luana, ari, bela, sweet mona, manu, hinaruto, susan, wendel, flor cordeiro, dinda, paulinha :)_

**Meninas, MUITO OBRIGADA PELOS COMMENTS :DD**


	44. A Healed Heart

_N/T: Galeraaaaa, esse cpt e o penultimo!_

* * *

><p><em>Fanfic da Paige<em>

_Trad/Adaptacao da Hime_

_Betagem da Strikis_

**Capítulo XLIV**

**_A Healed Heart_**

**Um coração curado**

* * *

><p>Ela parecia feliz.<p>

- Ei, cretino! - A voz de Naruto soou alta demais, forçando Sasuke a desviar a atencao de Sakura quando um braco enlaçou-lhe o ombro. - Sabe que esta é uma festa, certo? Por que não para de fazer essa cara tao deprimida e se diverte um pouco!

- Hn. - Sasuke afastou o braço de Naruto e fitou uma Sakura sorridente e rindo para algo que Ino lhe dissera.

Naruto deveria ter seguido seu olhar, porque momentos depois, disse com uma voz um pouco séria demais, - Não vejo a Sakura-chan tao feliz assim faz muito tempo. Anos, na verdade.

- Ela estava animada para voltar… - Sasuke interrompeu-se, simplesmente não podia suportar chamar esse lugar de sua casa, - ... para ca.

Quando Naruto não disse nada, Sasuke o fitou para garantir que o loiro não tinha morrido de repente ou algo assim. Seus olhos se depararam com um sorriso nos lábios do amigo, que balançara a cabeça e soltou um suspiro exasperado.

- Ela está feliz por sua causa.

Sasuke olhou para Sakura com uma careta pensativa, surpreendido quando seus olhos verdes se voltaram para si. Quando ela notou que ele estava olhando para ela também, sorriu-lhe e um leve rubor pintara-lhe as bochechas.

Nenhum dos dois conseguia desviar o olhar.

Ate que Ino percebeu que Sakura não estava realmente prestando atenção em sua conversa e a moca puxou-lhe o braco. Sasuke viu Ino o fitar com uma sobrancelha arqueada antes de sussurrar algo que deixara Sakura mais vermelha que a blusa que usava.

- Então, o que exatamente aconteceu em Oto? - perguntou Naruto, diversão em sua voz.

Sasuke apenas o fitou e em seguida, suspirou.

- Preciso de um pouco de ar.

Ele tinha acabado de dizer aquilo quando ouviu a voz de Naruto, apos uma pausa.

- Você sabe que isso significa que vou te visitar muitas vezes, certo?

Sasuke parou por um instante, sem saber o que dizer e sentindo-se um pouco confuso com as palavras de Naruto. - MUITAS MESMO!

* * *

><p>Sasuke não aguentava ficar naquele lugar por mais tempo.<p>

Não aguentava mais ficar em Konoha.

Sentia-se atordoado ao trilhar o caminho demasiadamente familiar em direção aos portões da vila.

Estranho como sentia como se essa noite lhe parecesse tão semelhante àquela vez ... so que desta vez ele não queria ir, simplesmente não poderia dar adeus a Sakura. Ela provavelmente ficaria chateada quando descobrisse que ele partira sem sequer uma palavra, mas talvez fosse melhor assim.

Melhor ela ficar brava consigo que sentir falta dele.

* * *

><p>Enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, Sasuke olhou para cima e foi quando seus olhos pousaram em uma figura sentada num banco de pedra.<p>

De alguma forma, isso realmente nao o deixara surpreso.

- Sabe, às vezes você é muito previsível, - disse a kunoichi ao levantar-se e caminhar até ele. Ele franziu a testa ao notar a mochila sobre os ombros femininos.

- O que sign-

- Eu não posso acreditar que iria me deixar, - disse, as mãos na cintura e uma expressa de repreensão em sua face seria. Sasuke sabia que ela não estava com raiva, não de verdade, mas não conseguia entender por que ela estava tão ... calma.

_E o que diabos era aquela mochila!_

- Quero dizer, fala serio, se eu não voltasse com você, ficaria muito chateada, sabia! Depois de morar um ano inteiro contigo e de repente nao poder mais te ver! Acho que ficaria tao irritada que eu não iria querer isso de jeito nenhum. Realmente, Sasuke-kun, deveria usar um pouco mais esse seu cérebro! - Sasuke piscou, a boca abrindo para dizer algo enquanto sua mente lentamente processava as palavras que acabara de deixar a boca feminina.

- O que foi que acabou de dizer? - perguntou, sua voz nada mais que um suspiro, temendo de que realmente estivesse ouvindo coisas, temendo que tivesse ouvido mal ou algo assim, mas ele simplesmente tinha que perguntar.

- Hmm? - cantarolou Sakura, um largo sorriso na face. - Que parte, a parte sobre você ser um idiota completo ou a parte de me mudar para Oto?

* * *

><p>Olhos de onix quase rolaram das orbitas, fitando surpreso uma Sakura em meio a escuridão daquela noite.<p>

Ele podia vê-la com bastante clareza, podia ver o sorriso em seu rosto enquanto ela o observava, esperando-o dizer alguma coisa.

Qualquer coisa.

* * *

><p>Quando ele abriu a boca para falar, poderia jurar que seu coração perdeu uma batida com a realização do que ela acabara de dizer.<p>

Isso não era um adeus.

Entao, elt não desperdiçou mais um segundo ao conectar seus lábios aos dela, mãos envolvendo-lhe a cintura, puxando-a para mais perto.

* * *

><p>Na verdade, não tinha idéia do que iria dizer; sequer sabia o que deveria dizer, mas esperava que ela entendesse claramente o que sentia através daquele beijo.<p>

Quando se afastou, descobriu que simplesmente não conseguia desviar o olhar daqueles olhos verdes brilhantes de pura felicidade, a felicidade que parecia refletir a sua própria.

* * *

><p>Ele não tinha certeza de quanto tempo ficaram lá naquela rua vazia, mas sabia uma coisa: não queria deixá-la ir.<p>

E ele nunca mais teria que faze-lo.

- Eu não posso acreditar que você não me disse isso antes. - murmurou finalmente.

- Eu não posso acreditar que você estava indo embora sem dizer adeus, - respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Vamos pra casa, - O shinobi disse, relutantemente enlaçando-a pela mao, seus dedos entrelaçando-se quase que imediatamente.

Saindo pelos portões da Vila, Sakura descansou a cabeça no ombro masculino enquanto faziam seu caminho de volta para Oto.

Agora eles tinham todo o tempo do mundo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Vinte minutos mais tarde ...**.

.

* * *

><p>- Então, eu estava vendo algumas amostras de tinta.<p>

- Não.

- Acho que vinho ficaria ótimo na sala de estar.

- Sakura-

- Oh! Estava pensando que deveríamos ter um gato desde que você aparentemente não gosta de cães.

- Pare de ignorar tudo o que digo e me escuta!

- Fico feliz que você concorda.

- Qual e o seu problema?

- Eu também te amo, Sasuke-kun.

**- **Tsunade não deve ter feito muito estardalhaço pra te manter por perto, certo?

- Olha so, eu vou te bater de novo hein!

Sasuke revirou os olhos, ela realmente tinha uma audição seletiva.

_Mulher irritante, _pensou com carinho e um pouco de apreensão.

Sua vida a partir de agora seria bem... interessante.

**.**

**. O Proximo sera o ultimo cpt .**

**.**

* * *

><p>NT:

_Meninas bonitas, o que acharam?_

_Essa historia e uma coisa taooooooo bonitinha, ne ;D_

_Ai ai, ele bem pensando que a dona sakura iria deixa-lo. Serio, a carinha de confusao do Uchiha e a coisa maisssss kawaii desse cpt, vamos combinar ;D_

_._

_Lindonas, e isso ai._

_O proximo cpt sera o ultimo *chorando*_

_Devo estar postado ainda essa semana ;D_

_Deixo um bjito,_

_Nos vemos loguinho,_

_Hime._


	45. Echoes

**_T/N: _**

_Woahhhh, Paige, I'm just so fu%$#*& happy for doing this translation - boy, it's always a great pleasure to bring something you wrote into my mother language. Yeah, you're an amazing writer and your work surely get into people's hearts._

_For that, for letting me be the one who brought it us, Brazilians, thanks. Thank you so very much. :)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>NT:_**

_Buaaaaaaaa, esse aqui e o ultimo *e a gente chora muito*_

_Bom, lindonas, a fic acaba hoje - na Pascoa :)_

_Eu quero agradecer a cada uma e todas, que acompanharam, favoritaram e revisaram a fanfic desde o comeco. Suas fofas! _É_ por causa das senhoritas que a tia hime continua com esses projetos-fic, sabia? Por isso, eu fico MUITO feliz com o feedback de voces._

_ Portanto, MUITO OBRIGADA por fazerem parte disso, meninas, muito obrigada mesmo :D_

_._

_Gatinhas, hoje eu nao vou fazer notas finais - vou deixa-las com o gostinho bem gostoso do final dessa coisa linda aqui :)_

_Espero que curtam e deixem aquele recadinho bonitao, me dizendo seus ultimos feelings sobre a fanfic :)_

_._

_Lindonas, vou-me, deixo as senhoritas com mais um (e o ultimo) cpt,_

_Preparem seus lencinhos porque o cpt final esta LINDO!_

_Bjitos,_

_Nos vemos em breve ;D_

_Hime._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Uma Fanfic de Unicorn Paige<em>

_Trad/Adaptacao da Hime_

_Betagem da Strikis_

**Capítulo XLV**

**Epílogo**

**Echoes**

_Ecos_

* * *

><p>A primeira coisa que Sasuke fez ao acordar naquela manhã foi certificar-se, como regente de Oto, de que nao havia quaisquer papelada a ser preenchida sobre a nova condição de Sakura, como ninja de Oto.<p>

Não estava disposto a arriscar a perdê-la novamente.

Passando os olhos pelos arquivos enviados por Tsunade, Sasuke parou, piscou e depois voltou a ler uma nota final (_bem_ ao final).

* * *

><p><em>Uchiha, Como minha aluna favorita está se saindo? É melhor cuidar bem dela, senão…<em>

_ De qualquer forma, enviei todos registros que Sakura precisa para se tornar uma residente fixa de Oto. Claro que se ocorrer qualquer coisa estranha, esses papeis perdem efeito imediatamente. Vocês devem se casar antes do final do ano. Boa sorte e diga a Sakura que mandei um "oi"._

_Godaime Hokage Tsunade._

* * *

><p>Amassou o papel, seu olhar obscurecendo ao fitar o caminho ate o quarto onde Sakura ainda continuava dormindo confortavelmente.<p>

Ele jogou o pedaço de papel amassado na cabeça rosada e ela se mexeu um pouco.

Franzindo a testa, deu-lhe um olhar preocupado.

- O que signifi-

A carranca feminina aprofundou-se ao ler tal nota.

E, em seguida, relê-la, enquanto um rubor vicioso ja fazia caminho em sua face.

* * *

><p>Ele deveria saber que ela estava com raiva e não se sentindo envergonhada.<p>

Realmente, ele deveria ter previsto isso.

- Eu não posso acreditar que você armou tudo isso nas minhas costas junto com a Schichou! - gritou, destruindo o papel em mil pedaços e arremessando o que sobrara nele novamente - mas aquilo simplesmente não era suficiente, entao começou a atirar todos travesseiros que vira pela frente.

Sasuke pegou o último e notou como Sakura jazia ofegante, a respiração vacilante demonstrava quanto estava furiosa.

- E entao? - A kunoichi cruzou os braços e continuou a fita-lo carrancuda e por fim, soltou um longo suspiro . A raiva praticamente esvaindo-se por completo.

- Sim, eu caso com você, - disse antes de erguer os olhos, somente para vê-lo sorrindo de canto.

- Idiota, - acrescentou, antes dos lábios dele conectar-se aos seus.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Eles se casaram na primavera.<p>

Sakura teve que providenciar para que toda a papelada ficasse pronta a tempo. Algo que, para Tsunade, a Hokage, seria uma grande desgosto, mas que para a loira, como sua professora, havia sido uma alegria.

.

Dois meses passaram voando e Oto ficava simplesmente linda na primavera.

Caminhando pelo altar, Sakura não conseguia tirar os olhos de Sasuke. Ainda não podia acreditar que iam se casar. Infernos, ainda continuava chocada sempre que acordava todas as manhãs e fitava o rosto dele ao seu lado.

Tudo era tão maravilhoso.

.

Quando trocaram votos e disseram "eu aceito", sua mente relembrou o ano anterior e no que poderiam ter no futuro.

- Agora pode beijar a noiva.

A multidão irrompeu em aplausos e assobios quando Sasuke a tomou nos braços e a beijou muitas e muitas e muitas vezes.

Sakura tinha certeza de que ainda viriam muitos e muitos outros beijos pela frente.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura girou o fio do telefone em torno do dedo.<p>

- Ele pediu! - disse. - Ahhh, isso é ótimo, Ino. Estou tão feliz por você.

- Obrigada, Testão. - soou a voz alegre de Ino. - Então, você vai ser minha dama de honra, né?

- Claro, - disse. - Vou ter que começar a amolecer o Sasuke pra essa viagem, mas poderíamos também considera-la como férias. Ele tem trabalhado muito ultimamente.

- Parece que vocês dois realmente são perfeitos um pro outro.

Sakura podia ouvir o sorriso divertido pelo outro lado da linha.

- Oh, cale a boca, Porca. Eu _fui _workaholic, muito obrigada.

- Certo, certo, - respondeu a loira com desdém. - Então, onde ele esta mesmo? Costumo ouvi-lo resmungando sempre ao fundo.

- Hmm, oh, ele está pegando um pouco de tinta. Nós vamos pintar a sala de estar neste fim de semana.

- Sério? Que cor?

- É um ouro bem clarinho.

- Tenho certeza que vai ficar lindo.

- Espero que sim, - Disse, ja ouvindo a porta da frente abrir-se.

Pondo a cabeça para fora da porta da cozinha, viu um Sasuke muito carrancudo colocando algumas latas de tinta no chão, antes de ir tirar os sapatos.

- Sasuke acabou de entrar, - disse para a amiga loira.

- Tudo bem, agora vao se divertir, - respondeu sorrindo. - e comece trabalhar nessa visita! Eu não vou me casar sem minha melhor amiga, hein.

- Eu vou. Eu vou. Te vejo mais tarde, Porca.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Ainda deitados, Sakura não podia deixar de aproveitar o por do sol.<p>

Não tinha se passado nem um ano desde que se casaram e sequer conseguia se lembrar da vida que tinha antes de ter Sasuke de volta.

Rolando para seu lado na cama, sorriu para o rosto pacífico do moco. Viu-o fita-la e puxa-la contra si. Pressionando os lábios contra a testa feminina, murmurando. - O que foi?

- Simplesmente feliz, - disse e sentiu a mão ao seu lado passear até suas costas. Nao pode deixar de rir quando Sasuke a virou novamente contra o colchão.

Lábios masculinos trilhando um caminho imaginário em seu pescoço.

- Eu acho, - disse, com a voz um pouco mais rouca devido as ministrações hábeis do rapaz. - Que não teremos nenhum problema restaurando o clã então, hein?

E aquela foi a primeira vez que Sakura o ouvir rir.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>A mulher de cabelos rosados cantarolava para si mesma, massageando os cabelos com shampoo.<p>

Estava tão presa em seu próprio mundo que seu corpo estremeceu quando dois braços enlaçaram-na pela cintura.

- Desculpe, - murmurou Sasuke antes de mordiscar-lhe a orelha, lábios percorrendo pescoço feminino. Sakura apenas sorriu, aconchegando-se naquele toque muito convidativo, - Mas você esqueceu a toalha.

O sorriso de Sakura rapidamente se transformou em um sorriso enorme ao se virar para ele, seus lábios sobre os dele, dizendo entre beijos. - Bem, e não é que você é o meu herói?

Sasuke lhe enviou um daqueles sorrisos de canto, - Eu não disse que era de graça.

Sakura só poderia rir ao sentir as costas pressionadas contra a parede. Naquele momento, sentiu-se bastante feliz de ter trocado as toalhas de lugar e as trazido para o banheiro, porque era pura loucura guarda-las em outro local senão esse.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke estava praticamente morto quando colocou um prato de comida no microondas e esperava-o ficar pronto. Não trabalhava ate tao tarde fazia muito tempo.<p>

Encostado ao balcão, comeu com os olhos fechados, praticamente prestes a adormecer no processo. Tão silenciosamente quanto pôde, pos o prato vazio na pia, arrastando-se pelo caminho até a cama. E nesse estado de privação de sono, sequer chegou a percebeu que os móveis da sala não estavam onde deveriam estar.

Ele acabou chutando a mesa de café e tropeçando em um vaso de plantas que sabia que não estava lá antes. Fitando o teto, ouviu as pisadas apressadas de Sakura ao descer as escadas e acender a luz da sala.

Logo, viu a esposa aparecer e lhe enviar um olhar preocupado. - O que está fazendo?

- Você mudou os móveis de lugar? - O rapaz acusou num sussurro.

Sakura olhou ao redor antes de sorrir. - Bem, eu não tinha certeza se você chegaria tarde, então pensei em esperar um pouco antes de comer, mas depois me cansei e então, sim. Você gostou?

Sasuke só poderia gemer em aborrecimento, prontamente antes de desmaiar no chão.

Ele estava realmente muito cansado para discutir.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Querido Naruto,<em>

_Estou tão feliz por saber sobre você e Hinata! Vocês dois serão pais maravilhosos. Sasuke e eu iremos visita-los em breve. Eu adoraria estar ai para o nascimento. Talvez pudéssemos ficar ai por um mês só para garantir que tudo fique bem? Ops, Sasuke acabou de ler isso sobre meu ombro e disse que não. Não se preocupe. Eu vou falar com ele._

_Com carinho, Sakura._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Querida Sakura-chan,<em>

_Ha-ha, vejo que voce usa as calças nesse relacionamento! _

_Os bebês chegam em algum dia de maio, então venham nesse mês! Vou providenciar algumas acomodações. Oh! E diga ao Sasuke que eu o venci de novo! Obrigado!_

_Naruto_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Querido Naruto,<em>

_Sasuke concordou! Acho que ele só quer ir e e te dar um soco na cara por dizer que o venceu, mas não vou reclamar. Diga "ola" para Hinata e o bebê por mim e que nós vamos vê-los em breve._

_Carinho, Sakura_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sakura estava agindo de forma suspeitosamente tranquila.

Sasuke a observou da porta da cozinha. Notou que ela sequer tinha bebido café suficiente na parte da manhã ...

Franzindo a testa, estava prestes a perguntar se alguma coisa a estava incomodando, quando notou um trapo sujo de sangue sobre o balcão. As mãos masculinas foram para a cintura feminina imediatamente, ele a girou e começou a procurar por quaisquer ferimentos.

- Sasuke-kun, o que esta-

E lançou um olhar preocupado ao pano, o mesmo coberto de sangue.

- Foi um acidente. Eu cortei a mão, - resmungou antes de voltar-se para o balcão.

- Você é uma kunoichi, - respondeu. Cortar a mão na cozinha era algo muito estranho. - O que está acontecendo?

Sakura imediatamente soltou uma risadinha nervosa ao inclinar a cabeça sobre o ombro e sorrir-lhe.

- Oh, pare de se preocupar tanto. Está tudo bem.

Mas Sasuke não iria comprar aquela desculpa esfarrapada. - Sakura? - chamou em advertência.

A kunoichi soltou um _huff _exasperado antes de olhar por cima do ombro. - Estamos casados há um ano inteiro.

Sasuke franziu o cenho.

_ O que ela estava querendo com aquilo?_

- Eu... - Fez uma pausa, olhos verdes imediatamente fitando o chão, e murmurou. - Eu deveria estar grávida agora e sei que não é por falta de tentar.

Sasuke a pegou pelo queixo, trazendo-a para fita-lo nos olhos. - Está tudo bem, Sakura-

Mas ela imediatamente o afastou. - Não, Sasuke, não esta. Eu quero ser mãe e agora eu ... tudo que fiz com meu corpo sendo uma… kunoichi, pos uma dificuldade maior em ter filhos devido aos treinamentos e ferimentos em missões, mas um ano inteiro, Sasuke? Eu-eu ... estou começando a me perguntar se ... se serei capaz de conceber algum dia.

Sasuke a observou por um tempo.

Ela virou a cabeça para o lado e tentou conter as lágrimas.

Ele simplesmente não sabia o que dizer, entao a puxou para si e ouviu seus soluços silenciosos.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Depois de quebrar-se, Sakura estava determinada a engravidar.<p>

Na primeira tentativa, Sasuke não estava exatamente reclamando, mas agora o shinobi estava começando a temer ficar um minuto sequer perto de sua esposa.

Às vezes, ele simplesmente queria dormir.

E foi exatamente isso que o levou a se mudar para o sofá, quando chegava em casa tarde da noite.

Assim que fechava os olhos e começava a pegar no sono, ouviu os passos suaves de Sakura descendo as escadas.

Tentou fingir que estava dormindo quando sentiu os olhos femininos sobre si e um dedo cutucar-lhe o ombro.

Suspirou e olhou para ela.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Você não vem pra cama?

Sasuke tentou pensar em uma desculpa, realmente tentou, mas estava tão cansado e sabia que ela poderia facilmente convencê-lo a fazer_ outras coisas _em vez de dormir, que instintivamente deixou escapar. - Não.

Sakura franziu a testa, - Por que não?

Ele abriu a boca e então imediatamente fechou-a, enviando uma carranca horrorosa para a esposa.

Isso era simplesmente ridículo! Ele queria ter um filho tanto quanto ela, mas às vezes,_ fala serio._ Respirando fundo, disse abruptamente. - Estamos fazendo sexo demais.

Não era exatamente o que queria dizer, mas realmente, ele estava cansado e frustrado e ela estava usando algo muito, muito tentador no momento e ele simplesmente não aguentava mais!

.

Sakura deu uma gargalhada e tudo o que Sasuke poderia fazer era enviar-lhe uma carranca.

_Mulher irritante._

Com um brilho malicioso no olhar, Sakura arrastou-se para cima dele e Sasuke gemeu interiormente.

_Será que ela não ouvia nada do que ele dizia?_

- Me desculpe, Sasuke-kun. - murmurou, pousando a testa sobre a dele. - Eu não sabia que estava … exigindo demais de você.

Os olhos de Sasuke estreitaram ligeiramente, mas manteve a boca fechada enquanto tentava ignorar o fato de que o corpo feminino jazia totalmente pressionado ao seu.

- Suponho que, - disse, lábios rosados roçando nos dele, - podemos dar um tempinho entao. Afinal, não é como se eu pudesse dar a luz quando já estou grávida.

Sasuke piscou, afastando-a um pouco, um sorriso brilhante em seus lábios róseos enquanto as palavras dela ainda rolavam em sua mente.

- Voce est-

- Sim, - disse. - Estava esperando alguns testes chegarem antes de te dizer. Mas tudo parece bem. Vamos ter um bebê.

Sasuke não perdeu sequer um segundo ao conectar os lábios aos dela, prontamente levando-a de volta a cama, onde colocou a esposa em _seu_ lado da cama - caindo (desmaiado) em s_eu _respectivo lado.

Ele ainda estava cansado.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>- É hora do almoço, - anunciou a kunoichi ao chegar na varanda.<p>

Naruto e Hinata conseguiram faze-los uma visita durante uma tempestade de inverno em Oto.

Naruto estava tão animado para ver a neve e ele e Sasuke haviam conseguido tonar algo tão _inofensivo _como uma luta de bolas de neve, em uma guerra total.

Sakura sentia-se agradecida pela companhia de Hinata, caso contrário ja teria matado aqueles dois. Honestamente, quantos anos tinham mesmo hein?

Naruto veio até a varanda com um enorme sorriso nos lábios e pegou o filho dos braços de Hinata.

- Ei, garoto, - disse alegre, - Papai chutou o traseiro do tio Sasuke-

- Naruto-kun, - chamou Hinata, sua voz suave e ainda assim com uma ponta de repreensão.

- Bumbum. - remendou Naruto. O bebê em seus braços deu uma risadinha estridente enquanto Sasuke subia as escadas.

Zombou a declaração Naruto e em seguida, suas mãos encontraram a barriga enorme de Sakura.

Com um beijo rápido, murmurou. - Como está se sentindo?

- Oh, estou bem, - respondeu com um sorriso e entao todos fizeram caminho a cozinha.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke esteve preocupado por toda a semana sobre seu bebê nascer em meio a uma nevasca e eles não seriam capazes de chegar ao hospital para o parto.<p>

Sakura lhe dissera que ele estava sendo paranóico e que tudo ficaria bem.

Quatro dias mais tarde, depois de Naruto e Hinata partirem, houve uma nevasca.

Sakura entrou em trabalho de parto.

- Eu te disse, - resmungou o rapaz enquanto andava pela casa recolhendo todas as coisas que Sakura disse que precisavam. Sakura, grata por sua tolerância à dor das contracções, enviou ao marido uma carranca.

- Isso _não _está ajudando!

Sasuke apenas retribuiu a carranca. - Eu sei! O que diabos quer de mim?! Você está em trabalho de parto e eu não tenho idéia do que fazer!

Sakura pôs-se a respirar profundamente ao agarrar a mão de Sasuke.

Ele realmente deveria estar ali para conforta-la, mas ela deveria ser a médica numa situação como estas, certo, ela sabia que um parto em casa não era o pior cenário. Pelo menos eles ainda tinham luz eletrica…

- Tudo bem, - disse, forçando-se a manter a calma , - Apenas respire, Sasuke-kun. Nós podemos fazer isso.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça lentamente e se não fosse pelo fato de que ela estava em trabalho de parto agora, Sakura teria achado isso infinitamente divertido, afinal, parecia que quem estava prestes a dar a luz era Sasuke!

A kunoichi fez uma anotação mental de provocá-lo mais tarde sobre isso.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Horas e momentos de pânico e gritos de ambos os pais, Uchiha Yuki nasceu com cabelihos negros e olhos tão escuros quanto os do pai.<p>

Anos mais tarde, no entanto, Sasuke veria que aqueles mesmos olhos negros escondiam a malícia herdada de Sakura.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Um ano se passou desde que Yuki nasceu e Sakura começou a trabalhar na melhoria do sistema de saúde em Oto, bem como compartilhar as práticas que pareciam úteis com Konoha e Suna - Suna havia finalmente chegado a um acordo e agora era aliada de Oto.<p>

Sakura sentia-se muito orgulhosa do marido e também por Otokagure passar a ser considerada e respeitada como uma grande nação.

Porem, tudo isso não foi nada comparado ao ver a filha brincar com a comida em sua frente.

Sakura não pôde deixar de sorrir quando Yuki olhou para cima e sorriu antes de balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Você é tão esquisita, - murmurou a nova mamãe ao copiar a acao da filha. O sorriso da menina só aumentou e entao começou a balbuciar algo e Sakura apenas fingia que falava a "língua do bebe" ao responder. - Então você está animada para ter um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha? Bem, estou contente, acha que o papai vai ficar feliz?

Yuki soltou um grito alto antes de bater paliminhas alegremente contra a bandeja da cadeira de bebe e balançar as perninhas freneticamente.

- Bem, então. - disse Sakura, - Suponho que deveria dizer a ele.

.

Sakura começou a limpar toda a comida do rosto de sua filha e as mãos ... e cabelo.

Ainda não podia acreditar que estava grávida novamente. Yuki era um milagre, mas dois filhos… aquilo verdadeiramente a chocou.

Ainda assim, estava feliz e naquela noite Yuki parecia estar certa - Sasuke ficou _estarrecido _com a notícia.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sanosuke não nasceu no meio de uma catástrofe natural ou qualquer coisa semelhante.<p>

Seu nascimento havia realmente sido simples.

Sakura entrou em trabalho de parto, deu entrada no hospital e saiu no dia seguinte com seu novo _pacote de alegria_.

Quando disse a Sasuke que era um menino desta vez, sabia que ele ficara feliz em saber que o nome Uchiha seria passado de geração em geração, mas não pôde deixar de notar um simples detalhe: o menino pareceu herdar_ sua _cor de cabelo.

Agora, enquanto segurava o filho nos braços, era impossível nao notar.

No topo de sua cabecinha havia uma leve penugem _corada_ e os medos de Sakura se consolidaram ali.

Ainda assim, tinha de admitir que isso dava-lhe um aspecto tao adorável, mas ela sabia que uma vez que ficasse mais velho, isso seria a causa de muitos... problemas.

Sasuke franziu a testa para os genes infelizes que seu filho havia herdado, mas absteve-se de dizer qualquer coisa.

Isso só fez Sakura ficar ainda mais curiosa.

.

Ainda deitada na cama, ambos os filhos dormindo, Sakura disse suavemente. - Ele e exatamente como você.

Sasuke sorriu de canto. - Sim, sempre imaginei como eu seria se tivesse cabelos cor de rosa.

A esposa lhe enviou uma carranca divertida. - Bem... Acho que lhe cairia muito bem.

- Ele vai odiar quando ficar mais velho, - murmurou o marido.

Sakura sentiu o coração apertar levemente por seu filho.

Sasuke estava certo, isso só lhe causará problemas...

O rapaz puxou-a para mais perto e beijou-lhe a testa. - Estou brincando, Sakura. Ele vai ficar bem.

- Ah, Sasuke, _rosa_! Ele é um menino!

- Ele é um Uchiha, - disse e de alguma forma, Sakura não tinha idéia de como tudo instantaneamente pareceu ficar bem.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Seis anos se passaram desde o nascimento de Sano e Otokagure havia oficialmente se tornado uma grande Vila shinobi.<p>

Sasuke foi condecorado com o título de Takage, para seu desgosto, porque teve de participar de uma cerimônia à qual sinceramente adoraria poder_ evitar._

Mas Sakura o fez ir.

Foi também quando Sakura soube que estaria tendo seu terceiro filho, uma filha.

Ela não disse a Sasuke até que sua gravidez passara dos três meses.

Ele resmungou alguma coisa sobre ter finalmente que pegar as coisas de bebe no sótão, mas a beijou e sorriu em seguida.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura fazia questão de visitar Konoha quando podia, sempre trazendo Sasuke e as crianças consigo.<p>

Yuki e Sano tinham instantaneamente se tornado amigos do filho de Naruto, Minoru.

Sakura podia jurar que sua filha ficava com um leve tom róseo nas bochechas toda vez que o via.

Sasuke não poderia dizer que estava feliz quando a ouvir mencionar tal, dizendo que não havia absolutamente _nenhuma _maneira de sua filha tornar-se uma Uzumaki algum dia.

Isso deixou a esposa muito injuriada. - Eles se amam, Sasuke, voce deixaria algo tao insignificante quanto seu mal humor ficar no caminho do amor deles?

Sasuke lhe enviou uma carranca, que com um tempo, suavizou-se e entao, suspirou.

Foi então que, naquele momento, Sakura soube que tudo iria ficar bem.

Ela iria continuar a ver seus filhos crescerem juntos, e Sasuke ao seu lado, e nada iria atrapalhar sua felicidade.

Podia sentir isso, podia acreditar nisso com todas as fibras de seu ser, porque, pela primeira vez, Sasuke parecia realmente entender o que significava_ amar_ e ele, dessa vez, não estava fugindo disso, não estava negando, não iria lutar contra isso.

Seu coração estava realmente curado.

- Aleluia... - sussurrou Sakura ao apagar a luz do quarto e se aconchegar ao lado dele.

.

.

.

** FIM **

.

.

.


End file.
